


【阿拉丁】这不是童话（阿拉丁/贾方）

by Light_Millet



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Botton Jafar, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Aladdin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Millet/pseuds/Light_Millet
Summary: ！此章有少量BG性描写





	1. 阿里王子的“恶作剧”

第一章

阿拉丁尽量维持着“正常”的步伐走路，咬牙不让自己的面部表情失控。该死的精灵，刚才那个后空翻太过了，太过了！他的脑子现在晕晕乎乎的，也许是宴会上的酒导致的，精灵的魔法失效了，他不确定自己还能不能施展飞檐走壁的技术偷溜进公主的卧室，或者魔毯也许可以帮点小忙？他必须得快点行动了，如果他耽误了功夫，公主就寝，或者让他看着什么不该看见的东西……哎呀呀，他把一些少儿不宜的画面赶出脑海……那样的话，王子的身份也救不了他的小命。但是茉莉公主美丽的身影在眼前挥之不去，他还是决定要前往一试。也许该先去刷个牙？阿拉丁快步穿过庭廊，抑制着胃里升起的一阵翻涌的酒气，在下一个转角砰的撞上了一个结实的身体。  
他抬头看着这两个面无表情的侍卫，还没明白自己又惹上了什么麻烦，就被一路搀扶着请到了宰相大人的屋子。跟他衣襟微开、醉意朦胧的样子完全不同，贾方总是穿戴的整整齐齐的，端坐在装饰华丽又严整的屋子里面，看着他进门的眼神就像猎人盯着丛林中的猎物。  
阿拉丁见到他就发怵，真的。宰相大人总是皮笑肉不笑的样子，让他不禁联想曾经的“同道中人”究竟是受过什么样的苦楚和艰难才变成了今天的这副样子。现象一下，阿拉丁，一个小偷，成为这个国家的苏丹？可能吗？这个想法就够让人一激灵了。可贾方做到了，离王位只差一步。  
拜托，哪怕用脚趾头去想，也知道这个贾方绝对没安什么好心。认出他了？不可能。精灵的本事可大着呢，他要有点信心。阿拉丁在心里给自己打气：拿出王子的气势来！贾方不过是想拉拢我！狠狠的拒绝他！让他死心吧！  
阿拉丁猜得倒是没错。贾方是想拉拢他。就像整部电影大家都在甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱，就只有他认认真真的篡位夺权，太孤独，也太艰辛了。苏丹根本没有远见，早晚有一天国家会毁在他的手上。他在心里瞧不上苏丹的统治，长期的压抑和隐忍只会让他更想要取而代之。可偏偏那个老不死的国王就是不肯把女儿嫁给他，那他只好越过这一条直接成为苏丹了。发动战争也好，挑拨离间也罢，他这一切的目的不就是为了坐上那个王座吗？尽管他没在地图上找到那个奇怪的国家，就像眼前这个突然冒出来的毛头小子一样让人摸不着头脑，但是他必须孤注一掷了，不管用什么方法，拿下这个帅气多金的王子——哪怕他看上去不怎么精明——争取到他的支持才是重点。

宰相大人挥挥手让侍从退下。屋子里只留下了他们两个。贾方请他坐下，桌上早就摆好了精致的点心和茶水，一副要彻夜详谈的架势。阿拉丁挤出一个僵硬的笑容，贴着凳子边坐了，心里却盘算着怎么想办法脱身。  
唉，又是一个什么都不懂的小屁孩。贾方看着对方呆滞的脸。只知道追求漂亮的公主，根本不知道什么才是一切欲望的终结。  
但该说的还是要说。贾方耐下性子跟阿里王子说起当前形势，满怀深情与痛惜感叹如今阿格拉巴的人民吃不饱穿不暖，是因为没有人带领他们走向必胜的战争。如果能够得到阿里王子的支持，那么他愿意把胜利果实与他和他的国家一同分享，缔结同盟、互通互市……  
正当他激情的演说到达高潮时，一旁居然传来了不合时宜的呵欠声。宰相大人停止了演讲，扭头看过去，阿拉丁抱歉的捂着嘴，但又一声呵欠冒了出来。  
贾方眯起了眼睛。  
阿拉丁赶忙装作困意难当的样子低下了脑袋，知道自己使错了招，心里悔意连连。宰相大人很明显受到了冒犯，脸色已经冷了下来。  
“我很乐意与宰相大人合作……”说完，阿拉丁就想打自己的嘴巴。也许只是想哄这位愁眉苦脸的宰相大人开心一下？亦或是另一个戏耍？他不知道，但是话已经说出了口，贾方的脸色也缓和了过来，他只好硬着头皮继续胡扯道：“只要宰相大人能开出一个好的价码，我们就可以继续谈。”

“宝石？香料？女人？还是其他别的东西？只要阿里王子想到的，我都可以满足。”

阿拉丁看着突然精神起来、两眼放光的宰相大人，戏谑之心更重，反正也是要回绝，不如让对方知难而退更好。阿拉丁为自己的主意忍不住快要偷笑出来，便赶紧晃晃悠悠的站起来，装作不胜酒力的样子来到贾方的身前，抓住了对方的衣领扯开来一块，笑眯眯的说道：  
“宝石和香料？我的手里有无数这样的东西。女人也算了，公主已经足够漂亮，就算她再心高气傲，我也早晚会把她追到手。那么依我看来，宰相大人，才是这座王宫里最难征服的一位。不如大人……”阿拉丁用手指慢慢地摩挲着宰相大人裸露的颈部皮肤，温热的触感让他心头一跳，他不自觉咽了咽口水，手指没离开对方的脖颈，反而想要触摸更多。  
“宰相大人平时也是这样衣冠楚楚吗？”阿拉丁干脆双手用劲，把衣服拉扯的更开，更多的肌肤暴露在灯光之下，他开始肆意的抚摸着，满足于指尖柔软的触感。

被羞辱的宰相大人简直要气疯了！鬼知道什么原因，他竟然说不了话、也动不了！只能眼睁睁的看着毛头小子、狗屁的阿里王子对自己上下其手。魔杖呢？！魔杖呢？！他要用它敲死这个混小子！

可还没等他把魔杖拿到手里，阿里王子已经开始下一步的动作了。宰相大人被推倒在厚实的地毯上，黑色的袍子被扔到一边，里衣也被解开大半，那个小子着了魔似的在他的上半身上摸来摸去，处处点火。天知道他整天操劳国事，哪有心思解决自个需求，被这小子一弄，浑身上下简直跟着了火一样。

阿拉丁得意的看着宰相大人在身下惊恐万状的表情，虽然不一会儿就变成了要把自己千刀万剐的愤怒眼神，阿拉丁还是觉得这场游戏值得继续玩下去。他丝毫不怕精灵把禁锢的法术解除了会发生不可收拾的场景，实际上他还有点期待，更不用说此刻对方的下半身正硬硬的顶着他的大腿，他总不能就这么一走了之吧。  
他也不知道怎么就走到这一步了。阿拉丁觉得自己也有点喘得厉害。宰相大人蓄起胡须其实就是为了掩人耳目吧？明明是这么敏感的人，随便摸了两下就已经眼泛水光，如果外表再不硬气一些，大概没有人会信服他了。

我也曾和你一样。

阿拉丁想起宰相大人与他贴身紧坐，劝说他去为他拿取神灯。  
阿拉丁俯下身子，死死盯着那双愤怒的眼睛，问道：“我们一样吗？”

贾方像看怪物一样看他。

阿拉丁大概是感受到了对方想要表达的意思，但没想停下来，毕竟看着白天高高在上的宰相大人如今像木偶一样任人摆布，实在是令他心情大好。他决定帮对方一个小忙，尽管他很确定贾方不会因此感谢他。

当阿里王子把手伸向了他下面的贴身衣物的时候，贾方已经想不出更恶毒的诅咒了，但他依然在心里大声咒骂，并已经有点明白过来了。就像是迷雾渐渐在眼前消散一样，阿里王子的样子越看越有点眼熟，等王子探下手去把他高昂的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，然后握在手里开始上下撸动的时候，他突然能发出声音了，于是咒骂和呻吟一块冒了出来，听上去不像是在抗拒，反而更像是在求欢。  
“阿拉丁！你***！啊！你给我滚开！别碰那儿！”  
怎么可能停止？阿拉丁丝毫不在意他的咒骂，反而更温柔的帮他手活，贾方的咒骂声渐渐弱了下去，最后变为竭力控制自己不叫出来。阿拉丁很满意，他对这个算是在行，前前后后哪里会是刺激的点，他统统都用了上去，手掌里跳动的阴茎被他撩拨的格外火热，他能感受到对方不受控制的肌肉紧缩，就连被法术控制的身体也开始不自觉的扭动起来。阿拉丁看了宰相大人一眼，贾方目光涣散，被逐渐累加的快感冲击到讲不出话来，只能发出无助的呜咽。他很满意看到这样的成果，宰相大人欲求不满的样子只想让人对他狠狠蹂躏。  
不是现在。阿拉丁听到一个声音说，他便更加不遗余力的动作起来。  
高潮很快来临，而法术也在此刻失效。贾方再难忍耐快感的冲袭，腰部不自觉的向上挺送，阿拉丁握着吐出精液的阴茎，上下缓慢的撸动。贾方死死咬紧了下嘴唇，盯着天花板，胸口上下起伏。上半身里衣大大敞开，露出来挺立的乳首，下半身释放过后的阴茎依然半硬着，耻毛上沾着大片黏稠的精液。这幅场面实在是太淫荡了，阿拉丁舔舔嘴唇。真该叫那些宫廷画家把这些画下来。  
但是现在他不能再待下去了。宰相大人眼里的杀气已经快要冲破屋顶。阿拉丁居然还敢在冲向露台之前替贾方提上了裤子，后者下一秒已经扑向了一旁的魔杖，阿拉丁还是躲过了魔杖的击打，飞身一跃跳下露台，魔毯托着他飞向了远方的黑夜。


	2. 监狱里的小插曲

面色阴沉的守卫在一分钟内六次巡视经过贾方的牢房，每一次都是不同的人，每一次都用大胆嘲笑的眼光看着被困的囚犯。仿佛全王宫的守卫都赶着要来看看光辉耀眼的宰相如今被投入了监狱的样子，曾经万人之上、一人之下，如今沦为阶下囚，他们隐秘的期待着大人能否给他们一些新的刺激，反抗、暴怒，亦或是疯狂？但贾方只是沉默的靠墙坐着，闭目养神，脸上没有流露出任何情绪。  
地牢门口那边出现了一些响动，有什么人进来了，守卫门分开两列，向进来的人默默行礼。又是一阵整齐的响动，地牢门被砰的一声从外面关上，一个轻盈的脚步声悄悄靠近了他，在牢门前站定。  
这可不是他期待的来宾。  
他当然知道他是谁，只是听到脚步声也能够分辨出这个与他是同类的人。就算是体态轻盈的茉莉公主，也不可能有这像猫一般的脚步声。他睁开眼睛，来人依然是那一身惹眼的白色礼服，金丝织就的腰带勾勒出他优雅的腰线，衣襟敞开露出诱人的蜜色肌肤，垂下脸颊的几缕黑发让他显得成熟又忧郁的魅力。  
停止你可笑的评论，你在想些什么？  
贾方把目光挪开，转去看牢房一侧坚硬的石墙。若不是知道他的真实身份，还真以为他是某个养尊处优的王子呢。他有点后悔轻敌了，把对方当成了可以玩弄于股掌间的棋子，却被这个毛头小子摆了一道……又一道。  
想起昨天晚上的场景，他就恨得牙根痒痒。  
这个渣滓、混蛋，昨晚对自己作出那种事情，如今还把他害到大牢里，竟然还敢在自己面前出现吗？真是胆大包天。他还真是小看了这个市井混混，混迹在大人物身边的时间久了，他还真的忘了这些泼皮无赖要达到自己想要的目的能够使出多少阴险狠毒的手段。  
他真恨不得冲过去掐死他。

“让我猜猜看，公主把你给甩了？这不是意料之中的事吗？阿拉丁，何必拉长着个脸？”显而易见的挑衅没有等到对方的回应，他稍有些忿忿，之后的话便是自然的脱口而出，毫不意外的奚落对方，“记得我曾经跟你说过吗，我也和你一样，是个小偷，毫无未来和希望，但是你看看我现在？我千辛万苦爬到了这个位置，我想要的是什么呢？我什么也不想要，因为我什么都能够得到。你本来有一个翻身的好机会的，阿拉丁。但是你愚蠢的放弃了这个好机会。茉莉公主怎么会喜欢像你这样的人呢？你配做她的丈夫吗？你怎么会觉得一个默默无闻，靠偷东西为生的穷小子能够高攀到公主这门亲事呢？我告诉你阿拉丁，就算神灯把你变成了王子，你心里面还是那个穷小子，这辈子也只能是那个穷小子！”他越说越痛快，情不自禁的站起来走到牢门面前，和阿拉丁怒目相对。  
“你该快点逃走，说真的，等我出去这里，我一定会找到你，找到那盏破灯，所以快点逃走吧，阿拉丁，祈祷还能多活两天，你也就只有这两天可活了。”

阿拉丁用异常的沉默听完了贾方的一通讥讽。说真的，这简直不像他，他总会在别人一本正经的时候试图插话，然后再用几个不合时宜的笑话把周围人都逗得捧腹大笑，那么这样他就可以趁大家的注意力不在食物和物品上头的时候，偷偷摸摸的抓起点东西就走。他这么活了十几年。  
真让人惊讶，贾方说的话与精灵告诫他的，几乎没什么分别。他就是个穷小子，十几年如一日，哪怕公主真的不在意他的身份，他难道能安安稳稳的去做公主的丈夫吗？他能心安理得的享受荣华富贵的生活吗？  
可是贾方能。他甚至想要更多。他甚至身陷囹吾还对他极尽嘲讽之能事，好像他才是被关在里边的那一个。  
天哪这种感觉……他恨这种感觉。无能为力、任人嘲笑。他不能……他不想，起码不想被贾方嘲笑。

“你知道吗？你真的很不善于威胁别人。”阿拉丁低着头默默道，然后一把拉开了牢门，大步跨了进去。贾方惊讶后退，他根本没有发现阿拉丁是什么时候从守卫那里偷走了钥匙，又是什么时候把牢门打开的，但是对方步步紧逼，根本由不得他想那么多。眨眼之间，他已经被逼到了墙根下，年轻人气势逼人，把他牢牢禁锢在角落里，盯着他的那双眼睛里仿佛有两团火，但他的话却像吐露的蛇信子那样冰凉致命：“高贵的宰相大人，你是害怕了吗？昨天晚上我们玩儿的不是很开心吗？”他摸着对方脖子上露出的一点肌肤，沉溺于那种柔软的触感，身体不自觉的靠得更近，却在无形中给对方带来了如山一般的压迫感。  
贾方狠狠的从牙缝里挤出来几个字：“滚出去！”  
阿拉丁感受到对方身体的颤抖，他在害怕。不禁露出一个得意的笑容，把身体贴的更近，俯下身在宰相大人的耳边轻声道：“这才叫威胁呢，大人。”

贾方猛地冲着阿拉丁的下身狠踹过去。阿拉丁避之不及，着实挨了这一招，哀嚎着矮下了身子。贾方抓住机会往外逃去，可刚刚抓住牢门的边儿，就被后方的力量一把扯倒在地上，脑袋磕在了坚硬的石头地面上，让他眩晕不已，瞬间失去了反抗的能力。  
阿拉丁把拽下来的袍子扔到一边，扑上去压住他，双手掐住他的脖子，然后开始施加力量。在对方快要窒息而亡的前一秒，阿拉丁才松开双手。宰相大人乞求着喘息，可衣物纠缠着脖子让他呼吸困难。感觉到被骑在身下的身体软绵绵的，短时间内不会再恢复力量，阿拉丁才大力撕扯着束缚他颈部的衣服，看着对方开始渐渐顺畅的呼吸。

贾方没有打算就此放过这个不知好歹的小屁孩。这个惹事精、耽误他好事的混蛋，他恨不得把他生吞活剥。转眼间两个人又扭打在一起，贾方把从前用过的招数都使了出来，抛去宰相大人沉着稳重的包袱，很是拳打脚踢了一阵。奇怪的是，阿拉丁虽然也擒制着他，却没怎么还手。几个回合下来，贾方明显感到自己后劲不足，想要逃跑了，可阿拉丁猛地一发力，宰相大人再次被成功的推倒在石砖地面上。不过这一次，阿拉丁伸出了一只手护住了他的脑袋。

阿拉丁和贾方对视着，想着自己大概是疯了。他的手重新握上了他的脖子，虽然没有施加任何力量，却看到对方变得惊恐的眼神。这让他感到一阵胜利的狂喜。然后他才了解到，他想要看到更多。

宰相大人被人骑在身上，没有丝毫反抗的力气。腰带充作绳索把两只手腕捆在一起，高举过头顶。他大概无论如何也想象不到，自己的人生竟然会有这样的一天，不，两天，被一个毛头小子当玩具一样，东拉西扯，肆意玩弄。

“你这个疯子……疯子！”当阿拉丁开始忘情的舔弄他暴露在空气中的乳首时，是的，可怜兮兮的宰相大人上半身被脱了个精光，脑袋又痛又胀，已经完全搞不清楚事情为什么会发展到这样的地步。他只能胡乱的蹬腿、骂人，然后竭力控制着羞辱的眼泪别流下来。  
阿拉丁注意到了。他很高兴自己终于发现了宰相大人的一个弱点。但是宰相大人实在是像他那只鹦鹉一样聒噪，把阿拉丁吵的头痛，他只好扯过衣服来堵住了大人的嘴，然后继续在大人身上攻池掠地。  
阿拉丁着魔了。也许是被公主拒绝让他绝望，也许是精灵和贾方都道出了一个事实：他只能是这样。他长年以来累计的委屈和不甘都在此刻化为愤怒的洪流将他吞没了。他把仇恨转移到了贾方的身上，他不想要别的了，现在只要能打破宰相大人精心的伪装，狠狠撕破他伪善的面具，他做什么都愿意。  
他也的确享受这个。他没拥有过女人，更不可能拥有过男人。但这一切做起来就像是轻车熟路一般。他着迷的看着宰相大人的细微的反应，每一次颤抖和战栗，难耐的呜咽和羞愤的眼泪，这一切都让他欲望高涨。  
哦，宰相大人的身体实在是太美妙了。阿拉丁觉得自己就像是一只饿了许久终于找到了肉骨头的小狗，迫不及待的在大人身上东闻西嗅、又舔又咬，却不知道这一切动作早已惹得身下人哀叫连连。大人身上有他叫不上名字来的昂贵香料的气味，闻上去厚重又甜腻，这味道他一点也不喜欢，于是他放弃了对乳首的亲吻，转而用手抚摸着大人敏感的腰际，并从大人的喉结开始亲亲咬咬。

贾方把嘴里的布料都快要咬成碎片。一大半是对阿拉丁的恨意，另一半则是难以忍受身体本能的反应。他自诩聪明的头脑此刻早已陷入了停滞，阿拉丁带给他的愉悦浪潮把他的理智推得越来越远。他快疯了。偏偏阿拉丁格外迷恋他敏感的乳首，明明已经把手探进了裤子里开始揉捏他的阴茎，可牙齿却仍在一点点研磨着他那胀痛的肉粒，针扎一般的刺激感让他不由得随着阿拉丁的每一次加重动作而颤抖。太痛了。不要了，停止。他疯狂的隔着布料叫喊着，可是阿拉丁充耳不闻，像是在完成任务一般对着乳头不停歇的刺激，直到两边都变成肉眼可见的紫红色，直到就连阿拉丁轻吹一口气，敏感的乳头都因为难以承受这样的刺激而轻轻颤抖。贾方无意识的盯着地牢低矮的天花板，不再无意义的喊叫，只有身体因为阴茎被紧握着撸动引发的强烈刺激而激动的战栗。

相比于宰相大人的一塌糊涂，阿拉丁到现在穿的都算周正不乱。他也不希望这套漂亮的礼服被弄脏。阿拉丁抹掉溅在金丝袖口的精液，在宰相大人的腹部上色情的涂抹。也许是把自己裹得严严实实的缘故，他的皮肤看上去要比自己的白一些，虽然全身看上去是满满的肌肉，但摸上去那又软又弹的感觉可是一级棒。刚刚释放过一次的阴茎已经疲软下来，乖乖的耷拉着，阿拉丁本意就是想要折磨宰相大人的身体，所以又握住了软软的肉棒开始漫不经心的套弄。所以宰相大人在消停了一会儿后，又因为这样的刺激而开始无法受控的呻吟。  
阿拉丁的手开始向下转移。他在那片隐秘之地有模有样的假装按摩，异样的刺激很快让手里的阴茎重新抬头。他摸索着那个唯一的入口，那是让男人和男人都能快乐的地方。借着精液的润滑，他的手指小心的探入那个入口。还没等他怎么着，宰相大人的反应有点大，在他刺入的瞬间整个身体像是要弹起来一样。阿拉丁赶忙按住他不允许乱动，手指则加紧了动作，可是里面太过干涩紧致，他不禁想象要是自己的东西放进去该是多么的销魂。这样急切的心思让他干脆一股脑捅了进去，然后急急忙忙的在里面开挖扩张。  
可里面实在是太紧了，阿拉丁不得不往手上吐了些唾沫来增加润滑。宰相大人反抗的实在是过于激烈，哪怕双手被绑着也在地上发力扭动，不让他靠近。阿拉丁不得不用两只手来控制他的身体。与挣扎的宰相大人竞力了一会儿，阿拉丁失去了耐心。退开到一边快速解开了裤子，然后又欺身压了上去。  
宰相大人本想逃跑，可也只来得及在自己的衣服里打了个滚而已，刚把堵住嘴巴的布料给蹭了下来，然后就被压了个严严实实。阿拉丁火热坚硬的肉棒顶在他的后穴处，试探的摩擦着。他感受到对方那活儿的灼热温度，简直快不能呼吸了走到这一步，发生的一切简直是颠覆了他的想象。贾方拼命的往后退缩，同时也看清了阿拉丁那东西的尺寸。这小子……这个混蛋！他会死的！居然想把那东西放进自己的身体？！  
贾方被缚的双手刚刚够得到大敞的牢门边而已。可阿拉丁不会允许他的逃离，翘起的阴茎被狠狠捏了一下，痛得他蜷起了身子，阿拉丁握住他的肉棒，报复性的狠狠上下撸动。又痛又爽的刺激之下，他毫无还手之力，只能乖乖的就范。  
而阿拉丁也没有给他太多等待的时间。他也很急。简单的润滑之后，他扶着已经硬到发痛的肉棒慢慢进入了贾方的身体。

被撕裂般的痛苦让宰相大人有了那么一瞬间的清醒。好像身体全部的神经都被割开，又好像唯一的感觉都丧失了，只剩下那一处的痛苦。

阿拉丁也不痛快。后穴里的壁肉太过紧致，箍得他的那玩意都痛了。他退出来又抹了些唾沫，然后对准穴口一下子全都钉了进去。被死死压制的宰相大人在他的动作下发出一声尖细的喊叫，然后再无动静。  
阿拉丁试探着在里面缓慢的活动，柔软的内壁渐渐的接纳了他，紧紧的包裹着他，仿佛要把他的那玩意融化似的。哦，这太舒服了。  
阿拉丁在里面缓慢的磨蹭，一边套弄宰相大人前面萎靡的挺立。但那位大人没什么反应，阿拉丁又逐渐加快速度，可还是没反应。阿拉丁把那玩意顶到最深处，俯身下去观察着贾方的表情。贾方的嘴唇已经咬出血来，仅仅为了不发出任何声音。明明被塞住的的时候喊的那么起劲儿，现在又这副样子。阿拉丁停下了动作，看着贾方通红的眼角，心里多少有点过意不去，可是也只有一点，这个家伙，可是想杀掉他呢！两次！阿拉丁不满的撇嘴。

一个热热的东西突然凑了过来，轻轻的舔舐着他的唇角。贾方意识到那是什么，想要躲开却被按住了脑袋，对方干热的嘴唇温柔的亲吻着他唇上的伤口，舌头轻轻舔去血迹。然后不知道怎么回事，对方把这变成了一个真正的吻。贾方不小心张开嘴唇的瞬间，就被对方的舌头抓住机会钻了进去，口腔瞬间被全面侵占，对方的舌头追逐着他的，纠缠着，在他快要不能呼吸的时候，身下的战争又增加了进来，阿拉丁吻着他，一只手却还不忘记照顾他的宝贝，几次颇有技巧的撸动让他的头脑重新发热，鼻息加重，身体更是瘫软的不像话。几重刺激下，他很快又缴械投降了，但是阿拉丁没有给他喘息的机会。  
借用新鲜精液的润滑，阿拉丁再次挺进他的后穴。他本能的后撤，双手却被按住。阿拉丁贴近他的耳朵，舔咬着他红透了的耳垂，下身同时加快了顶送，火热的感觉再次燃烧了他的理性。在顶到某一点时，他没能忍住呻吟，痛快的叫了出来，阿拉丁像是得到了指示，向着那一点猛攻，这弄的他快感连连，呻吟声更是连绵不绝。  
一旦开始，便不能结束。情欲已渐渐到达顶峰，他的一切也已经向阿拉丁全部打开。阿拉丁扶着他的腰，每一下挺动都到达最顶点，两人结合之处发出啪啪的响声，而他只能不自觉的抬腰迎合。场面淫靡至极。阿拉丁将他翻转过去跪趴在地上，直接从身后猛地插入他，这突然的深入刺激的他快要哭出来。双手被捆绑着，可前面的欲望无人照顾，他忍不住沉腰下去，用身下的衣料摩擦着硬邦邦的肉棒，粗粝质感带来的刺痛感觉给了他极大的抚慰，而身后的阿拉丁暴风雨般的入侵带来的强烈快感更是让他快要疯掉。  
阿拉丁注意到他的作弊行为，一边挺动腰部去操弄他火热的小洞，一边向前握住他的坚硬快速的撸动。他挺起腰来，快感仿佛闪电，他疯狂的摇头，但这并不能阻挡高潮的来临。他无意识的收紧小穴，阿拉丁感受到这股力量，加紧了前面的撸动。下一刻他便到达了高潮，那是怎样的快感啊！他这辈子还从未有过这样的时刻，像条狗一样跪趴在地上，高潮时喷薄而出的精液沾湿了身下的衣物，身后的小穴也流出了别人的精液。他感受到快感与羞耻的热泪。  
阿拉丁退开几步，看着这淫荡的一幕，一边收拾好自己的衣服，仿佛地上只是一堆用过的垃圾。他大踏步走出了地牢，没再回头看一眼。


	3. 神灯再现

永远炎热干燥的阿格拉巴在日落西沉之后，会显现出与白日里截然不同的景象。商贩们用篷布盖好货物互相招呼着到酒馆里喝一杯；店铺里的老板则捻着胡子皱着眉头盘算着今天的进账，沉甸甸的钱袋放在一边；孩子们聚集在街角，赶在被妈妈呼唤回家之前玩最后一盘国王士兵的游戏，赢的人可以被小伙伴们合力抬起来环游小巷一圈。当月亮在湖边升起来，高处的人能清晰看到湖中银白色的倒影时，万物沉寂在蔚蓝色的夜色中，仿佛白日里的喧闹都是另一个世界的倒影。  
阿拉丁沉浸在这静寂的夜中，半醉半醒。露台上夜晚的风凉意深深，但他没什么感觉，宫廷御用的裁缝用上好丝绸和棉料编织的衣物厚实又华丽，且已经足够保暖，他不用像以前那样担心挨饿受冻的问题。王宫里灯火辉煌，楼下的大厅里热闹非凡，如果他探出头去能看到在水池边翩然舞动的五颜六色的裙摆，那是大臣们漂亮的女儿，她们今天都被邀请来参加欢迎的宴会。其中一个明黄色的身影格外引人注目，哦，那也许是她身上带了无数彰显身份的宝石，是那些东西在闪闪发光。她本人也许并不在乎这些钻石的价值，但为了那些慕名而来的朝见者，她也必须要这么做。必须要让外人看到她作为阿格拉巴第一位女性苏丹，既能够承担起王冠的重量，同时依然拥有无限的女性魅力。阿拉丁一口喝光金杯里的葡萄酒，转身去拿酒壶。  
他起先是很愿意参加，嗯，像楼下这样的场合。向每一位来宾诉说自己的幸运故事——如何打败了谋权篡位的巫师，拯救了精灵，与公主两情相悦。讲的次数太多，连他自己到最后都觉得有些厌烦了。茉莉公主，啊不，是苏丹，也好心的提醒过他不要总是把自己曾经是个小偷的事摆在台面上说，甚至她和他爱情的开始，是因为偷来偷去母亲留给她的遗物。阿拉丁解释说阿布拿走的。茉莉却告诉他这根本不是重点。他知道，茉莉没有看不起他的意思，她只是为了这个国家的颜面考虑。你想，怎么会有一个使者来到这个国家，然后发现尊贵的苏丹的丈夫，曾经是个小偷呢？  
外面也不是没有这样的谣言。茉莉带着他出现在宴会上的时候，尽管他光彩照人、衣冠楚楚，和茉莉站在一起十分相配，但总是会有人用异样的眼光盯着他，然后在吵闹的鼓乐声中，聚在一起小声的对他的前半生做出评价。  
他能感觉到。也许是他太敏感了，也许是不想给茉莉太大的压力，他知道她已经承受了太多，老国王的离世对她的打击是巨大的，而他几乎只能给她无用的安慰。茉莉比他想象的还要坚强，他很爱她，可是现在他在国事上什么忙也帮不上，只能当个漂亮的花瓶，不，是一个招人议论的花瓶而已。所以今晚他现在选择在房间里借酒浇愁，而茉莉在听到侍女汇报阿拉丁不会出席的消息后，也只是对来宾们告知他身体不适，所以不能够出席今晚的宴会，请大家见谅。所以他想，茉莉也是知道他现在有点闹别扭。  
他也不想这样。他不想承认（尽管心里有个声音一直在小声反对）自己就是因为自卑才这样，他混在现在这个份上还有什么不满足的，可他就是别扭，他不能心安理得的享受着仆人的服务，吃饱满鲜美的水果喝醇美的葡萄酒，在柔软的大床上拥着茉莉入睡，把过往的一切都抛之脑后。他不配这些。见鬼，如果他是个真正的王子……可他不是。  
阿布悄悄凑过来，一把抓起盘子里的一只香蕉然后逃到了阿拉丁够不着的角落开心的吃起来。阿拉丁呼唤它到自己身边来，但阿布充耳不闻。阿拉丁知道阿布还在生他的气。  
几天前觐见外宾的时候，阿布讨厌那个色眯眯的王子，于是溜到那人身后把他的裤子给拽了下来，让那个色鬼出了个大洋相，阿拉丁在茉莉后面偷偷的拍手叫好，但是茉莉却很生气。  
“那只猴子怎么回事？那可是一位重要的客人！你这样做可能会导致我们失去一位坚固的盟友！”回到休息的宫殿里，茉莉质问他，显然以为这是他引导的一出恶作剧。  
阿拉丁把吓得躲起来的阿布抱在怀里：“‘那只猴子’？他有名字！他只是在玩闹而已，你何必生这么大的气？”  
茉莉看上去很失望：“ 我们都不是小孩子了，阿拉丁。”她深深的凝望着他，眼中却不是爱与情，而是一个女王的威严，“我是这个国家的统治者，我必须要承担起责任，所以管好阿布，也许他该跟乐雅一样学学规矩。”  
那天晚上他们两个不欢而散，婚后一直甜甜蜜蜜的生活也被打破了。阿拉丁训斥了阿布几句，成功收获了阿布愤怒的逃离，而茉莉也搬去了国王的寝殿，日夜处理堆积如山的事务。因为老国王的去世，茉莉必须要尽快学习掌握好所有的东西，就算有众多大臣的帮助，她也依然有些吃力。但她已经做得足够好了。阿格拉巴在变得更好。人民爱戴她。这就足够了。

阿拉丁把酒壶拿过来，可里面已经空了。他把酒壶扔进角落，烦躁的嘟囔了一句。他最近总是醉醺醺的，茉莉发现了这个问题，所以限制了他的酒水供应。但还好有这个……阿拉丁摇摇晃晃的起身，攀过露台的栏杆，整个人挂在几十米的高空，夜风吹起额前的碎发，下一秒他便潇洒的放手了。魔毯下一秒便托着他划过夜空，觥筹交错的宴会上没人发现头顶上一片黑影飞过。  
阿拉丁熟练的撬开酒窖的大门，随手拎了两壶看上去闻起来不错的酒，然后重新坐上魔毯。他今晚并不想回去寝宫，那里活像个囚笼。魔毯了解到他的心意，便托着他渐渐远离了王宫、城市，身下是森林和湖泊依次略过，阿拉丁一边啜饮着美酒，一边沉醉在靜謐的夜色中，不知不觉中睡了过去。而魔毯仿佛受到了什么指引，继续向前行进着，直到停在沙漠的深处。

阿拉丁是被晒醒的。  
虽然夜晚的沙漠温度不高，但一旦太阳升起来，直线上升的温度可不是玩笑的。阿拉丁横躺着，一半身子都给埋在了沙子里，就连嘴里也是一口的黄沙。阿拉丁爬起来，呸呸的往外狂吐，奇怪自己怎么睡到了沙子里。  
等他抬起头来才发现，哦，说沙子可真是客气了，眼前所见之处尽是滚滚的黄沙，廖无人烟，无边无际。自己怎么到了沙漠？阿拉丁揉着宿醉的脑袋，哦，大概是魔毯的功劳。魔毯呢？他得赶紧回去，要是被茉莉发现他藏在床底下的酒壶......  
他回过头去，刺眼的阳光让他一阵炫目。他没有看到魔毯的影子。但是不远处有一座黑色的建筑吸引了他的目光。石堆？大概是。看上去好像有一点眼熟。热风卷起来一阵黄沙，阿拉丁忙拉起衣服来躲避，却突然明白了自己看到的“石堆”是什么。  
哦，FXXX，他连忙转身就跑。他看清了“石堆”，也看清了石堆身后正快速成型的龙卷风！这地方没鬼他才不信！该死的，魔毯把他拉到这儿来干什么？那洞里有什么他可太清楚了！他根本不敢回头去看，只顾着往前闷头跑，可没跑一会儿就被石块儿绊倒在地，又啃了一嘴沙子。等爬起来打算逃命，他被眼前的景象吓得差点又摔倒，天知道他什么时候跑到了那个洞口附近？而龙卷风在后面步步紧逼看上去马上就要把他卷起来撕成碎片了！  
躲进洞里面去看上去似乎是个好选择，也许......如果......他只要小心的躲在一边，离里面的东西远一点就不会有什么意外。呼啸的龙卷风越逼越近了，该死的他可不想命丧黄沙，几百年后被人挖出来成了一具可怜的干尸！他狠下心，摸着洞壁冰凉的岩石一步一步小心的走了进去。

没有陷阱。  
阿拉丁用脚轻轻试探着前方的地面。只是普通的石头。没有突然凹陷的地面，只有偶尔被他的脚步惊扰到的几只蝎子和蜥蜴，难道这里不是......？阿拉丁心中的疑惑越来越大，情不自禁的向山洞深处走去。

如果他是一个追求传说慕名而来的冒险家，尽管真的在山洞的尽头找到神灯，大概也会嫌弃这里的环境实在是太过脏乱差，比起把金银财宝放在道路前方的诱惑，这个像藏尸洞的地方实在缺乏传说应有的美感。而他还是来过一次的人呢。这里的变化也有点太大了。阿拉丁皱着眉头往里面行进，一路上不停的拍掉落在自己身上的毒蝎和幼蛇。洞里还有一股腐臭味，越往里味道越浓烈，简直让人难以忍受。洞里没有任何宝石、黄金，什么也没有，除了在这里安窝的昆虫和动物，阿拉丁什么也没找到。  
也许神灯根本就不在这儿。阿拉丁不想再往里走了，里面黑漆漆的一片，还不知道会有多少蛇虫鼠患，要是不小心被叮上一口，那可是得不偿失。再说，他干嘛要去找那盏神灯啊。  
嗳！不过是个又破又旧的灯！那么在意干什么？要知道里面的东西如果被放出来，第一件做的事大概就是掐死他。那只说人话鹦鹉会和他的主人一样，用叽叽喳喳的噪音烦死人。所以自己干嘛要去找死呢？自己可是导致他被囚禁的罪魁祸首，现在反而自己送上门来？简直可笑。阿拉丁直接扭头走人，可怜掉到身上的蛇被扔出去老远，他还不解气，一边往外走一边气呼呼的把石头地面跺得邦邦响，直到走出洞口都几十米远了，他也不知道自己到底在生什么气。

阿拉丁回头看着黑漆漆的洞口。  
这才过去了多少日子，现在就放他出来不是太便宜他了么？

拜托，何必找这么多的借口，承认就好了。你想见他。

不，才不是这样！阿拉丁狠狠否定心里的那个声音。

那么转头走掉不是更好？虽然在沙漠里走上几天变成干尸的可能性还是很大，可总比被精灵折磨致死想来好的多吧。

该死的。阿拉丁低声咒骂着，一边大跨步在山洞里行进。  
我只是来找魔毯，他告诉自己，找到我就走，一刻也不多待。我不想变成沙漠干尸，仅此而已。  
大约十几分钟后，他走到山洞尽头，果然！被石块压住了半边的魔毯看到他的出现，高兴地挥动金黄色的毯穗，仿佛再喊：你小子终于来啦！

阿拉丁使出了吃奶的劲儿费了好大功夫才把魔毯从石头下解救出来。它到底是怎么上这儿来的？  
魔毯抖抖身子，示意阿拉丁赶紧坐上来，仿佛在说我们得赶紧离开这个鬼地方。有什么话出去再说。  
可阿拉丁的全部视线都集中在它被困的空间后面。魔毯拉着他，让他快走。但他已经全然无法理会了。他跪下来，往前凑近了身子。  
神灯静静的掩埋在沙砾下。阿拉丁伸出了手，魔毯看到这一幕，身体因为害怕而绝望的蜷缩起来。

神灯。  
阿拉丁小心的握着手柄，确定自己不会擦到它。在他重新握住它的时候，他就知道那个人在里面。哦，他一定是感受到了自己被发现了，正兴奋的在壶身里逛荡，迫不及待的想要出来呢。阿拉丁更加仔细的确认自己不会碰到壶身的任何地方，然后跳上了魔毯。  
回家吧。他拍拍魔毯。

阿拉丁悄悄从露台返回了寝殿。乱七八糟的屋子已经由仆人们打扫的一尘不染，侍女见到他灰头土脸的样子惊呆了，赶紧为他烧好了洗澡水，他却挥挥手把仆人撵出了屋子。  
确定屋子里再没有别的人，连阿布也不在这里，阿拉丁把藏在魔毯下的神灯拿出来放到桌子上认真端详了起来。  
绝对是他。虽然只见过几眼就被精灵扔了出去，但应该是他没错。拜托，在一个诡异的山洞里有一盏灯的概率有多大呢？肯定是他。阿拉丁退开了几步，揉揉脸，强迫自己先冷静下来。  
自己在想些什么？真的想要擦这盏灯吗？疯了吗？里面可是贾方！放出来的后果……这个“宇宙最强大的存在”可能会把整个阿格拉巴付之一炬！所有茉莉珍爱的一切！他拥有的一切！毁掉他正常的生活！

殿门被重重敲响了。  
阿拉丁冲过去把神灯藏好，然后走过去打开了殿门。茉莉走了进来，看上去像是来兴师问罪的。  
“我叫你管教好阿布，阿拉丁！”  
“他又怎么惹到你了？”  
“波斯王子进献的礼品！他当着对方的面砸烂了！他这样的举动，只会让别的国家觉得我们没有教养，甚至因为我们的冒犯不尊，而与我们破坏关系，引发战争！”  
“他是只猴子，谁会跟猴子过不去？”  
“你是说我现在跟一只猴子过不去吗？”  
阿拉丁突然觉得特别疲倦：“我们真的要这么吵下去吗，茉莉？我会好好教育他的，你不要生气了。”  
茉莉叹了一口气，“对不起，阿拉丁。我只是……太焦虑了。所有的事情……需要要考虑的太多。爸爸真的很不容易。”  
阿拉丁给了她一个鼓励的拥抱。“如果有任何地方我能帮上忙的，你只需要开口就好。”  
“谢谢你，阿拉丁。我只是太累了，我本不想对你生气。”茉莉在他的嘴唇上落下轻柔一吻。“去洗个澡好吗？你这是到哪里去了？”  
阿拉丁尴尬一笑：“只是出去兜了一圈，没坐稳。”  
“你该叫上我的。”  
“那时候你在楼下跳舞呢。”  
茉莉的笑容消失了。“我还得去见大臣们。”然后便转身离开了。阿拉丁想自己大概又说错话了。

阿拉丁目送着茉莉消失在转角，然后赶紧关上了门。天哪，他可真怕茉莉刚才要进屋来，要是被她发现自己把神灯带回了王宫，大概现在已经被扫地出门了。阿拉丁把手伸向床底，却没摸到灯。他探下脑袋去，床底下空荡荡的。与此同时，阿布倒挂在床帏上，得意的冲他叫了两声。阿拉丁站起来，看着怀抱着神灯的阿布，如临大敌。  
“把那东西放下，阿布。”  
“嘎（不要）！”  
“这不是在开玩笑，阿布！快把那东西放下！”  
“啊（你吼我）！”  
“我很抱歉！但是你不该当着那么多人的面扒掉别人的裤子，那样很没有礼貌！”  
“唔嘎（那是条很丑很丑的裤子）！”  
“我知道！我也很不喜欢！但那是他们国家的传统礼服，我们应该尊重他们，对不对？”阿拉丁慢慢靠近，向前伸出手，朝着阿布挥舞着手里的一根香蕉，一边循循善诱，“你手里的东西很危险，阿布，你知道的，里面装着魔鬼，他会把你的香蕉都变成那种裤子，所以快给我，不然你再也吃不到好吃的香蕉了。”  
阿布可以失去怀里的新玩具，但是不能失去香蕉！香蕉万岁！阿布把玩具扔了出去，扑向香蕉！而阿拉丁则飞身扑向加速坠落的神灯。


	4. “煎熬”的沐浴时刻

从被囚禁过去了多久？一年、两年，还是一个世纪？  
这是个噩梦吧，如果自己能醒过来，幸运的发现自己还是城里那个无家可归的小偷贾方。  
“嘿！贾方，把昨天从我这里拿走的苹果还回来！”  
“抱歉老板！根本没这回事。你的苹果只是自己长腿跑掉了吧？”  
“贾方！祈祷别被我抓到！”  
老板越过摊子要来抓他。他顺手又抓起一个苹果，挤过人群溜掉，身形笨重的老板被拦在后面，不小心摔倒在自己的苹果摊里。他大笑着跑远了。这样的日子是什么时候结束的呢？他已经完全记不清了。只依稀记得自己一步步的往上爬，艰难的维持地位。  
“这些是我们的盟友，我们不能开战。”  
“你的想法太激进了，贾方，记着你的身份！退下！”

够了、够了！停下、停下！他向着虚空咆哮。  
“宇宙最强大的存在”？只是个笑话吧。被关在一个巴掌大的灯里，永世不能翻身，无时无刻不被心魔折磨，生不如死。他真是够了，快要疯了，他向着虚空祈祷，祈祷有人能发现他，把他带离这里，只要能让他出去，他什么都愿意做！但是没有人出现。蝎子和蜥蜴从他身上爬过，黄沙渐渐把他淹没在深土里，他对此无能为力。  
如果他已经是宇宙中最强大的存在了，那么还有谁能救他出这个地狱？！

尽管肩膀可能存在脱臼的风险，但阿拉丁保持着摔在地上的动作不敢动，他紧紧地盯着被牢牢抓在手里的神灯，大气也不敢出。他十分确定刚才自己已经擦到了神灯。但是什么也没有出现。这就有些奇怪了。  
他爬起来，仔细观察着手里的神灯。  
奇怪。  
他记得，那位精灵朋友没被释放出来的时候，他把那盏神灯捧在手里的感觉。沉甸甸的、金色的壶身流淌着蓝色的光。可这个呢？灰扑扑的遍布划痕，没有丝毫光彩不说，连壶嘴都缺了一块儿，他不太确定这是不是山洞的老鼠啃噬的成果。  
贾方就在这里面吗？在这盏破旧的灯里面吗？还是他自己的幻想，跑到沙漠里捡回了一个垃圾？

阿布已经吃完了香蕉，跑回到他身边想要要回玩具。阿拉丁拦住他，把神灯翻来覆去看了个遍，然后看着一旁好奇的阿布，悄声说：“要不，我们再试试？”  
阿布表示赞同的拍拍手。  
阿拉丁坐直了身子，紧张到手心都开始出汗。不管了，他深吸一口气，把手掌覆上古铜色的壶身，略微使一些力道，来回摩擦了两次。也许是上一次没用力，他这样想着。这一次总该出来了吧。  
可还是没有任何变化。阿拉丁的脑袋上冒起了问号。阿布急切地叫着，跳着，想要抢回玩具。阿拉丁把他推开，“不行，阿布，这不能给你，这是神灯。”  
阿布在空中胡乱比划着，阿拉丁明白他的意思：没有冒烟的精灵，这根本不是神灯。  
阿拉丁失望的把灯递给阿布。也许这真的只是一盏普通的灯而已。

阿布开心的接过来开始摆弄。阿拉丁用眼角的余光却突然注意到一道不易察觉的光芒从壶身上闪了过去。哦，是他看花眼了吗？不可能的，可刚才那道光分明是......？  
哼。阿拉丁转了转眼珠，心生一计。他从地上爬起来，故作轻松的拍拍衣服上的尘土，又打了个呵欠，转身走向后殿：“阿布，那就是一盏破旧的灯，别当宝贝了！还记得茉莉上一次因为你随地小便生气吗？我看这个灯给你做尿壶再合适不过了！”  
阿布赞同的叫了一声，然后把灯放在地上，撅着身子冲着壶嘴比划了起来，看样子是马上就想试试。  
阿拉丁躲在帷幔后面目不转睛的盯着看。

果然。那盏灯开始晃动了起来，一阵褐色的烟雾从壶嘴里冒了出来，幻化成一只手捉住阿布直接扔出了窗外！在露台晒太阳的魔毯赶紧追了出去，阿布估计是被吓倒了，没再回到屋里，惨烈的叫声传出去好远。  
阿拉丁弄出些声响，表示自己又回到了屋内。他瞥见那阵烟雾嗖的缩回了灯里，他装作没看见，低声嘟囔着阿布去哪儿了，把神灯捡了起来（“又乱丢玩具”），又去大衣柜里挑出几件衣服，转身进了后殿。  
后殿没有别的设计，只有一处供王室们嬉戏享乐的浴池。侍女们将烧好的热水倒入水池，撒上今天早晨新摘的玫瑰花瓣。阿拉丁表示自己不需要仕女们的服务，随手把神灯放在水池边，示意她们退出去记得把门关好。  
阿拉丁在一旁冲洗干净身体，缓缓滑入水池。神灯的壶身像一面镜子一样映射着水池里的场面。哦，这场面实在是，非常，嗯，引人遐想。齐腰深的水把私密的部位掩在水下，可那蜜色的肌肤、饱满的胸肌、明晰的人鱼线一一展现在眼前，水珠在男性雄美的身躯上滑落。室内水汽氤氲缭绕，给神灯蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾。  
阿拉丁在温暖的水池里眯了一会儿，才“注意”到神灯被自己放在了水池边上。他蹚水过去捧起神灯，额前的黑发滑落的水珠滴在神灯的大肚腩上，他勾起嘴角，伸手把水珠抹了个干净，却转头又把神灯原地放下，伸手去够放在一旁的浴巾。  
神灯落地时发出一阵轻微的颤抖，整个壶身都在变红、变热，几乎已经很难再掩饰了。可偏偏阿拉丁就是“没注意”神灯的这些变化，大喇喇的从水池里走出来，在一旁架子上悠然自得的挑选各种香味的精油。  
神灯红到壶顶大概都快要冒出烟儿了。这画面实在是少儿不宜。他为什么还不赶紧穿上衣服！哦，这结实的小腿、紧实的腹肌......如果神灯可以流鼻血的话，可能已经血尽灯亡了。哦，他在干什么？他为什么要......？哦，该死的，他走过来了！  
神灯赶紧竭力控制住自己。阿拉丁跪在它面前，把它捧了起来，翻来覆去的看了个遍。他要干什么？哦，不！  
阿拉丁把神灯浸在了水里，又提起来。反反复复，一遍又一遍。  
哦，救命！这是谋杀!咕噜噜......

阿拉丁满意的看着干净许多的神灯。取过毛巾来好好擦干净了。咦，感觉好像轻快了许多。阿拉丁扭头看着水雾萦绕的水池，天窗外云朵遮住了太阳，看上去就像有潜伏在水底的巨大阴影。  
阿拉丁带着挑选好的精油返回水池，把一瓶清油统统倒进了水里。热气蒸腾，香气弥漫。阿拉丁有些昏昏欲睡，靠在水池旁闭上了眼睛，没有注意到水池里的阴影悄悄浮了上来。

可恶！还不如烂在山洞里!居然又被这个臭小子找到了？这小子还真是有点好运气！不过在他这里不会是好运气了，这个混蛋三番五次羞辱他，害得自己落到这步田地，他今天就要手刃仇人，报仇雪恨！  
精灵•贾方在水底依次变出了匕首、长矛、弯刀、短剑，搞得自己就像个倒卖军火的，可到底也没选好到底要用哪种兵器来结果了水池那头的小子。  
贾方屏住呼吸，凑到阿拉丁面前。当精灵就是有这么个好处，能悄悄的做许多坏事。比如杀死阿拉丁。贾方兴奋地摩拳擦掌，就差美的笑出声来了。可就他在准备把剑刺进阿拉丁的喉咙的时候，就放在阿拉丁身后、水池边上的神灯突然莫名其妙的闪了一下光。贾方感到浑身上下一阵凉意。他不禁迟疑了。拿剑的手停在半空，离阿拉丁的喉咙只有几厘米。  
他又试探的往前走了一步，但是就像是遇到了一堵气墙一样，无论如何那把剑也刺不穿那堵墙，阿拉丁就近在咫尺，可恶！  
他当然知道为什么。阿拉丁擦亮了神灯。是的，在寝殿的时候，跟那只猴子争抢的时候，他就已经成功唤醒了他，没错！现在自己的仇人成了主人！天知道他从壶嘴里冒出一点来看到阿拉丁的那张脸之后，有多恼火吗？！还有那狗屁的精灵规定，不允许伤害自己的主人，否则就会被关进灯里永远都不要想再出来。贾方不过想试一试，神灯就已经对他发出了警告。好吧，好吧。贾方把短剑一丢，重新躲进水里瞪着“主人”。法则里有的是“灰色地带”，他绝对有本事让阿拉丁死在自己手里！

阿拉丁把一切都看在眼里。是的，他能看见。能看见贾方一脸凶狠的拿着剑在自己的眼前比划，那个笨蛋太兴奋了以至于都没发现自己是在装睡。  
拥有一个想要杀死自己的精灵是什么体验？阿拉丁也很烦躁啊。

空气中弥漫着一股奇香。阿拉丁不自觉的加重了呼吸，味道有点甜腻但好闻极了，像是茉莉花的味道，但是要更浓烈、更诱惑。阿拉丁不禁睁开了眼睛。水雾依然没有散去，四周静悄悄的，只有他一个人而已。他扭头看了一眼神灯，不确定精灵现在还在不在里面。  
嗯，干这种事情，当然，要私密一点的空间。阿拉丁想。他的脸有点发热，但他觉得是在热水池里呆了太久的缘故。他有点等不及了，这有点怪但他不知道为什么，通常他从来不会有这种感觉。他沉下身子，靠着水池边换了个舒服的姿势坐着，握住了自己的昂扬然后开始自慰。  
阿拉丁想象着茉莉柔软的身体，但这并不能让他更加兴奋。他停下休息了一会儿，把那个人引入脑海里来，然后闭上眼睛继续。水池里因为他的动作有轻微的细响。  
他想象着一脸凶狠又无奈的宰相大人被他压在身下操弄而哭泣的样子。 哦，只是想起大人的紧致火热的小穴紧紧包裹住他的肉棒的那种感觉，他就要射了。天底下怎么会有那么淫荡的身体，只要一撩拨就硬起来的挺立，敏感到不像话的乳头，还有宰相大人嘴里甜美的津液。哦，他太怀念了，真想再把肉棒放进大人的小穴里狠狠操弄一番，把他那两张不听话的小嘴都操到高潮，灌满他的精液。  
太刺激了。只是想象了一番这样的场景，阿拉丁就要达到高潮。他加快撸动坚硬的肉棒，呼吸粗重，高潮时情不自禁的呼唤着宰相大人的名字。

前宰相大人•贾方•精灵，一脸嫌恶的躲开水中的乳状漂浮物。很不幸，他目睹了阿拉丁自慰的全过程，而且多少有那么一点被眼前的场景给刺激到了。阿拉丁在叫他的名字，他真不知道是该高兴还是恶心。不过之前被他戏弄过两次的经历可是历历在目，他大方承认自己除了感觉到羞辱之外，的确有那么一点的......舒服。阿拉丁很照顾他的感觉，技巧虽然不是很熟，但是胜在东西够大，他被填满的时候的那种感觉......确实可以回味。可阿拉丁给他的羞辱也是实实在在的，这小子只是想满足自己的淫欲而已，刚才他的脑子里还不一定在想些什么呢！  
贾方觉得自己该回到神灯里去，不该再看下去了。可是眼睛又总是不由自主的盯着阿拉丁看。哦拜托，就算他是精灵，也是有欲望的好吗？而且那个白痴把一整瓶催情的精油都倒进池子里了，如果有任何一个人进来在这屋子里待上半分钟，就算挨操的对象是块石头大概也会被捅穿。他是精灵也不能幸免。而那个傻小子早被熏得七荤八素了。  
也许......贾方心里有了一个想法，一个很莽撞的想法。有点冒险，但是值得一试。其实，他也没有别的办法了，他既想要复仇，又想要重获自由，可他不想又回到神灯里去，精灵能长命百岁又如何？还不是要受人摆布。如果他足够幸运，阿拉丁也许会受他的蛊惑，早早消耗掉三个愿望，最后给他自由也不一定。  
就这么做吧。贾方下定了决心，然后朝着阿拉丁的方向游了过去。

阿拉丁还沉浸在高潮的余韵当中。他仍觉得不满足。也许他该许个愿望让精灵出来帮他泄泄火？呵，自己大概会被直接给塞进灯壶里吧。他那个暴脾气的精灵不给他惹事就不错了。说起来，他怎么一直这么老实？还在灯壶里乖乖待着吗？阿拉丁刚想转头看看，却发现前方的水面上多了个东西......呃，好像是个脑袋。  
那是......贾方？

阿拉丁看着贾方默默地来到自己的面前。  
赤裸的、人类的贾方。正看着他。  
这句话也许不合时宜，但是他觉得对方像个僵尸。拥有人类的身体，却失去了灵魂。所以他想，精灵刚才可能一直都没在灯里，也没去外面世界搞破坏，只是躲在水里看了半天自己自慰。  
这简直“太好了”。他一定听见自己刚才叫他名字了。这要他怎么解释？“我太想念你的后洞了所以在自慰的时候把你当成了意淫对象真抱歉最后没忍住叫了你的名字”？听上去真是没有诚意啊。可是，等一等，他现在的身份可是精灵的主人吧？如果还想要得到好的对待的话，他一定不敢公开嘲讽自己！  
阿拉丁在心里拼命地给自己打气，刚想说点什么壮胆的话，贾方已经凑到跟前贴了上来。那对黑眼珠一眨也不眨的盯着自己，看得他都发毛了。  
“呃......贾方？你......”  
他的话还没说出口，就被对方冰凉的双唇堵住了嘴唇。  
什么情况......？嗯？贾方在亲他？  
阿拉丁的脑袋炸成了一朵烟花，被吓到往后撤退，可是贾方紧紧追着，再说他后面就是水池，他也躲不到哪里去，只能由着贾方一下一下的啄着自己的嘴唇。他惊慌的把对方一把推开，贾方像一个真正的精灵一样，晃晃悠悠的被推开了一点距离，只有胸部以上的身体漂在水面上。  
阿拉丁觉得自己很不舒服。  
“你在搞什么鬼，贾方？！”他大吼。

贾方很委屈：“我在服侍你。”  
“什么？！”  
“我是神灯里的精灵，可以满足你的三个愿望。你是我的主人了。”  
“我知道这个！我是说！你......你刚才为什么要那么做？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我喜不喜欢？不......这不是重点！我根本！我刚才根本没有许愿！”  
“所以......让我亲吻你，是你的愿望吗？”  
哦，阿拉丁完全被绕进去了，这个贾方一点也不老实，绝对的，瞧他嘴角那抹坏笑！  
“这不是我的愿望！”  
“那好吧。我以为你会喜欢这个。”贾方撇撇嘴，一副很受伤的表情，“但是，”轻轻的一阵烟幕，人类形态的贾方出现在水池里，跪伏在阿拉丁的面前，欲望的眼神简直要把他吞了。  
“这是我的愿望.....主人。”

阿拉丁迷迷糊糊的就把贾方给上了。他自己也不清楚怎么就成了现在这样了，也许是贾方太过主动让他觉得不太现实，所以到现在他还觉得自己在梦里。可被自己骑在身下浪叫连连的人明明就是贾方，难道变成精灵还有这样的好处？阿拉丁只觉得又要到高潮了，这个精灵怕不是想把自己给榨干了，怎么都喂不够。  
阿拉丁把最后一滴精液也留在了已经被干的松软的小洞里，然后退了出来。贾方顺从的过来舔干净肉棒，阿拉丁觉得很有必要制止他的挑逗行为，不然自己可能今天真的走不出这里了。  
“停停停，你不必这么做。”阿拉丁都有点害羞了。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“我......暂停一下。我只是需要暂停一下。”  
“好的。”  
“你不需要回到灯里吗？”  
“我会的。”  
“我是说......你回到灯里吧。休息一下。”  
“好。”贾方点点头，化成一团烟雾消失在神灯内。  
阿拉丁飞快的穿好衣服，抓起神灯就冲了出去。刚进入寝殿，就差点撞上茉莉。  
“你吩咐不许别人打扰，这么久了，侍女们刚才都来向我报告，怕你不小心溺毙在水池里了。你没事吧？”  
“怎么会有事呢！我很好。我只是......不小心在里面睡着了。”  
“嗯，你看上去气色不错。”茉莉笑道。“脏衣服留在那里就好了，仆人们会去收拾的。”她指了指阿拉丁抱着的换下来的衣物。“快去放下吧，准备好跟女王殿下一起用餐了吗？”  
“已经晚上了吗？”阿拉丁这才注意到外面的天空已经黑了下来，侍女们正在屋里点上蜡烛。  
“你以为呢？”茉莉转身向门口走去。  
阿拉丁趁着茉莉背对着他的功夫，赶紧把神灯塞到了枕头底下。  
“看来我确实......睡了挺长时间。”他紧跟着茉莉走了出去，把门关上了。

精灵贾方从枕头底下溜出来，听着门外远处的两人的说话声，若有所思。


	5. 第一次“反击”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！此章有少量BG性描写

茉莉与他共享了美味的一餐。他们小酌了几杯，饭后一起在宫苑长廊里散步聊天，夜深人静时候，他们甚至还乘上魔毯出去兜了一次风。茉莉很高兴。阿拉丁也为她能够终于得到了片刻休息而开心。魔毯在寝殿的露台外停下，他们牵着手走进房间。简单的洗漱过后，茉莉拉着阿拉丁倒在床上，两人开始亲吻。

贾方悄悄躲在窗帘后面的角落里，看着阿拉丁把茉莉的衣裳褪去。精灵本该是没有情感的物种。可他现在心里酸溜溜的。他才不会承认是因为看到阿拉丁和茉莉的……嗯，他没有去看，那太恶心了。他只是听到就已经觉得反胃想吐。  
可他坚定的告诉自己是精灵，精灵是没有感觉的。酸溜溜的话一定是因为他刚才在等待阿拉丁回来的时候无聊吃多了葡萄，是胃酸而已。可他不确定自己还有没有胃这种器官。如果自己吃坏了肚子，阿拉丁会不会找个医师来看一看他，世界上有可以为精灵瞧病的医师吗？  
哦，他真是个白痴。瞧他在想些什么？他可是无所不能的精灵！他可以把老妇变成少女，把穷人变成富翁，把沙漠变成大海！  
哦，不，他不能把沙漠变成大海，他没有见过大海的样子，无论他是人还是精灵的时候，他都没离开过这片土地。  
他感受到在身体里涌动的那种情绪。他搞不明白这是怎么一回事。他得承认，在还是人类那会儿，他对情感这方面就不怎么在行。想想吧，当时他威胁想要娶到茉莉公主，也只是因为她是可以帮助自己登上王位的工具而已。  
爱？能有什么用处？爱让人软弱。  
他瞧不起阿拉丁跟茉莉公主两人的爱情那一套，尽管他大概就是因为他们两个之间的爱，所以才被打败的。整个王宫都在帮着他们，自己成了众矢之的，所以在他被关在山洞里的那一段时间，他仔细想了想，自己的确在某些方面有问题。比如太执着于攀附王位。不过这是他的心结，永远不想要屈居第二，可是想一想，成为了阿格拉巴的王之后呢？这片土地上有那么多的国家，那么多的王族，他能够一统天下吗？  
也许他能。  
也许他会感谢阿拉丁，让自己上了这个圈套，成为一名无所不能的精灵，他只要跟自己的主人好好的动动脑筋，诱惑他说出自己想要得到的愿望就好了，想一想吧，主人的愿望，也是他的愿望，他可以好好的利用主人，得到自己想要的东西。  
他把期冀的目光落到了阿拉丁身上。  
他那傻乎乎的主人阿拉丁，在操一个女人。不过是几个小时前，他还在跟自己翻云覆雨呢。他的精力可真够旺盛。贾方心想。

阿拉丁凶猛的撞击茉莉湿润的蜜巢，动作有些粗鲁，但茉莉很受用，呻吟声越来越大，丝毫没有一国君主该有的矜持。阿拉丁没有因为茉莉的哀求而停下，他没有展现任何怜悯，只是机械的重复着冲撞的动作。  
茉莉低声哀求他轻些，但他没有理会。在这种时候，停下和轻一些之类的要求完全是下意识的，却没有任何必要。  
但是茉莉把他推开，强迫他停了下来。  
阿拉丁被推倒在床上，迷惑的看着她。“怎么了？”  
茉莉逼近他，语气有些责怪，“我说轻一些！你伤到我了。”  
阿拉丁简直不知道该如何回答，他只好答道，“对不起？”  
阿拉丁的脸色不太好看。茉莉意识到自己可能有点激进了，她俯下身子亲吻阿拉丁。  
阿拉丁被动接受着她的亲吻，心里却越来越别扭。他问她，却不是真心想问：“你还想继续吗？”  
“是的，但是请轻一些……”

床铺又开始有节奏的晃动，但是两人的声音明显都节制了许多。但无论是什么，对躲在神灯里的贾方来说都是刺耳的噪音，吵得他根本没法思考问题。他又忍耐了一会儿，两人还没结束交配，他再也忍不了，愤怒直接化作窗外的闪电，轰隆隆，一道白光直劈而下，把两人都吓了一大跳。

“只是打雷吗？如果下雨的话，正好可以解决下城的干旱问题。”  
“女王殿下，你确定在这种时候还要考虑干旱问题？”阿拉丁有点哭笑不得。  
“我只是在表达我的想法……如果这场雨能够多下点就好了。”说完，茉莉也被自己的话逗笑了，抬头向丈夫献上歉意的一吻。

在逐渐消失的雷声下，床上的两人拥抱着安然睡去。贾方瞪着布满红血丝的眼睛溜出神灯，到露台的栏杆上“坐下”，哀愁的望着远处黑暗的城市，他已经被迫听了大半夜的嗯嗯啊啊，脑子快成了一团浆糊。  
真的开始下雨了。一年之中只有一次的雨，会下满整整一天一夜，下城的百姓不用再担心没水吃的问题了。城外的湖泊也可以补充好水分，在未来一年里为城里提供水源。阿格拉巴的土地会再次被洗净，雨过天晴后，天空会比宝石还要纯净美丽。

曾经，他也希望这座城市能够在苏丹的治理下生机勃勃。抛弃自己的野心不谈，老苏丹目光短浅，根本看不到国家未来的隐患。以“和”治何其简单？这个世界本来就是弱肉强食，外敌虎视眈眈，如果你不去吞并别人，那么别人早晚有一天会吞并自己。不过很可惜，他在这位新苏丹的身上，也没有看到他们对待这件事情上有多大的改观。茉莉以为用她的美貌和一点小聪明就能挽救她的国家了吗？他不认为会这么简单。这位苏丹的统治会给国家带来灭顶之灾，一切只是时间问题。

贾方看着自己飘荡在栏杆外面的“双腿”，那是烟雾状的灰影，正随着狂风暴雨一起晃动。  
他是精灵。是时候发挥他的作用了。他早该这么做。  
厚重的云层正向地面倾泻水流，他抬头望向天空，指尖电流涌动。

暴雨已经持续了整整三天。  
王宫是制高点，情况还好一些，但城市里情况已经岌岌可危。因为是沙漠城市，他们并没有完善的排水系统，雨水无处可去，在下城的每一处街头巷口汇集，然后倒灌入每一户人家。百姓们怨声载道，王宫里聚集了商量对策的大臣们，却没人能拿出实际的法子来解决问题。  
茉莉同样寝食难安。城中汇报一层层传递上来，预计的损失已经触及红线。再这样下去，她的国家会被暴雨冲垮的。  
这场暴雨太反常了。历史上阿格拉巴从来没有遇到过这样的情况。茉莉对待这样的天灾实在是无法从书上找到答案。位高权重的老臣试探的给过她提醒，这样反常的天气也许是被诅咒的。阿格拉巴被困在里面，如果不能破解诅咒，暴雨永远不会停歇之类的话。她不相信这些，只能吩咐下去，城中所有男丁全部去挖排水沟，尽快把水排出去。可这项工程在持续的暴雨面前只能缓慢的进行。想要解决根本，还是得让雨停下来。  
到底要怎么做才能让雨停下来？茉莉看着被暴雨击打到震动的窗户，天空依然是阴沉沉的发瘆，远处城中一片灰暗，心急如焚。

入夜，暴雨仍在持续。阿拉丁拖着疲惫的身躯回到寝殿，连衣服也未换下便倒在床上。他与哈基姆带领着军队在城里四处挖排水沟，虽有进展，但是效果不佳。城中道路太过复杂，这他是知道的，所以即使挖了再多条排水沟，水还是很难流出去。暴雨来袭，很多人只能躲在家里，但家已经被水淹没了大半。再这样下去，整座城都会被水淹没的。  
他想到三天前的夜晚，茉莉还跟他说起这场雨来的是多么的及时，能够正好解决用水问题，可没想到这场雨却一下就不停了。今天他还看到有许多人站在屋顶上祈祷，祈祷不知道在哪里的神明，快点把雨停下来。

说到这个……  
阿拉丁把藏在床底下的神灯拿了出来。他心里一直有一个想法。  
这样百年难遇的糟糕天气，不会和灯里的精灵有关系吧？毕竟在没有把它拿回王宫之前，阿格拉巴还一直都是一帆风顺呢。  
但是自己也不能妄下定论。把精灵叫出来，好好的问一问，也许他能有什么解决方法，也说不定。阿拉丁这样想着，便摩擦了神灯。

人类形态的贾方出现在窗前，他穿着像从前一样的黑色长袍，着迷的看着外面的瓢泼大雨，不等阿拉丁询问便自顾自说道：“很壮观，不是吗？这雨要是再下两天，阿格拉巴就要变成一个水城了，我们的女王也就再也不用担心水资源的问题了。”

阿拉丁不愿意承认自己真的猜对了。尽管他早有预感。  
“你为什么要这么做？快让雨停下来！”阿拉丁穿过房间，一把揪住他。  
贾方看着阿拉丁焦急的样子，微微一笑，“当然可以。但是……你知道规矩。”  
“你制造了这场雨，你应该让它停下来！”  
“是的没错，但这是你的愿望，阿拉丁。我嘛……”贾方皮笑肉不笑，“我很愿意满足女王的小小心愿。不用太感激我，我只是帮了她一点小忙。”  
“你是我的精灵，你不能去完成别人的心愿！”  
“法则规定精灵要服从神灯掌控者的命令并实现他的三个特定愿望，其余的嘛，”他比划了一下，“灰色地带。”  
阿拉丁告诉自己深呼吸，别去揍眼前的这张脸。这张比城墙还要厚的脸，打上去可能只是闷响一声，他根本不会疼。  
他放开了手，退后几步。  
“你别想得逞，贾方。”

第四天。  
走投无路的茉莉试图亲自带领着军队去挖排水沟，但被哈基姆拦下了。茉莉颓废的靠在王座上，看着哈基姆带着军队离开。阿拉丁躲在一边，想要上前安慰她，又觉得自己不够资格。  
他一路垂头丧气的回到寝殿。贾方已经坐在椅子上边吃葡萄边等他了。阿拉丁走到他的对面。  
“我猜你准备好许愿了？”他放下葡萄，取过帕子来擦擦手。  
阿拉丁直直的盯着他。  
“我希望……”他最后还是说道。  
“这场雨停下来。”

贾方露出胜利的笑容。他利落的打了一个响指。  
“如您所愿。”

 

侍女轻声叫醒因为劳累过度而趴在桌子上不小心睡着的茉莉。她在心里埋怨自己怎么睡了过去，事情还没有解决，雨还没有停……

雨停了？  
这几天充斥在耳边的暴雨声此刻完全消失，她惊喜的回过头去，侍女忙过去打开了窗扇。她提裙急奔到窗边，眼前的一切让她几乎要热泪盈眶了——乌云退散，阳光明媚，积水在以肉眼可见的速度渗入地下、流向城外……她能听到城里传来的一阵阵的欢呼声。人们重新走上街头，谈论着这几天的奇遇；商贩们赶紧把货品摆上集市，想赚回这几天的钱；妇女们纷纷把被雨水浸泡过的衣服挂起来晾晒；孩子们开心的在街头玩着泥巴。  
雨停了，阿格拉巴又活过来了。她揉揉有些僵痛的脸庞，情不自禁的与侍女来了个大大的拥抱。

阿拉丁打开窗户，浅蓝色的天空飘荡着洁白的云朵，微风轻拂，一片鸟语花香。街上也开始热闹起来，好几处房子冒出了炊烟。可怕的天气终于结束了。没错是他，阿拉丁，通过消耗掉一个愿望结束了这一切。但他没有任何喜悦的情绪。他转过身去，贾方就站在他的身后。  
两人都默默的看着对方，都在猜测对方在想些什么。  
阿拉丁想，他本来可以与贾方的关系更加亲密。如果神明指引他到沙漠里去再一次找到了神灯，再一次找到了贾方，那么现在他所经受的一切就应该存在意义。他承认，他的内心深处期盼着贾方可以变得好一些，心里有那么一个地方相信贾方不是一个十足的坏人，这样他就可以不放弃他。哦，他在心里嘲笑着自己的这个想法。难道他还真的跟贾方操出感情来了？可现在他所做的一切算是什么呢？他因为赌气，仅仅是因为跟贾方的赌气而选择不去许愿让这场雨停下来！他究竟在干些什么？难道现在的他住在王宫里，就真的忘记了从前的痛苦吗？忘记了自己还是个穷小子的时候，一无所有的时候吗？  
他觉得自己变得很可怕。他不愿意承认，但他心里的声音知道这是他的真实想法：他不想让贾方得逞。他与贾方在进行无形的博弈，而他不想输掉这场比赛。他必须要向贾方证明，他才是他的主人。而他的任性带来的代价又是什么呢？如果还继续放任贾方在这里，那么下一次，他会给阿格拉巴带来什么？是瘟疫还是天火？亦或是其他更加可怕的东西？  
他不知道，也不想知道。他把神灯从沙漠里带回来，就是一个天大的错。他曾经有那么一点希望，觉得贾方会变得好起来吗？觉得他会得着教训，变成一个好一点的人/精灵吗？现在看来真是可笑。他简直是蠢透了。他不过跟以前一样，是个可恶、自私、邪恶的坏蛋。  
他应该立刻把这件事解决掉。

“我以为你会享受获得自由的这些日子，我以为你会改邪归正，选择去做一点好事，选择去看一看天空和飞鸟，而不是只能在山洞里呆着，烂在土里。但是从你的所作所为来看，很明显，你还是更适合回到神灯里，回到那个山洞里去，不是吗？”阿拉丁从床下拿出神灯，擦拭着蒙尘的壶身。“我相信你是个聪明人，贾方。在你选择施法的时候，你就能够想到今天的这个结果。回到神灯里去吧，我会把你送回你该待的地方，也许是我的错，不该把你带出来。精灵说的对，你也许真的需要独自待上一万年，才能够得到一点教训。”  
“进去吧，我会把你亲自送回去。”

贾方看着放到自己眼前的神灯，沉默良久。  
“在我回到山洞之前……”他抬起头，小心翼翼的请求，“我能坐一次魔毯吗？”


	6. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

“我们可以再从湖上绕一圈吗？那里实在是太美了。”

贾方端坐在魔毯之上，一路上像个旅游观光客，兴奋却平静的向阿拉丁请求在这里或者那里停下。他们在下城区看墙面孩子们的涂鸦，在农田里看随风晃动的玉米穗儿，在溪水边看欢快游动的小鱼……他们在山顶看了日落，在树梢上看月亮从湖面升起，贾方着迷而又满足的看着这一切。

月光照在他们身上，阿拉丁注意到贾方身体有淡淡的透明。这几乎瞬间击中了他。他扭过头去，不再去看。

“可以。”他简单回答道，然后操纵魔毯沿着湖边飞行。

他以为贾方还会再提其他的要求。但是没有。他只是静静的坐在魔毯前面，端端正正的坐着，像个孩子一样好奇，迷恋的看着所有的一切，风把他的袍子吹起，他时而会自己开心的笑起来，但马上又把笑容收回去。闪耀的星光落在他的眼睛里。

 

湖中心有一个不过十米见方的小岛。阿拉丁慢慢把魔毯停下，跳下魔毯，岛中央唯一的大树在沙地上投下巨大的阴影，阿拉丁走过去靠在一块光滑的石头上，眼见之处全部是蓝色的湖水，微风轻拂，湖水流动有轻轻的波浪声，仰头望去，月光透过密密的树叶落下来，一切都带上了柔和的银光。他招呼贾方过来一起坐下。

“喜欢这儿吗？”他问。

贾方贴着他坐下，“我有选择吗？”他的声音听不出任何情绪。

“是的，你有过……”

贾方不想争吵，他截过话头。“我很喜欢。”

他抬头仰望星光。

“谢谢你。”

 

两个人都沉默着。风吹过树叶有簌簌的声响，水面波光粼粼。

一只迷路的灰雀在他们头顶的树枝上轻轻发出婉转的啼叫。

贾方贴近他的耳朵：“你想不想……？”

阿拉丁捻着地上的细沙，因为这句话而不由得心跳加快了。

 

在远远一旁堆沙堡玩的魔毯突然感受到两人之间变换的氛围，默默的转过毯子去，然后卷成一团开始原地休息。

 

 

阿拉丁用指尖轻轻的触摸着贾方冰凉的额头、脸颊、嘴唇。曾经满溢星光的眼睛如今只有他的倒影。只有他一个人。这让他膨胀而充满占有欲。他抬起贾方的下巴，嘴唇凑上去开始轻柔的吻他，并渐渐加重力道。

贾方顺从的张开嘴唇，让阿拉丁完全的侵占他的口腔。年轻人不像之前几次急切的进入他，反而在挑逗他上花费了大量时间。阿拉丁的舌头追逐着他的，碾压着他的，搅弄着他的软舌，夺取他的呼吸，直到他快要窒息才放开他。银亮的涎水控制不住的下坠，沾湿了他的外袍。而阿拉丁伸手便把这恼人的衣物褪去。他被脱到一丝不挂，主动的、完全的在阿拉丁的面前打开。

 

“如果你……”已经完全硬起来的肉棒抵在小腹的位置，他同样感受到阿拉丁渴望的目光。他短促的呼吸着，这太羞耻了，自己在主动邀请男人进入自己的身体，他结结巴巴的说，“你可以……直接进来。”

 

阿拉丁几乎是怜悯的看着他，也为他求欢的样子微微乍舌。但他选择视而不见，等待着对方的疼爱。但是并没有想象中的横冲直撞，阿拉丁只是握住他的肩膀，继续吻他。

 

这不是他想要的。他只想要对方在他身上凶狠的发泄，而不是他亲他个没完。亲吻，是带有感情的动作，他现在只想阿拉丁用他的肉棒狠狠干他。他开始小小的反击。他抬起头，阿拉丁迷惑的停下了亲吻。他为自己接下来要做的同样感到迷惑，却必须要做。心底深处，他知道自己想要这个。他就是个欠操的婊子，为了取悦他的主人，得到主人的疼爱他什么都愿意去做。

他手指颤抖着扯开阿拉丁的裤子，抚摸着对方已经高昂的火热。阿拉丁惊叹的眼神给了他信心，他舔了舔嘴唇，低下了头。

阿拉丁身上男性的味道充斥着他的鼻腔。他忍住想要吐出的感觉，利用唾液给嘴里跳动胀大的肉棒润滑。

 

阿拉丁想要把贾方推开，但在他的一次深喉之后，却不自觉的把他拉的更近。

哦，他在里面转动舌头了，见鬼，他到底从哪里学来的这些手段？这些……这些他都是在哪里学到的？还是说，他就是这样一具淫荡的身体？

 

阿拉丁浑身紧绷，竭力控制着自己不要在贾方的嘴里就开始冲刺。这简直太过火了，他怎么能用嘴给自己……哦，又一次深喉，他含得可真够深的。再来一回他一定会忍不住射出来的。

阿拉丁看着埋首在自己身下忙活的贾方，他正努力的上下吞吐自己的肉棒，用舌头从下而上然后包裹住他的前端，舌尖在上面打转。他双手揉捏着两侧饱满的囊袋，一刻不停的动作，并且打算再来一次深喉。

他也是这么做的。阿拉丁感觉到贾方的舌尖色情的在肉棒前端戳弄，被深深的刺激到，马上就要失守。但他生生控制住了射精的强烈欲望，一把推开贾方。

“你不用这么干。”他低吼道。

贾方跪坐着，嘴唇因为摩擦而红肿了。

“我很享受。”他说，“我想要你的肉棒，想要它的精液，灌满我的嘴……”

阿拉丁的欲火被彻底点燃了。他站起来，揪住贾方的头发，迫使他抬起头来听见自己的讲话。他握着肉棒用它点着贾方红润的嘴唇：“你想要这个？那就张开嘴，好好含住它……”

 

阿拉丁一下又一下的操着贾方的嘴巴。他尽量控制着自己的节奏，但是这也是在考验他的耐心。贾方几乎含不住他的，要全部吞进去也很难，所以只能在退出时用舌头嗦着他的前端，而在进入时发出被填满的呜咽。

哦，这温软口腔的感觉实在是舒服极了。阿拉丁没有办法再忍耐下去，他抓住贾方的头发，开始快速的向前挺送，贾方被他干得只能发出呜呜的声音。

 

他在操贾方的嘴。天啊，阿拉丁感到极度的愉悦和满足，尽管还有一点点不可思议。但他现在没工夫去想这些，这太刺激了。

很快高潮来临，阿拉丁想要撤出，但贾方阻止了他，并主动的吞咽肉棒增加刺激。阿拉丁只得缴械投降，把浓浓一股精液全部射进了贾方的嘴里。贾方把精液吐在了手掌里，阿拉丁十分确信他还是吞下了一部分，因此脸颊有些发烫，但接下来看到的场景几乎让他立刻又精神起来。

贾方依然保持着跪坐的姿势，借着阿拉丁精液的润滑，主动把手指探向了身下的小洞。可这种地方无论是第几次，开发时总是那样疼痛。但他还是咬牙把一根手指放了进去，然后试探着开始抽送。

他只是想尽快的把自己的小洞准备好，这样阿拉丁进来的时候，他也不会太疼。可他根本不知道自己这样的举动已经让眼前的人两眼发红，快要变成嗜血的狼。

 

阿拉丁一口咬在贾方的脖颈一侧，哑着嗓子问他：“你在干什么，嗯？已经等不及了，自己操自己吗？”

“不……”贾方羞愤的回答，却并没有停止自己手指的动作，“我只是……想要做一下润滑……”

阿拉丁恶意的把他的身子往下按，这让他一下子深入许多，他忍不住呜咽一声，前方挺立的肉棒也随着颤动。

阿拉丁觉得好玩极了。贾方的表情、动作，身体的每一处变化他都觉得好玩极了。他也很想看看贾方更加迷乱的样子。于是，他向后靠在石头上，向他面前的贾方命令到：

“扩张给我看。”

 

自己淫乱的样子就这样被阿拉丁全部收入眼底。贾方羞耻的同时，身体却因为被观看着而越发敏感。一根手指已经足够通畅，所以他很快放入第二根、第三根手指进行扩张，小洞被撑开的感觉让他发出满足的叹息，他情不自禁的开始操弄自己，上下摆动腰肢，好让自己的手指可以更加深入。

 

“阿拉丁、阿拉丁……”他呼唤着，渴望着被阿拉丁粗大的肉棒填满，可正在身体内抽送的手指也给他带来了巨大的刺激，他不想停下，只能乞求着阿拉丁对他的怜悯，快点过来操他。可阿拉丁根本不为所动，看热闹一般看着他，急得他只能靠过去寻求亲吻，身子也贴上去想要求得更多关注。

 

“想要我操你吗？”

“是的、是的……请……”

可阿拉丁把他推开了。

“那就操自己，操到高潮。快点。”

 

这……他不能……

可是阿拉丁没有让步，反而抱起胳膊来饶有兴致的盯着他的每一个动作。

贾方咬紧了嘴唇，重新往小洞里放入三根手指。精液有些干了，三根手指运动起来有些吃力，他只好加入一些唾液进行润滑，依然觉得有些疼痛。但他等不及了，想到阿拉丁正在看着他，便急急忙忙的抽送起来，敏感点不小心被戳弄到，这被刺激的感觉让他快要哭出来。可是只是刺激后穴想要高潮的话太难了，他握住前方的挺立开始撸动起来，双重的刺激让他爽到快要疯掉，他一边忍耐着不要叫的太大声，一边持续给自己施加刺激。

 

阿拉丁看着这淫秽的场面几乎也不能自持了。他把贾方的手拍掉，惩罚性的弹了一下贾方前方的高昂，“你这是在作弊，谁允许你摸自己前面的？嗯？”

“啊……”贾方被阿拉丁突然的动作刺激到流下眼泪，“我没有……”

“还说没有……”阿拉丁把肉棒前端分泌的黏液均匀的涂抹在整个柱身，“只是用手指干着，就已经这么兴奋了……真是淫荡的身体。”他拉扯着眼前挺立的乳首，这是他的敏感点。贾方大叫一声，果然很受用，不自觉的加快了手指抽送的动作。

 

“不行……阿拉丁，我快要……”贾方早就把羞耻感抛到脑后，操弄自己的手指一刻不停的在后方运动，但前面的感觉无人照顾，他好想碰碰坚挺的肉棒，可阿拉丁捉住他的另一只手残忍的不允许他触碰自己，他只能哭泣着请求。

阿拉丁舔着他的耳垂，缓慢又色情的跟他耳语：“你做的很好……你的宝贝已经完全翘起来了，想让我碰碰它吗？”

“是的、是的……”

“你想让我怎么做？”

“就是……让我、我自己就可以……啊！”贾方被突然的快感刺激到发出尖叫，阿拉丁握住了他的挺立狠狠的撸动着，他几乎瞬间就达到了高潮，小穴贪婪的吞咽着他的手指，精液射出来喷溅到阿拉丁的手中。

 

他还没有恢复过来，阿拉丁便把他刚刚释放出来的精液涂抹在自己的肉棒上，然后靠近了他已经松软的入口，缓慢的挺了进去。被撑开的感觉肯定很痛。阿拉丁注意到贾方瞬间僵硬的身体，便暂停了动作，俯身含住贾方的乳头开始舔吸，手掌把玩着对方软软的阴茎，果不其然没过多久，他就听到身下人开始发出难耐的呻吟，阴茎也重新变硬了起来，柔软的肠壁挤压包裹着他。

“你那儿吸着我呢，放松点儿，别这么紧。”阿拉丁扶着肉棒慢慢的向前挺进。

贾方张大口呼吸，乖乖的把腿张的更开，好让阿拉丁能够进得更加深入。阿拉丁挺到最深处又退出来，来来回回几次，感觉到贾方已经能够适应他的尺寸，便开始逐渐加快速度。

贾方承受着阿拉丁每一次直插到底的撞击，那种痛苦又快乐的双重体验不断把他抛入云霄，又直坠深窟。他丝毫不吝啬呻吟，放荡的叫声在寂静的湖面上回荡。

“阿拉丁、阿拉丁……”被操的快要失去神智，贾方无意识的呼喊着阿拉丁的名字，双手胡乱的在空中舞动，仿佛想要抓住什么似的。

阿拉丁捉住他的双手按过头顶，倾身吻下去，堵住了他的呻吟，下身却依然毫无仁慈的持续顶动。他没办法阻止这甜蜜的痛苦，只能热烈的回吻，腰部主动贴上去让两人的交合处更加紧密。

 

阿拉丁快要高潮了，但这火热的小穴带来的感觉实在是太美好了，他稍微放慢了速度，每一次顶弄都准确的撞击到那一处敏感点，这让贾方全身都绷紧起来，好像随时都会被操到高潮。

哦，他就知道他会喜欢这个。阿拉丁松开了对贾方双手的钳制，他颤抖的眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，看上去更让人有蹂躏他的欲望。

 

阿拉丁俯身在他的耳边，似乎是想跟他说些什么。但最后也是没有说出。只是拉过他的手与他十指交缠，然后突然开始挺动身子，带着一股狠劲儿。他就这样被操到高潮，精液全都粘到了阿拉丁身上。阿拉丁也到了极点，把热热的精液留在了里面，然后退出了他的身体。

 

两人并排躺在地上，纷纷调整着粗乱的呼吸。他们都没有注意到，十指相扣的手就这样交握在一起，在一切结束之后也没有分开。两人仰望着同一片星空，谁都没有开口说话，只是默默经历着这样的时刻。夜渐深，风渐渐停息，星星也逐渐黯淡，有人沉沉睡去，有人一夜无眠。


	7. 家庭矛盾

“你究竟到哪里去了？！”  
暮色渐沉，阿格拉巴的王宫里一片肃穆，侍卫沉默的矗立在金殿两旁，茉莉签署完一份加急的公文递给一旁的侍从，终于想起来跟下面的人生气发火。  
“没有留信，没有通知，堂堂一国驸马，一天一夜毫无音信——”茉莉从王位上跳下来，风风火火的奔到阿拉丁的面前，手指快要戳到他的鼻子了，“当你的人民需要你的时候，你去哪儿了？别让我知道你又用魔毯偷溜出去喝酒，阿拉丁，早晚有一天我会没收了那东西！”

阿拉丁知道茉莉会冲着他发火，这是肯定的。他们在一起的日子已经不算短了，他是渐渐明白这个事实的——因为他的这个小毛病（“也许我们可以多多注意一下餐桌礼仪？”）、那个坏习惯（“也许你该去冲个澡再上床。”），生气、吵架，和好，再生气、再吵架、再和好。这是个循坏，但他知道很大一部分都是他的过错。茉莉呢？大概只是有点心直口快，自从成为苏丹之后，一切自然愈演愈烈，而他，倒是越来越沉默了。不再争论一件事的对错，是他或是茉莉。他能明白现在造成这种状况的原因。  
同样，茉莉也知道。她总是很聪明。在对他说教完之后，也会展露出自己温柔的一面，表示这是她非做不可的事情，却不是她本意。

“为了阿格拉巴。”她总是会这样说，“我什么都愿意做。”

是的，没错。阿格拉巴。阿拉丁控制着自己别翻白眼，那只会让事情更糟。他逐渐意识到，这可能不光是有他自己的问题在里面。每个人都不是完美的，他不是在故意找茬。他也不是那种像哈基姆一板一眼的性格，倒不是说他不是忠诚的人，只是说他不会那样……听话。茉莉大概把他想象成了这个国家的一份子，这个国家必要的一份子，茉莉认为他必须和她一样，为这个国家作出贡献，或者起码要给这个国家争一点脸面。可他不得不承认，他一直没有适应这个身份。  
嘿！他不是没有试着改变过，可是效果甚微。就像他和茉莉初识的时候，他请求精灵把他变成一个王子，但是他最后却承受不了那样的改变，虽然茉莉与他终于在一起了，他也从中得到了幸福。美好的童话就该在这里结束，可是却并没有结束。也许是因为这一切发展的太快了，而他还没有做好准备，可是已经过去这么长时间了，他发现自己依然没有那个觉悟。  
他要去面对一个更严重的问题，那就是——之前他既适应不了王子的身份，那么现在他也适应不了驸马的身份。前者或许是因为他不自信，因为他知道那些香料宝石，所有的华丽都不是他的，是泡影。而现在呢，他拥有了一切，是真正的皇家贵胄，他的命运已经改变了。他应该每天乐的鼻子冒泡才是，可现实生活呢，却根本不是这样。他与茉莉聚少离多，陪伴他时间最长的，除了阿布就是魔毯，精灵朋友已经带着他的爱侣远游去了，偌大的王宫里，他其实并没有什么朋友。他一直觉得孤独。  
他开始觉得，并且有越来越强烈的感觉——现在的生活也许是错误的。  
说来也真是奇怪。从前茉莉被困在王宫里，没有看到过外面的世界，渴望着自由，面对着他在魔毯上伸出的双手，毫不犹豫的伸向了他，他带着她看到了一个全新的美丽的世界，也是他给了茉莉勇气和爱，去战胜邪恶的坏蛋，最终一步步走上了王位，茉莉得到了她想要的。她冲破了牢笼。  
而他反而同当初的茉莉一样了，时常觉得自己是被困在了王宫这样的金色的笼子里。从前虽然吃不饱穿不暖，有时常被卫兵追的满街跑，但是他却总是能够得到简单的快乐。给阿布赢得了一个香蕉、把偷来的食物分给路边乞讨的孩子、捡到了一块能够装饰屋子的漂亮石头、在月光下俯瞰整个阿格拉巴的美景……而不用去考虑，会见外宾时怎样才能一直保持僵硬的微笑，在茉莉为国事烦恼的时候，自己却一点忙也帮不上，这让他觉得自己只是一个没用的傻子。而从前他能够做那么多的事，那么多有意义的事情，让他觉得他是真实的生活在这个世界，而不是现在左右为难，茫然无措，就连当一个“漂亮的花瓶”有时也会被人嫌弃。

他不是没想办法改变过，他尝试过，但是失败了。他在哪方面突出呢？只有一些上不了台面的本事。这些在王宫里面可用不上，他也不再需要那样的本事了。他不确定自己到底想要什么。从前他以为爱情是他能够遇到的最美好的东西，而他也拥有着爱情。可现在看来，拥有爱情的代价是沉重的。  
他也许该抽一个时间好好的跟茉莉谈一谈。但是现在他得赶紧解决另一件事情才行。

茉莉也注意到了，阿拉丁的身后站着一位陌生的面孔。  
“他是谁？”这人一定是跟着阿拉丁才进来的，她需要阿拉丁的解释。这里是森严的王宫，不是热闹的集市。不是什么人都能够随随便便带进来，上一次阿拉丁喝醉了，把一整队耍蛇的艺人带进来什么时候的事了（结果就是所有的蛇都窜了出来，费了好大的劲才抓到全部，好玩，没错，但是极度危险）？哦，天呐，她真是跟他讲够了规矩，他怎么就记不住呢？

陌生人一身黑色的袍子罩住全身，镶嵌着一颗红宝石的黑木杖被他牢牢握在手里。他一直低着头。在听到女王的问话后，他便主动弯腰鞠躬，向女王殿下行礼。木杖上的红宝石在闪烁着诡异的红光。

一个巫师！

“卫兵！”  
茉莉高声叫喊，手持长剑的士兵们立刻冲上前来，把阿拉丁和那个陌生人团团包围。  
“茉莉，你在干什么？”阿拉丁吓了一跳。  
茉莉向阿拉丁投来愤怒的目光。他甚至还不知道己究竟闯下了多大的祸。  
一个巫师？阿拉丁在想些什么？竟然允许一个巫师踏进阿格拉巴的土地，还带着他进了王宫？！他现在已经被法术蛊惑了吗？

“茉莉！”阿拉丁呼喊着，但是卫兵并未退下。阿拉丁面对着白晃晃的刀剑，毫无办法。“让他们退下！”

“一个邪恶的巫师！”茉莉转身踏上台阶，金色的王袍垂在地下，她居高临下，气势逼人，高声道，“阿格拉巴不欢迎巫师！卫兵！把他带走，撵出城去！”

“不！”阿拉丁拦住卫兵。

茉莉冷冷的看着自己的丈夫与卫兵对峙。她冲着阿拉丁招了招手，示意对方到他的面前来。  
“你疯了吗？居然把一个巫师带进宫里来？！带到我的面前？！”

阿拉丁抬头仰望着她，心里隐隐猜到茉莉发这么大火的原因，但他觉得她有点“过火”了，于是大方承认：“没错，是我把他带来的。我在城门口发现他的，那时候他正在帮助哈基姆的军队疏通淤泥——用他的法术。很快，就一会儿的功夫，道路就畅通了，他还变出了食物......所以我想起码他该得到一些奖赏，或者可以留在王宫，给你出谋划策......”

心中的愤怒之火正在吞噬茉莉，而阿拉丁的话简直是在火上浇油。  
“你忘了吗？是谁让阿爸差点死掉？是谁要把阿格拉巴的统治权夺走？一个巫师！一个邪恶的巫师！我们辛辛苦苦才建立起来的国家，难道你又想让它陷入混乱之中吗？你忘记了贾方的前车之鉴了吗？！”  
茉莉连珠炮似的发问。“你想干什么？阿拉丁？一次次违背我的命令、不顾及国家的脸面，现在又把一个巫师带到我的面前……我告诉你，我的国家不需要巫师的协助！永远不会！那些可恶的巫师休想沾染一点我的王权！阿拉丁，看看你在说些什么话？！你在想什么？推翻我的统治吗？！”

阿拉丁仿佛被这些像矛一样的话击中，连连后退。他难以置信的看着茉莉。说出这些话的茉莉简直就是另一个人。  
“我从未有过任何背叛你的想法……我的女王陛下……我只是感觉他……”

“你的感觉？！”茉莉高声打断他的话。“可能会给这个国家带来严重的混乱……”  
“甚至毁灭！”

 

“至少她说对了一件事。我的感觉的确不靠谱。”  
阿拉丁和贾方出了王宫，两人在大街上漫无目的的溜达，阿拉丁显得有些垂头丧气。  
贾方当然知道他在说什么。  
“那样的事情不会再发生，我向你保证。”  
他已经换了一身衣裳，白色的袍子配着同色的缠头巾，腰间配着精致的银饰，那根法杖也不见了，他的样子就像是个出来闲逛的富家公子，同王族装束的阿拉丁走在一起收获了不少的回头率。  
“我没在质疑你……我只是……”阿拉丁停住脚步，眉头扭成一团，“想做点力所能及的事情。”

想法是好的，可惜太鲁莽。抱歉，我也不太想留在女王身边，所以故意穿了巫师的服饰，但是你也笨到没有阻止我，所以你挨骂的时候我也就稍稍有那么一点愧疚吧......

“如果有了你的帮助，她在很多事情上能轻松一些……”

听上去很美好，但是你忘记了要实现愿望，必须要成为我的主人了吗？这一步是很关键的，而你根本都没敢跟她提一句你已经找到神灯的事，所以我想你大概是没考虑她要是知道你把我挖了出来，可能直接就把你游街了……

“但是这都是我的错，我应该承担所有的过错……”

真的吗？现在开始说这种话？从前那个大胆勇敢、鬼点子比他都多的乐天派阿拉丁去哪儿了？那个就算没有一块完整的铺盖卷儿，但是也有一副傻乎乎的笑容的小鬼头阿拉丁去哪儿了？怎么穿上了这身金线银线织的衣服，能把他的笑容都夺走吗？

“我怎么总是惹到她生气呢？”

茉莉、茉莉......他能说点别的吗？！

“真是够了……给我闭嘴，你这个傻菜头！”他不该跟他的主人这么讲话，但是没办法了。  
“你脖子上面顶的是什么，咸菜缸吗？！”

街上其他忙活的男女老少都停下了手中的活计，看看是谁胆敢在大街上对着阿拉丁殿下破口大骂。

“我不能说我是公平的代表，究竟有没有权利来跟你说这些话——该死的我自己就是个自私鬼、惹事精，从跟你一样像个小屁孩的时候就是！记得我曾经说过我们是同一类人吗？我们处境相似，但是完全走上了两条不一样的道路。这是恩赐，阿拉丁。你没有变得狡猾多端、满腹阴谋诡计，依然天真烂漫，活得自由自在！你小子好运到公主第一次出城都能碰到你！你应该感激！  
“你知道你的过错，很好。但是你也应该记得你知错就改，没有让事情变得更糟。也许……你没立刻消耗愿望让我停雨是有那么一点点的令人迷惑，不过关于你这么做的原因我们可以待会儿再细细讨论，但现在不是说这个的时候。重点是，你是阿拉丁，唯一的阿拉丁。你也许有这样那样的小毛病，但那些东西才成就了你，没让你变得跟他们一样！你没有因为穿上漂亮的衣服、住在辉煌的宫殿里就有一点点的改变（也许这也是个问题），但是！你没有变成一个假惺惺的王子、一个耍派头的驸马，像那些王族一样走路时候鼻子都要翘到天上去！嘿嘿嘿......抬头看看我，别这么垂头丧气的。瞧，我在这儿呢，听我说，你才不是她说的那样一无是处呢，什么‘国家脸面’，简直是胡说八道，阿格拉巴有她那张漂亮脸蛋就足够了。  
“你拯救了我，记得吗？你没把抛弃我在那片沙漠里，也没有把我埋在岛中心，我很感激。毕竟我知道我曾经犯下什么罪，也知道如果我现在还被埋在沙漠里完完全全是因为我罪有应得。但是你出现了，奇迹般的出现在那儿！我知道我从没跟你说过这些话，但是我这辈子从没那样期盼着看到你（也许也有一点愤怒，怎么又是你这小子找到神灯了）——阿拉丁——出现在那个山洞！我的拯救者！每一天我在那里都是度日如年，蝎子在我身上爬来爬去，老鼠在我身边打洞！我甚至想死但是都没有门路。我只能等待。但是你来了，你把我带回到这儿，让我看到这些——”他明显有些情绪激动，手指颤抖的指向大街上的人群、四周飘扬着彩旗的房屋，孩子们的欢声笑语在小巷里回荡。  
“让我热泪盈眶的一切。”

“我现在心怀感恩。所有我能感觉到的、触摸到的、看到的、听到的，我都当成这是一种恩赐，你的恩赐。因为我知道自己的命运，被关在那盏神灯里直到世界都化为灰烬，我所能拥有的就是这些能和你在一起的日子。我跟你说这些话不是在卖惨，毕竟这是我自己许下的愿望，就像妈妈做的肉馕饼无论多难吃我都会吃完。我会老老实实的，没错，当一个乖乖的精灵，帮助别人实现愿望。因为我现在知道了这一切是多么不容易。但我说这些话也绝不是因为在向你献殷勤，好让你能够对我好点儿......不，我为什么要说这些话呢？我开始胡言乱语了，还跑题了。总而言之，我看到了你身上的闪光点，阿拉丁。而你是个有用的人，不是个废物，你要坚信这一点，当我们回来的时候，你不是立刻希望我去帮助哈基姆去疏通道路、救助灾民吗？你知道自己之前做错了事，但是你选择去面对它，去挽回糟糕的局面。这样很好。而我之所以说了这么一大堆，不是因为你是我的主人，我必须奉承你——而是因为你依然是那颗未经雕琢的钻石。你有一颗善良的心。阿拉丁。这才是最最最重要的。”

阿拉丁盯着他说个不停的嘴巴，整个人都呆住了。他才没见贾方在任何时候说过这么多的话。

“你最好相信我，因为如果你的‘敌人’都开始称赞你的话，你一定是好的不得了。”贾方把这作为结束语，坚定地拍了拍他的肩膀。

哦，这简直......  
阿拉丁把肩膀上的手拽下来，牢牢的握住。  
“你不是我的敌人。”

贾方被他突然的深情凝视盯得有点不太自在，他咳嗽两声，示意两个人该走了，毕竟两个大男人站在大街上手拉着手确实挺吸引人眼球的，特别是其中一位还是英俊的驸马。他可不想城里出现奇怪的流言。他把手往回拽了拽，但没成功。  
“回王宫吗？你也许只需要哄一哄茉莉，她大概很好哄的，对吧？”

“我们不回去了。我有更好的地方待上一晚。”阿拉丁拉着他进入一条小巷，开始在四通八达的街道中穿行。贾方被他拉着，小跑着跟在他的后面，嘴角有不易察觉的笑意。

 

王宫。  
“你的人亲眼看见，他跟那个巫师消失在城里了？”茉莉挺直着身子坐在王位上，空旷的大殿中回荡着她冷漠的声音。  
哈基姆恭敬站在下首，如今茉莉已经成为真正的女王，他亦不敢小觑，“我的探子告诉我这个消息的。阿拉丁殿下最近行踪诡异，奉您的命令，我已经安排了人跟着他。每半个时辰会向我汇报一次消息。”  
“很好。”女王的回答没有任何感情。“让你的人准备好。明天早上太阳升起来的时候，如果那个巫师还在城里，直接处死。不论谁在庇护他，我都希望你把那人投进监狱，以叛国罪论处。不必报我。”

“陛下......”哈基姆觉得这命令有些太过残忍，如果明天他们捉到的是阿拉丁殿下呢？难道也一同投进监狱吗？  
“照我说的做就好。”茉莉望向他，目光冷冽，“你难道能忍受最亲近的人背叛你吗？哈基姆？”  
哈基姆没有回答，只是低头接下了这道王令。  
“很好。”茉莉抚摸着王座上镶嵌的冰冷的宝石，“你永远是我最信任的部下，哈基姆。别让我失望。”

哈基姆行礼退下。女王身边的侍女见机从后殿走上前来，想要为女王呈上点心和果品，国事操劳让女王经常吃不下睡不着，她只能想尽办法让女王在空闲时候多吃一点补充体力。可躲在王座后面的黑影把她吓了一跳，一声尖叫，盘子里的水果滚了一地。

躲在后面的黑影走到前面来。  
穆塔兹王子，什拉巴的法定继承人，阿格拉巴的坚定盟友，手拿一枝盛放的红玫瑰，悠悠然向女王行礼。  
“您的决定太明智了，女王陛下。”英俊的邻国王子屈膝跪地，向女王献上花朵，“巫师就是邪恶的化身，毕竟我也曾遭受过法术的侵袭，巫师给我和我的国家带来了羞辱和痛苦，所以，这种人我们一个都不能放过。”

茉莉接过红玫瑰放在身前。  
“你说的一点都没错，穆塔兹王子。”


	8. 逃避可耻但有用

阿格拉巴的夜晚总是如此静谧与美丽，巨大的月亮从天边升起来，蔚蓝色的天空缀满繁星。  
阿拉丁与贾方两个人躺在阿拉丁曾经的家里——一个四面透风的塔顶——一块缝缝补补的旧的地毯上，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，看星星。地板太硬，毯子太薄，阿拉丁就把厚实的王族服饰脱下来垫在身子底下，瞬间觉得舒服很多。两个人在一起的时候时间总是过得很快，在家里的“西窗”看完日落，阿拉丁跑到街上买来热乎乎的烤饼和贾方填饱肚子（贾方表示自己可以不用吃饭，但是阿拉丁还是买了他的那份，是他最爱的茴香口味）。他们聊起各自的小时候，无非都是没人管的野孩子，为了填饱肚子只好去偷盗（阿拉丁就是这样长到了现在的年纪，但贾方对他的过往闭口不谈）；阿拉丁说起精灵朋友现在正在大海上航行，和达莉娅还有两个漂亮的孩子（“他写信告诉我的，就是为了让我嫉妒。”）；贾方描述了他在山洞里跟老鼠大战三百回合的故事，仅仅是为了不让自己栖身的神灯被对方叼去垫窝。  
阿拉丁听着贾方的描述哈哈笑起来，以为贾方在跟他开玩笑。他以为神灯无所不能，结果却还要怕一只小小的老鼠。贾方却一脸严肃的告诉他，如果神灯受到破坏，那么里面的精灵也不会好过。  
阿拉丁收敛了神色，把放在一旁的神灯拿过来放在两人中间，郑重道：“我会好好保护它，用我的生命。”

贾方看着阿拉丁的眼睛。这个孩子，居然真的认真起来了。他摩挲着神灯粗糙的表面，没有回应他。阿拉丁把手覆盖上他的手指，温暖的力量传达了过来。

“你的手总是很冷。”阿拉丁握住他的手。

“那是因为，我是个精灵。”  
贾方把手抽了回来，缩进袖子里，不去看他的眼睛。但他能感觉到阿拉丁在观察他。过了一会儿，他听到阿拉丁一声轻轻的叹息，他的心跟着一颤。  
他犹豫了再犹豫，在心底警告自己真的应该停止这些了，但还是没有忍住，悄悄把手伸了过去。  
“够热了吧？其实我刚才是捂着保暖来着。夜晚的风很冷的。”

阿拉丁没理他。他不甘心，整个人凑了上去。阿拉丁闭着眼睛，好像睡着了。他便把自己的袍子解下来，盖到阿拉丁的身上去。盖到一半，阿拉丁就睁开了眼睛，一声不响的看着他的动作。  
他有点不好意思，盖衣服的手想抽回去却被阿拉丁捉住，人也一下子被翻身而起的阿拉丁压在身下。他猜一场性事又是不可避免了，但还好他还不算讨厌。

阿拉丁迷恋却又虔诚的描绘着他的眉眼。有着温热触感的手指划过额头、眉毛、脸颊，最后在他的嘴唇上来回摩挲，弄得他痒痒的。他自然的张口含住对方的手指，用舌头轻柔的舔弄粗糙的指节。他总是主动的挑逗对方上钩，这是他的习惯。  
但这次不同。阿拉丁把手抽了回去，低身吻住他的嘴唇。这让他有点惊讶。阿拉丁的吻没有任何情欲，只是安静的吻他。带着一点怜悯和疼爱，却又像个小孩子一样轻轻啄着他的嘴唇，好像生怕伤害到他。

阿拉丁最终把亲吻也结束掉，翻到了一边躺好。贾方疑惑的起身，不解的看着他。  
阿拉丁盯着漏风的屋顶，脸好像有点红。  
“有时候觉得，只是吻你也很好。”

 

哦，该死的。  
贾方感觉自己的心脏都快要从喉咙眼里蹦出来了。他，叱咤风云了半辈子，干过宰相、当过精灵，如今宇宙最伟大万能的存在，竟然让一个小屁孩的几句情话、一个吻给撩拨的不能自持？  
简直胡闹。  
他过去跨坐在阿拉丁身上，对方明显被他给吓了一跳，但是他没给对方“反抗”的机会，吻了下去，双手也开始在对方身上不老实的动作，没一会儿，他就感觉到身下顶着自己的那处“活”过来了。  
他从来没这么急切过，但这个姿势倒是不太陌生。他完全占据了主导地位，阿拉丁只能由着他摆布。为了在寒冷的夜里保暖，他基本没怎么脱阿拉丁的衣服，只是把他的裤子往下拽了拽，好让坚硬的肉棒释放出来。他胡乱往肉棒上抹了些唾沫，也没给自己做任何扩张，就这样直直的扶着肉棒坐了下去。  
只进去了一半，阿拉丁就被他的动作激得叫了出来：“贾方！”  
这被撕裂一般的痛苦啊！他忍着哭腔，叫道：“阿拉丁……”  
“退出来，你会伤到自己的！”  
“不……”他僵立着不动，只有小穴艰难的适应着肉棒的尺寸，直到他感觉下面已经能够承受被撑开带来的痛苦，才小幅度的上下动了起来，直到完全把肉棒吞进去。

这对阿拉丁来说简直是折磨。贾方怎么能这么……哦，他说不出口。他们在结束之后一定要好好的谈一谈，他带给他的“惊喜”实在是太多了，他……他怎么能那么动……该死，阿拉丁快要射了，就因为贾方在他身上插着自己的肉棒，而自己正在被他“干”。  
阿拉丁躺着能清楚的看到两人的结合处，那里热热的，贾方很好的找到了节奏，上下运动吞咽着火热的肉棒，一边不自觉的夹紧小穴。他乖乖的撑着身子，一点都不碰自己前方的昂扬，完全靠后面带来的刺激就已经足够他浪叫连连，他已经找到了身体里的那处敏感点，正找准位置让身下的肉棒狠狠撞击那里。他情不自禁的发出呻吟，“是的，就是那里……阿拉丁……啊……好棒……”

看到这一幕，阿拉丁快不能呼吸了。这大概是他失守最快的一次。他已经控制不住在贾方的小穴里射精，而后者则被热热的精液灌满小穴刺激到浑身颤抖，小穴更是控制不住的收缩，这让还在里面的肉棒几乎是马上硬了起来。

阿拉丁可忍受不了这么折磨人的姿势了，立马起身把软乎乎的贾方放倒，调整好姿势后重新插入肉棒，几乎马上在松软的小穴里开始了疯狂的冲撞，在找到敏感点后，更是每一次顶动都要刺激到那里。贾方根本无法招架这像潮水一般的连续快感，只能死死抓住阿拉丁的胳膊，被狠狠的操哭出来。

“你到底从哪里学来的，嗯？”阿拉丁一边运动，一边气喘吁吁的发问，想到有人曾经享用过这幅美妙的躯体，他就气不打一处来，身下的动作也更粗鲁了。  
“没有、没有……啊！不要再撞那里了……”贾方胡乱的摇头， 委屈流泪的样子却让人更想狠狠蹂躏他。  
“那你……就是天生这样？想要男人操你……把你干哭？”阿拉丁继续问。  
“不……啊！”  
“还嘴硬……瞧啊，你这里紧紧吸着我的东西不放呢……要不要我把你干射出来，你这个淫荡的小婊子？”

贾方已经被操得神志不清了。他抽泣着回答，全身颤抖的迎接高潮：“是的、是的……请把我操射出来……”  
阿拉丁握住他的手，迫使他睁开泪意朦胧的眼睛看着自己，然后一下一下的插入到底，缓慢而坚定的挺进。贾方咬唇忍耐着快感带给他的折磨，根本不敢与阿拉丁对视一秒。  
“只有我、只有我……”阿拉丁的心被这样的场景重击，喃喃自语着，一边突然开始加快速度。

贾方的呻吟声逐渐高昂，他庆幸自己在这一切开始之前给楼顶加了层保护罩，这样他们放浪的动静就不会惊扰到四周安睡的居民。他们两个都疯了，他现在担心身下的木板还能不能承受住阿拉丁凶猛的动作。但是没时间考虑这么多了，阿拉丁势要把他操到高潮，而他已经被那发狂的顶弄操到失去理智了。他抬头狠狠一口咬在阿拉丁裸露的脖颈上，小穴大力的收缩挤压着里面的肉棒，直到火热的精液再一次喷洒在里面，前端因为后面的刺激也达到了顶点，精液四处喷溅，把阿拉丁的衣服弄得一塌糊涂。  
他瘫软在地上，刚想要喘口气，但依然埋在身体里面半硬的肉棒又缓慢抽送了起来，并且很快又达到了饱满的状态。他惊叫一声，却被牢牢捉住了腰，结合处紧密不可分，肉棒在里面暧昧的磨蹭，这简直要把他折磨疯掉。

阿拉丁握住他刚刚高潮后还敏感到不行的肉棒开始慢慢撸动，边低下身子凑过来咬住他通红的耳垂，充满威胁性的在他耳边道：  
“你真该让我好好睡觉的……现在你一晚上都别想休息。”

阿拉丁必须要让贾方知道惹到他是什么下场。他刺激着手里半硬的肉棒，一边又开始在柔软的小穴里顶弄，一边享受着贾方在身下发出的断断续续、无可奈何的呻吟。

 

楼上最顶端站着一只漆黑的渡鸦。它红宝石般的眼睛一直望着下面的动静，尽管有精灵的保护罩拦着，但这并不妨碍它“欣赏”下面发生的一切。  
一阵狂风刮过，它像是得到了什么指令，突然展开如墨般的羽翼滑入夜空，向着远处王宫的方向快速飞去。

 

王宫。  
穆塔兹王子静静的站在黑暗中。是他让侍从们不要点起灯火，那样宫殿外的守卫会以为他已经睡下，不会来打扰他。他习惯于这样的黑暗，让他很有安全感。他开着窗子，却并不是在欣赏阿格拉巴静谧的夜色。远处，他的探子——渡鸦，正在王宫上方盘旋。他低头默念了几句咒语，那只渡鸦便径直向他所在方向飞过来，稳稳的落在了他的手臂上。他抚摸着渡鸦漆黑的尾羽，借着月光盯着鸟儿红宝石般的眼睛，再次念起咒语——同样的红光在他的眼中开始闪烁。  
良久，他闭上眼睛，肉眼可见的红色纹络覆上他的脖颈，他的脸渐渐变得惨白，失去血色。渡鸦挣脱了他的束缚，跳上窗台，尖利的冲他叫了一声。  
他猛地颤抖，睁开眼睛，红色的光芒从眼中消退，可怖的纹络也渐渐隐去了皮肤之下。  
他扶着墙壁支撑自己，一边爱抚着鸟儿顺滑的羽毛，平复着杂乱的呼吸。  
“很快就会好的……”他喃喃道。  
渡鸦歪着脑袋，顺从的窝在他冰凉的手掌之下。

 

贾方清除了两人之间的……那些东西，然后用魔法强迫阿拉丁穿好了衣服，直接把人给裹进了毯子里。  
他是个精灵没错，真的干上一天一夜他也只会觉得爽爆了，但是阿拉丁不行。其次，他不确定楼顶如果被他们两个的动作不小心弄塌的话，阿拉丁还来不来得及许愿让自己救他。所以，他强行停止了阿拉丁的发情行为，后者试图反抗来着，但大概也确实是累了，让夜风一吹，给冻得赶紧缩进了毯子里。  
“我会完成诺言的。”阿拉丁露出乱蓬蓬的脑袋来，还嘴硬呢。  
贾方慢悠悠的在他身边躺下，随口敷衍道：“我知道，快睡觉吧，天都要亮了。”  
“那就不要睡了，待会儿看日出。”  
贾方简直被他的旺盛精力给打败了：“睡觉，不然我就把你弄晕过去。”  
“没有我的允许，你不能这么做。”  
“我能。”  
“你不能！”  
贾方简直是哭笑不得，阿拉丁有时候真的像个孩子。  
“的确，我不能，你赢了。”  
阿拉丁满意的点点头，把脑袋往里缩回去一点，闭上眼睛打了个哈欠。

“明天回去跟茉莉好好道歉。”他又说道。但是阿拉丁没回答他，闭着眼睛好像已经睡着了。  
他静静的看了会儿阿拉丁，然后发出了一声几不可闻的叹息。他确定小屁孩把毯子盖好了不会着凉，却一眼看见了被身边人紧紧抱在怀里的神灯。  
自从被释放出来的这些日子，他始终不愿意回到那个幽暗的空间里。  
可是现在……

 

他缓缓化成一阵烟雾回到神灯里，这个幽闭寒冷的禁锢之所因为贴近着阿拉丁的身体而变得温暖起来了，他也渐渐陷入沉睡，在进入梦乡之前告诉自己这一切都只是幻觉。


	9. 女王的怒火

旭日从东方山顶处冉冉升起。浑厚的号角声从王城中最高处传向远方。王宫大殿中群臣分列两侧，在山呼海啸的行礼声中，身着云纹王袍、头戴金冠的女王登上王座，傲然巡视着臣服于她的子民。  
哈基姆像以往一样全副武装的伫立在女王下首，他的目光锁定在正漫步进入大殿的一行人。穆塔兹王子与他的侍从结束了对阿格拉巴的拜访，明日便决定启程回到什拉巴了。这位王子他很不喜欢，也许是他个人的偏见，他总觉得这个人城府很深，与他接触绝对要多加小心。

茉莉走下台阶，穆塔兹王子恭敬上前搭起女王伸出的手，两人面向众人。  
“阿格拉巴将永世与什拉巴缔结同盟，我，作为阿格拉巴的统治者，承诺我国将永远做什拉巴坚定的盟友，永不背弃。”  
“作为什拉巴的王位继承者、此行的和平使者，我也在此向女王陛下转达我王的旨意——阿格拉巴是我国最重要的盟友，我国愿与阿格拉巴许下盟誓，永不背弃。”

早有文官在一旁备下了撰写好的国书，两人分别用金粉蘸就的笔墨在上面签下了名字，然后互相交换。

穆塔兹王子将国书装进锦盒中放好，再次深深鞠躬，“我会把女王陛下的心意完完全全的转达给我王。”  
茉莉颔首，深知自己面对的是什拉巴的未来君主，毕竟听闻那里的老国王已经重病缠身，此刻派遣王子前来必是向阿格拉巴示好，乞求同盟稳固。  
“望你的父亲身体康健。”她祝福道。

乐队奏起欢送的歌曲。成箱的珠宝和绸缎被装上木车，几十个奴仆负责运送它们。这是女王的心意，也是阿格拉巴对盟友的一点表示，这些东西将穿过荒漠，到达沙漠另一端的什拉巴城。  
送别宴会上，穆塔兹王子再一次表达了对女王盛情款待的感激，同时表示自己在阿格拉巴的这些日子里都没能与“传说”中的阿拉丁殿下举行正式的会面，实在是有些遗憾。

“希望他一切安好，没有受到巫师的蛊惑。那名巫师已经被赶出城了吧？如果没有，我愿意安排得力的部下为女王清理烦忧。”他贴心安慰。

殿中，正随着音乐跳动的舞女手中攥着五颜六色的彩带，挥舞起来看上去令人眼花缭乱。爆动的鼓点声像是噪音一样刺激着茉莉的耳膜。她不耐烦的挥了挥手，耳中只剩下穆塔兹王子告诉她的话。  
她招手示意一旁的哈基姆过来。后者听到女王的问话，低声回答了几句。女王的脸色变得有些不好看。  
穆塔兹王子正想凑过去再问几句，女王却突然起身离席了，哈基姆紧随其后。宴会有稍稍的停滞，随后又马上恢复了正常。  
穆塔兹王子啜饮一口醇美的果酒，嘴角带上了一丝狞笑。

“他现在哪儿？！”  
茉莉风风火火的穿过庭廊，王袍在身后飞舞，惊得一路上的侍女仆从纷纷低头行礼。  
哈基姆可不想看到女王又一次发火的样子，但他不会撒谎，对自己没能完成女王交代的任务同样感到惴惴不安，只得低声答道：  
“在下城就没有其他人跟着。没有巫师的影子，陛下。他肯定已经趁着昨天天黑逃出城了。”  
茉莉停下脚步，她去的方向是地牢。但哈基姆的回话很明显——她要找的人哪个都不会在地牢里待着。

“他、在、哪、里？”

哈基姆知道自己如果再不讲明，恐怕女王不会再给自己下一次回答的机会。  
“寝殿。殿下在寝殿。我的人一直跟着他，那个巫师消失了，殿下回了之前的住所，待了一晚上，然后就回了王宫。其余的什么都没发生。”  
茉莉盯着他，显然对他的回答很不满意。  
“我没有告诉你，与巫师有任何沾染的，都要扔到监狱里？”  
“但是那个巫师……殿下已经没有跟他再行接触了，陛下。”  
“你处死那个巫师了，或是你亲眼看到巫师离开了阿格拉巴了吗？哈基姆？！”  
“没有……没有，陛下。”  
“你难道不知道巫师有多少手段，有多么诡计多端吗？！你所看到的，也许都是他使下的障眼法！而你，让巫师从你的眼皮底子下溜了不说，现在对他的同谋也不管不顾，放任他进到王宫里来了？！”  
“同谋……？陛下，那是阿拉丁殿下，您的丈夫！一国驸马！我不会称他是巫师的同谋，我相信殿下是不会轻易受到巫师的蛊惑的……”  
“哈基姆！”茉莉尖声打断他的话，不想再听他的废话，她只想看到阿拉丁被关在监狱里，马上！  
“带上你的人，去把阿拉丁抓起来。”茉莉逼近哈基姆，一字一句的让他听清楚自己的命令。  
“把他关到监狱里，马上执行！”

哈基姆看着女王有些发怒而泛红的眼角，像是沙漠里饿了许久的毒蛇。他从来没见过茉莉曾有过那样的眼神。可也许是他看错了，下一秒女王便收回了目光，要他赶紧去执行命令。他不敢再耽搁，召集了一个小队的人手，冲进了女王的寝殿，把正在里面换衣服的阿拉丁给抓了起来。

刚刚洗完澡，仅仅穿着裤子的阿拉丁被突然冲进来的士兵吓了一大跳，在他们冲上来捉他的时候甚至还摔了一跤，半个身子都滑倒了床底下。  
“哈基姆，你在干嘛？为什么抓我？！”阿拉丁被两个士兵架着胳膊“请”出了寝殿，哈基姆还贴心的给他扔了件外套穿上。

阿拉丁气愤的踢了一脚紧锁的牢门。他意外发现这还是之前关贾方的那间。真是风水轮流转。

“阿拉丁，你现在因犯叛国罪被监禁。”  
哈基姆把牢门锁上，钥匙扔给一旁的守卫。  
“茉莉下的命令？”阿拉丁在里面问，随即又回答，“肯定是她。她疯了吗？”  
“注意你的言辞。”哈基姆警告他。  
“嘿，这简直就是胡闹。我犯了叛国罪？我根本什么都没做！哈基姆，你知道的！难道是因为那个巫师？可他早就已经走掉了，我告诉他……我告诉他离开阿格拉巴。怎么，就这样一件事，我就要被关起来吗？”  
哈基姆没走开，也没回答他。  
阿拉丁继续说道：“你也觉得不对劲，是吗？茉莉太偏执了，她对巫师的恐惧已经控制了她！可不是天底下所有的巫师都是坏蛋，起码我碰到的这个不是！他还和你一起修路呢，哈基姆，你不记得了吗？”

哈基姆摇摇头。  
“安静些，阿拉丁殿下。起码在面对女王陛下的时候，别试图激怒她。她是一位君主，她必须看得更加长远，不是所有的事情都像你我想象的那样简单。”  
“一位贤明的君主不会无缘无故把自己的丈夫丢进监狱！”

哈基姆凝视着暴跳如雷的阿拉丁。他虽然只是一位武将，但长久的带兵经验告诉他，这里面定有隐情，一切不是看上去的这样简单。无论是女王陛下，还是阿拉丁殿下，也许都有错漏在身。  
“请恕我多说一句，阿拉丁殿下。您明知道女王陛下对巫术深恶痛绝，又怎么将巫师带到她的面前呢？即便对于我，也会认为这是极大的挑衅。”

阿拉丁本想说自己是为了茉莉着想，如果有了巫师的协助（贾方已经保证了他会乖乖的），起码在短时间内可以减轻她的负担，而他会巧妙的消耗掉剩下的两个愿望用于辅助她。完美的计划，弥补自己“无用”的遗憾。至于之后的神灯……贾方的去留……他暂时还没有考虑太多。

“我猜想也许您是想要借助巫师的力量为女王陛下分忧。我不想说您的想法欠妥，但这样做的确不太合适。”哈基姆已经猜到了他的想法。  
“在宰相大人的前车之鉴下，可以想见女王陛下对巫师的憎恶。任何一个‘聪明人’都不会直接把一个巫师领到女王面前。您的做法……太鲁莽了。”

哈基姆的话提醒了他。他思索着。  
直接把一身巫师打扮的贾方带到王宫里的想法是怎么产生的？  
可那些记忆像是陷在迷雾里，似有似无，亦真亦假。

那时候的他很兴奋，不仅仅是因为贾方对他的顺从（各方面的）让他胜负欲满满，成功帮助了需要救治的灾民也让他感觉自己再次受到了子民的爱戴。人群包围着他，过度的热情，所有人像是癫狂一般向他挥手、欢呼，四周仿佛弥漫着彩色的烟雾。贾方一直在他身边。他们在离开了哈基姆的救援队伍后，脚步匆匆的向王宫方向奔去。而他丝毫没有觉得有任何地方不对头。  
他心里想的……是让茉莉看到这些。

他推开卫兵的刀剑，谁敢阻挡都被他甩到身后。像是被一股神秘的力量给驱使着，他的心中只有无畏的勇气，那一个坚定的目标。那扇需要四个成年男人合力才能推开的殿门被他一人撞开。

看吧，茉莉，一个巫师，可以让你从此高枕无忧……

 

好吧，也许结局并不是他想象的那样完美。  
可是那一切都发生的如此理所当然，是他想要的。  
难道……？

哈基姆看着皱着眉头的阿拉丁，一语道破他心中的犹疑：  
“阿拉丁殿下，那个巫师……没有对你施法吧？”  
阿拉丁惊惧的眼神已经印证了他的说法。

“您真的是大错特错了。”  
哈基姆表露出遗憾和担忧：“那个巫师……他在预谋什么吗？他是否还在城中？阿拉丁殿下，请不要对我再有所隐瞒了！”

“他……已经离开了……”阿拉丁还沉浸在那个他不愿相信的事实当中，说话仿佛都已经没有了气力，颓废的坐在了地上。

哈基姆把这当做是懊悔的表现，但他依然没有放松警惕，那个巫师很有可能依然在城中藏匿，动机不纯。  
“我会为你讲情的。”他丢下这句话，便快步离开了地牢。他必须立即向女王陛下汇报，在城中展开搜捕（如果必须要这么做的话，女王会做出决断），找到那个巫师的话就能证明阿拉丁殿下是被法术所迷惑才多次冲撞女王，那些过错都不是他的本意，他也就能够被释放出来。  
哈基姆愿意相信穷小子出身的阿拉丁是个可以信赖的人，在前几次接触中，他认为阿拉丁非常忠诚可靠。尽管此前阿拉丁可能遭受到巫师的欺骗。可扪心试问，谁能在强大巫术的蛊惑之下依然能够保持本心呢？恐怕就连女王陛下也不能……

女王陛下……？

哈基姆冲出地牢，跨步迈上台阶，不小心打了个趔趄。值守的卫兵忙冲上来扶住他。  
“大人！您没事吧？”  
哈基姆摆摆手示意自己没事。  
“女王陛下在哪里？”他问道。

 

茉莉已经回到了宴会上。歌舞依然在继续，宾主尽欢，穆塔兹王子向她敬上一杯酒。她接过饮下，难掩面上的愁容。穆塔兹王子最会察言观色，默默凑了上来。  
“女王陛下为何愁眉不展？事情已经解决了吧？”  
“当然。王子殿下可以放心。你在阿格拉巴会十分安全。”  
“我的安全只是小事罢了。女王陛下的安全才是头等大事。”穆塔兹王子把目光投向熙熙攘攘的宾客，压低声音确保只有女王才能听到他的话，“阿拉丁殿下可一切无恙？可是与我猜想的一样？希望他已经脱离巫师的控制了。”  
“感谢你的好意，王子殿下。但是这与你无关了。”茉莉站起身走向人群。  
穆塔兹王子没达到目的怎肯放手，他紧随其后，“请原谅我的鲁莽。阿拉丁殿下自然一切安好。只是我听到一些传言……”  
“传言并不可信。”茉莉转身面对他，坚定的打断他的话。

穆塔兹王子转动着脑筋。茉莉女王比他想象的难对付一点，他本以为可以更进一步的。不过他要再试试。  
“原谅我，我尊贵的女王陛下。我只是想给您提个醒。”他谦卑道，“巫师，可比我们想象的要狡猾的多，也邪恶的多。他们是不会轻易放弃到嘴的肥肉的。可怜的阿拉丁殿下被法术愚弄，而您拥有如此博大的胸怀，一定会原谅他的过错。可是作为您坚定的盟友，我不得不向您指出这其中更为深刻的问题。我不想看到您也成为被愚弄的一份子，我更不想看到阿格拉巴陷入混乱的境地。”  
茉莉注视着他。  
“穆塔兹，你拥有敏锐的直觉，说下去。”

“得益于我父亲的悉心教导，我本人对星象也是有着极为浓厚的兴趣。在阿格拉巴的日子，我不禁注意到这奇怪的现象，而这本不应该出现的——东方的众星宿格外的暗淡，每日破晓之前都有一颗流星从天际坠落。这是极为不祥的征兆。”  
茉莉的眉头紧紧的皱起来。  
“请不要认为我只是在信口胡言，扰乱您的视听。古书上有记载，只有极凶的恶灵被释放出来，才会有如此的怪象。您可还记得几日前的大雨？想必阿格拉巴历史上从未有过如此的灾难，您心中是清楚的。

“我想对您来说更为奇怪的，难道不是您的丈夫，阿拉丁殿下奇怪的举动吗？我听说他为人忠厚老实，对您更是爱重非常，又怎么会突然转了性子，将您明令禁止进城的巫师带到您的面前呢？而那个下落不明的巫师身份更是可疑。

“恕我再多嘴提醒您一句，我们这片神奇的土地上有过许多古老神秘的传说。而我想女王殿下最为熟知的，必然是那一个——‘神灯’。也许是我想的有点太多了……但是……听说之前试图想要夺取王位的宰相……现在就被关在灯里，是吗？如果他一旦被释放出来……

“听说阿拉丁殿下有一条神奇的魔毯可以周游各界，日行万里？您可曾知道他去过什么地方？若是他不小心带了什么东西回来的话……”  
穆塔兹王子适时的停下来，留给女王陛下完美的遐想空间。

哈基姆赶回到宴会，女王陛下正巧也向他走来。宴会已经停止了，众人都是一脸迷茫。  
“封锁王宫，哈基姆。带上你的人，搜查王宫的每个角落。”

哈基姆习惯的接受命令，却根本不知道自己要找什么。他还想再问，女王陛下已经怒气冲冲的走了。  
倒是穆塔兹王子凑到前面来，冲他比划了两下：  
“是神灯。将军。为女王陛下找到那盏神灯吧。”

 

大殿。  
阿拉丁已经被押了上来。茉莉端坐王位，哈基姆，还有个看上去有点眼熟的男人站在一旁。大殿正中央架起了一口大锅，柴火烧得很旺，阿拉丁闻到了昂贵的香油的味道。  
怎么，茉莉把他关进监狱还不解恨，现在是打算把他直接煮了吗？  
这个想法在看到侍从呈上的盘子里是神灯的时候开始变得现实起来。

茉莉指了指盘子里的东西。  
“这东西，在我们的寝殿。那只猴子还试图把它从士兵手里抢走。怎么，带到监狱里交给你去使用吗？”

阿拉丁不知道怎么回答，因为他知道自己无论说什么都是过错。他知道自己不该在一开始就向茉莉隐瞒自己找到了神灯的事情。这就像是昨日重现，他利用神灯隐瞒了自己穷小子的身份获得了公主的青睐，可如今故事里的反派却变成了他自己。

茉莉不允许他沉默。她走下王座，来到阿拉丁面前。士兵把剑抵在他的脖子上强迫他跪下。她至今难以置信自己的丈夫做出这种事。他不回话，便是在默认了。  
“你为什么要这么做？”她问道，心中却已经不再期盼他的任何答案。阿拉丁甚至根本不敢与她对视，只是低着头，一言不发。

“阿拉丁，我对你很失望。”

这么多年相濡以沫，却换来丈夫的背叛。她不能理解，也许是两人的出身不同，阿拉丁好像从来不会去试图接受自己成为王室一员的事实，他的所作所为，总是在闹笑话、出洋相，他也许会是个很好的情人，但是作为驸马，他根本不够格。他也没有为此做出过任何改变。她只看到他越来越我行我素，帮不上她的一点忙还总是添麻烦。她受够这样的日子了。自己总是在生气，两人总是在吵架。她曾天真的以为自己喜欢阿拉丁，可也许她只是喜欢阿拉丁从前过得那种无拘无束的生活和面对一无所有却依然热爱一切的心，可这几年过去，等她真正接过父亲手中的重担，成为阿格拉巴的王，她已经不能再去幻想那种生活了。粮食收成、商品贸易，老百姓的吃穿用度就是她要劳心劳力的全部，她很辛苦，但是甘之如饴。  
这是她想要的。  
她本以为阿拉丁会与她同进退，可是他不能。他也许尝试过，但统治者的路子对他来说行不通。他不喜欢，自己又何必勉强呢？  
只是……无论如何，他不能去唤醒那个恶灵。无论有什么样的目的，这一条是绝对禁止的。  
她还爱他。所以在得到应有的惩罚后，他会得到宽恕。  
但是这个……

“沉默不会帮助你的，阿拉丁，但我已经不再需要你的答案。”她退后几步，示意托着神灯的侍从上前。

“烧了它。”


	10. 你能听到我的心吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电影里史皇扮演的精灵好像没有出现人类的名字，为了方便写作，给恢复自由身的精灵一个名字：巴沙尔，意为“佳音的使者”。

阿布偷偷溜进房间。他现在跟乐雅天天呆在一起，只有偶尔想要吃新鲜可口的水果时候才会跑回到阿拉丁的房间。香蕉永远是他的最爱，而在阿拉丁的房间里也永远有一串新鲜的香蕉。

但是现在这个房间里站满了士兵，正在屋子里面胡乱的翻找。衣柜被打开、床铺被翻起，果盘也被打翻在地，香蕉苹果葡萄早就被踩了个稀巴烂。阿布发出愤怒的叫声，但也没什么人去搭理一只猴子。

 

很快，被阿拉丁匆忙藏在床底下的神灯就被找到了。士兵们立即跑出去报告给哈基姆，找到神灯的那个士兵独自被留在了屋子里。满屋子的珠宝首饰他都没有去在意，只有手中的这个破破烂烂的灯壶一样的东西吸引了他的全部注意力。

哦，是的，他听过那个传说，也对阿拉丁穷小子变凤凰的故事了如指掌。他大概猜了个八九不离十，激动得全身都开始颤抖，他仿佛已经看见了堆积如山的金银珠宝和漂亮女人在向他招手，他已经迫不及待的要去向灯里的精灵许下愿望了……

 

可是一只猴子突然扑上来把神灯从他的手里夺走了，而且他还挨了这个猴子一巴掌。他愤怒的喊叫，可是猴子灵活的跳上窗台，他想追过去却因为地上的香蕉皮而滑倒了，脑袋狠狠的磕到地面上然后晕了过去。猴子开心拍着手嘎嘎叫着。

 

在外盘旋许久的黑影突然俯冲下来，叼起窗台上的神灯便冲向天空。阿布死死的抱着神灯吱哇乱叫，可在半空就被轻松的甩了下去，径直掉进了后花园的池塘。

池塘边静静的站着已经等候多时的穆塔兹王子。鸟儿在空中盘旋一圈飞回到主人的身边。神灯吧嗒一声，轻而易举的落在了他的手中。他却并没有着急使用。在将神灯藏进宽大的袍子内之后，他招呼鸟儿落在他的手掌上，低声默念几句咒语，鸟儿便变成了与神灯一般的模样。

他把“神灯”丢进水池，然后转身离开。庭廊转弯处，全副武装的士兵们已经得着猴子抢走神灯的消息，正急忙赶来包围这里。

 

阿拉丁奇怪自己为什么没有歇斯底里。他本以为自己会的。但是他只是眼睁睁的看着古铜色的灯壶被侍从抛入热油翻滚的锅里，灯身浮在上面静止了几秒，肉眼可见之处全部变成了黑色，尖利的啸声从那个小小的容器里爆发出来，大殿内莫名刮起一阵诡异的狂风。众人都在惊慌的躲避，只有他死死盯着锅里面，灯身开始融化、燃烧，最后慢慢的沉没。风也随即停止。  
这一切只用了几秒的时间。  
卫兵甚至没费心思控制他。而他只是看着神灯的消亡，没有任何阻止的动作，仿佛真实发生在眼前的一切不过是他的幻想而已，睁开眼睛看一看会发现那个狡猾的精灵还睡在自己的身边。  
但是他只是跪在那儿没有挪动半分。他想是他的大脑还没有意识到贾方已经死了的事实。油锅往外冒出黏腻的香味和金属的味道，还有浓郁的血腥味。  
他想要呕吐。

贾方死了。那个躲在灯里面的精灵，死掉了。就在自己的眼前。在那口正在慢慢冷却的锅里。热油融化了神灯。  
而贾方就在里面。

如果神灯有损，那么精灵也会受到重创。贾方曾经告诉过他的。  
他还把老鼠咬坏灯嘴的故事当成玩笑话。

是他亲口告诉他的。躲在里面不要出来。如果茉莉看到他会生气。贾方很听话，乖乖的待在里面。

他想起是贾方劝他回来的。他告诉自己总要面对这些，逃避不是办法。

 

回去？我只会制造冲突。

那就去解决冲突。也许告诉茉莉实话，欺骗不会长久。

告诉她什么？我把你挖了出来，而你在被关进去之前还叫嚣要毁灭世界？

你是聪明人。你解决这个问题。我只要求你回去，否则我就不再出来。

那就不要出来。直到我再次抚摸你。他坏笑。

 

贾方主动凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，他能清晰听见自己的心跳声。  
砰，砰，砰。

那么，就请温柔的触碰我，在此之前我会安静的等待。

 

他的心被巨大的情意填满，所有的锋芒又被按捺下去。这感觉他曾经熟悉，多年过去似乎已经被遗忘了。可是他害怕，更不敢承认。幸好，贾方也没有要求他给一个回应。

 

他本意是与茉莉摊牌。尽管可能遭受巨大的打击，也许他不会想到一个好一点的法子，但是他已经下定决心了。告诉茉莉这些天发生的事（也许不会讲的那么详细），他的心意。也许他需要被放逐一段时间，只是他自己就好，带着阿布和神灯到遥远的地方，也许可以到沙漠里去，就那样过上一段日子。他住在王宫里，虽然衣食无忧，却总是不快乐。自从找到神灯之后，虽然他有过忧虑，也有过彷徨，但是他仿佛又找回了那个无忧无虑的阿拉丁，他仿佛看见当时的那个自己在向他招手，告诉他这才是他想要的生活。远离这里。他残忍而又清晰的认识到，他早已对这里毫无留恋，无论是对人还是对事。

不。

像是有人突然把空气抽走了，他开始觉得难以呼吸了。讲什么远离、逃避？他……他在想什么啊。他怎么能在这种时候……还在想这些事情？

 

别出来。直到我召唤你。

 

阿拉丁站起来，踉踉跄跄的走到那口还在冒热气的锅前面，往里探着身子。  
什么也没有。

他试图下手去捞。卫兵们阻止了他。把他从锅边拉开。  
在挣扎中，他一脚踢翻了锅子，热油铺满了地面。众人惊叫着躲避。

锅子在地面上滚动着发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音。

“阿拉丁，够了！”茉莉大喊。

他挣脱束缚，疾奔到茉莉面前。哈基姆像一堵铁墙挡在他和女王之间。

茉莉却挥手让哈基姆退下。她面对着失魂落魄的阿拉丁，心像极地之处的寒冰。  
“你还有什么想说的？”

茉莉的声音仿佛远在天边，又好像近在咫尺。他抬头仰望着威严的女王，张开了口却连一个完整的词都讲不出。  
他与她，哪里还有什么话可讲呢？

 

在一旁围观的穆塔兹看够了热闹，这时候凑过来：“女王陛下，阿拉丁殿下这是被法术控制的后遗症……休息几天就好了。”

这声音有些耳熟，样子仿佛也在哪里见过……阿拉丁瞥一眼穆塔兹王子，却没有认出来。他只大约记得这是什拉巴的王子，已经在阿格拉巴逗留多日了。茉莉日日宴会，也是为了款待这位尊贵的客人。  
这种时候，他来打什么岔？

“阿拉丁殿下，依我看您还是早点回去休息的好，平时也少出些门，不然帮不了女王陛下还总惹出些事端来，可是要招人嫌弃的。”

又一个瞧不上他平民身份的王族。  
“你是什么人，要你在这儿多管闲事？”

“阿拉丁殿下的闲事我自然是不敢插手，我只是为了阿格拉巴和什拉巴的同盟关系考虑，不愿见女王陛下的都城遭受邪灵的破坏……”

茉莉不动声色的打断他的话。  
“感谢你的帮助，穆塔兹王子。今日本该为你隆重的饯行，但是却被家事耽搁。请随我回到宴会中去吧，阿格拉巴的人民会为你献上歌舞，我们不醉不休……”

穆塔兹王子还未回答，他的随从便急匆匆的上殿，打破了殿上略显尴尬的氛围。他带来一封来自什拉巴加急的信件。穆塔兹王子守着众人拆开信件，里面只有一张纸，上面是一个坏消息。

“父王病危，恐怕……女王陛下……我……我必须马上赶回去……”穆塔兹王子一副焦急心痛的样子，把信件牢牢攥在手里。  
茉莉立即反应过来，命令仆从准备脚程最快的骆驼。之前她就听说什拉巴的国王身患重病，恐怕时日无多了……她希望穆塔兹王子能见到他父亲的最后一面。

穆塔兹王子再三向茉莉告别后便转身离去，他经过阿拉丁身边时，还不忘向他行礼（卫兵就站在阿拉丁两侧，以防他又做出什么过激的举动来）：  
“祝您安康，阿拉丁殿下。”

穆塔兹王子向他欠身致意。阿拉丁得以近距离的观察了他大概两秒钟，在穆塔兹王子一行翩翩离开大殿后，久远的记忆中，一个无关紧要的身影才终于与刚才的那张脸重合了。

不过是精灵给他举了一个例子——关于如何正确的许愿。傻乎乎的他说想变王子。  
精灵打了个响指告诉他必须得准确点。然后距离他们最近的山坡上就冒出来一个王子大喊着他的宫殿到哪儿去了。  
这就是那个王子。没想到精灵还真的给他变出了一个货真价实的王子，他们的邻国什拉巴，穆塔兹王子。

他那时候看上去可比现在的模样要讨人喜欢。阿拉丁胡乱想着，没注意到茉莉已经来到他的面前。也许是来自什拉巴的信让她再次想起了自己的父亲，从前父亲是多么喜爱阿拉丁啊，如今看到他犯下这样的错又会怎样决断呢？  
“阿拉丁，你有什么想跟我说的吗？”她终于还是狠不下心来，主动开口问道。  
阿拉丁其实只需要说两句好听的话，哄她一下，她可以对这些既往不咎。毕竟，邪灵已经被一劳永逸的消灭了，她庆幸没有造成更严重的后果，所以说这多少还算是个小小的胜利。她心里知道阿拉丁不是故意做出的这些事情，抛去在外人面前必须装装样子，她其实不愿意跟自己的丈夫针锋相对，哪怕他有过错，也是他过往的身份带给他的附加作用罢了。她愿意去相信阿拉丁的为人。  
她感到身心轻松，仿佛那股从几天前开始的，对阿拉丁或者其他人的不耐烦的脾气就这样无缘无故的消失了。她甚至不知道为什么。

但是阿拉丁很明显没有“原谅”她。他冷漠的退后两步，卫兵把他夹在中间。  
“我身犯叛国罪，女王陛下。”他甚至不愿意再多看茉莉一眼。  
“监狱才是我该待的地方。”

 

前精灵·巴沙尔·远行者在山坳处找到了一个天然的洞穴，升起了火。骆驼们安静的伏在避风处嚼着草料，达莉娅在一旁煮好了简单的晚饭招呼孩子们过来，今晚他们吃烤豆和玉米饼。太阳已经沉到了山下，呼啸的风声把妻子的呼喊都给吞没了大半，土狼的叫声一直在远处此起彼伏。巴沙尔望着荒凉的旷野，默默祈祷今夜能够平安度过。  
夜色渐沉，孩子们已经睡下，达莉娅披上薄毯走到洞口，低声安慰着愁眉不展的丈夫。他们本在外海游历，可是几天前开始，每个夜晚巴沙尔便开始做同一个噩梦，梦里阿格拉巴城里的大火直冲云霄，带着黑色面具的士兵冲入城中，向老人和孩子举起刀剑。抵抗的军民全部被杀死，这只军队的战斗力无人能挡。王城沦陷，尸横遍野。

他们一致同意立刻赶回阿格拉巴，三天的时间从水路到陆路一刻不停。巴沙尔计算了一下行程，明日进入沙漠，只要两天他们便能回到阿格拉巴了。  
原则上巴沙尔已经被收回了神力，对于这个梦他完全可以置之不理。可是他知道，有时候被关了一万年的精灵突然变回人类这种事情，想要完全脱离过去的那种生活是不太可能的。他觉得自己可能在变成先知的这条道路上一去不复返，一些关键时刻的预示总能让他从中受益。比如走哪条水路不会碰上海盗，在哪处下网能捕到最肥美的鱼，达莉娅穿哪种裙子能让她看上去更美……哦，这条不算。  
说回这个梦。他梦到每一处都太真实也太可怕了，以至于他不能就这么忽略它。他希望这不是已经发生的事情（从打听到的消息来看，阿格拉巴暂时还算风平浪静），但是这不代表那个梦永远不会发生。他甚至在白天就已经能够看到阿格拉巴陷入火海的幻象，就好像神明在向他降下启示，他必须快马加鞭赶回去警告阿格拉巴的统治者，灾难就要降临。

巴沙尔依然毫无睡意。他爬起来，小心翼翼的为妻子和孩子盖好睡毯，向洞外走去。火已灭了大半，只余下还在燃烧的灰烬。  
他听到不远处有动静，便悄悄摸了出去。山坳那边有嘈杂的声响，让他以为是群聚的灰狼在进食，等到走进却发现是几顶华丽的帐篷，看装饰像是某个国家的王族。  
他在心里责怪自己大惊小怪，这些人大概只是出来打猎的某个国家的王公贵族……他正想转身回去，却听见风里传来的几句破碎的句子——  
“穆塔兹王子已经得到了圣物！”  
“老国王再三传令要我们马上返回……”  
“所有人原地休整，天亮前出发！”

圣物？  
巴沙尔的好奇心被勾起来了。他小心的在石堆里前进，又靠近了这队人马一些。中间那顶最大、最华丽的帐篷已经近在眼前了。账中灯火通明，一个瘦长的人影被投到篷布上，脑袋看上去硕大又怪异，巴沙尔仔细的辨认了一会儿，才看出来那是一个人高举着什么东西。  
看上去有一些眼熟。  
中间圆鼓鼓的肚子，一边是细长的突出……这看上去就像……看上去就像……

巴沙尔认出了那东西，低声咒骂了一句。

 

达莉娅是被巴沙尔大力摇醒的。她迷迷瞪瞪的坐起来，问道：“怎么了？”  
巴沙尔已经在收拾东西了，他把几条毯子和孩子们的玩具一股脑儿的卷进包袱里，“我们得赶快走，快，把孩子们叫起来。”  
“发生什么事了，你又做噩梦了？”  
“我路上再跟你细说，快叫醒孩子。”

 

这不好。这很不好。巴沙尔骑着骆驼狂奔。达莉娅带着孩子勉勉强强跟在后面。他们没再停下休息，骆驼们已经累的口吐白沫，到阿格拉巴两天的行程被生生缩短到一天时间，待到暮色沉沉，王城落锁的最后一刻，巴沙尔一家终于踏进了阿格拉巴的城门。卫兵认识达莉娅，他们被立即送进宫里，茉莉女王从议政殿里赶来面见他们。

巴沙尔不太礼貌的阻止了达莉娅和茉莉之间的寒暄，并立刻将自己的梦境与在荒原上的所见所闻全数向女王做了汇报。令他吃惊的是，女王却不相信他的话。  
“你一定是看错了，巴沙尔。”茉莉轻松道，根本没有他想象中应该有的紧张。“神灯已经被毁掉了，就在几天之前。它绝不可能再在这片土地上了。”

巴沙尔听的一头雾水。“我不明白您的意思。”  
什么叫神灯已经被毁掉了？  
而且……他左顾右盼，也没看见阿拉丁的身影。  
“茉莉，阿拉丁那小子呢？他怎么不出来见见老朋友？”

茉莉的神情冷淡下去。  
“他现在不在这儿。”

 

巴沙尔摸黑登上楼顶。阿拉丁的“家”。他不熟悉这儿，被地面上满满当当的装酒的空罐子绊了一跤差点摔倒。唔，他借着月光一看，这可真是够乱的。  
破布烂衫的阿拉丁靠在墙边把自己埋在酒罐中间，随手拎起酒壶就往嘴里灌。连有人上来了都不知道。  
巴沙尔绕着瓶瓶罐罐走到阿拉丁面前蹲下身子。  
“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”

阿拉丁睁开迷醉的眼睛。他不是在做梦吧。  
“精灵！巴沙尔！我不敢相信……你回来了！”他猛地往前扑，给了巴沙尔一个拥抱。  
巴沙尔被阿拉丁身上浓郁的酒气熏的简直快喘不过气来。“你打算用酒把自己淹死吗？”  
阿拉丁轰隆隆的笑起来。“我在试着呢。”

巴沙尔捏住阿拉丁的脸，强迫他看着自己，“伙计，振作起来，我们还有正事要做呢。”  
“呃……什么正事……？喝酒……就是我的正事……”

巴沙尔从茉莉公主那里知道了事情的前因后果。该死的，他都想揍阿拉丁一顿。他以为他挖出来的是什么好东西？那可是贾方！势要毁天灭地的大坏蛋！巴沙尔宁愿去相信茉莉所说的，阿拉丁是被蛊惑了，可他还是来到这儿，想听阿拉丁亲口解释，因为他不相信阿拉丁会那么没有分寸，这小子不是那样的人。

“你在喝酒麻痹自己，这不会管用的。痛苦的记忆依然存在，不会就这样消失的。所以，告诉我，阿拉丁，到底发生什么事了？告诉我。我会帮助你，我的朋友。我不想见你这样痛苦。”

 

“痛苦？”  
阿拉丁终于与他对视。他的眼神黯淡无光。  
“如果我能感受到他的痛苦万分之一……我该得到那样的惩罚……都是我的错。”

 

巴沙尔感受到阿拉丁即将崩溃的情绪，他面对着他坐下，握起他颤抖的双手。

 

“没事的……我在这儿陪着你呢。告诉我，告诉我关于‘他’的事。”


	11. I Was Just Like You

贾方从沉睡中被唤醒了。  
有人在轻轻的摩擦灯身。  
他故意磨蹭了一会儿才飞出去。这才过了多久，阿拉丁就又迫不及待的想要见他了吗？  
他熟练的幻化成人类的形态，给自己变了一身浅色的袍子。他知道阿拉丁不喜欢他像个精灵的样子。  
但是这是哪里？  
他身处一个陌生的宫殿内，数根粗大的石柱支撑起恢宏的银色穹顶，银色的、黑色的绸幔从高处垂落直到地面，像是绵延的河流。沿着墙根摆放着无数燃烧的白蜡烛，把殿内照得如同白昼。殿门禁闭，空荡荡的大殿前方是石质的王座，红色的旌旗悬挂在后，旗面上黑色的渡鸦与绿色的毒蛇争斗，四周被带刺的黑藤缠绕。身着黑色丧服的年轻人手里握着他栖身的容器，正低着头仔细的用丝绸手帕擦拭着。

“吵醒你了？很抱歉。”  
年轻人收起帕子，把神灯放在王座扶手上摆好。古铜色的壶身反射着殿内的烛光。  
“独自守夜有些辛苦，所以冒昧唤你出来了。”

贾方感受到自己与年轻人之间被建立的联系。这个人现在已经是神灯的主人。贾方疑惑在他沉睡的这段时间发生了什么。阿拉丁居然让神灯到了别人的手里。他就知道那个小子不能信任。他现在一定不在阿格拉巴了，他认得那面旗帜。他再次环顾这座阴森的宫殿，确信自己是在什拉巴的王城中没错。

发生了什么？  
为什么他会在这儿？  
而且那个年轻人……如果他没有猜错的话……

“穆塔兹王子？”年轻人的面孔与多年之前仍有些相似之处。

年轻人轻声笑了一下。贾方看到他的手上戴着象征苏丹身份的银戒。  
“我现在已经是什拉巴的苏丹了。贾方。”穆塔兹的目光投向燃烧的白烛。“我的父亲已经长眠地下，与什拉巴融为一体。愿他在神的身边得到永恒的安宁，佑我族衍衍不息。”

贾方看着沉浸在悲伤中的穆塔兹。他是识时务的人。  
“愿您的统治稳固如磐石。伟大的苏丹，您还有什么愿望是我能帮助实现的呢？”

“当然……许下愿望……是最重要的。”穆塔兹取过神灯来，放在手心里。“你能做到吗？把我变成一个正常人。”

贾方眯起了眼睛，“你拥有天赋异能，你却不想要？”

“天赋……？还是诅咒？”穆塔兹反驳他。  
“多少人大半生苦苦学习巫术也只是学到一点皮毛，而我天生便能隔空移物、扭曲空间，听上去令人赞叹，是吗？可是在我的子民面前、在他国面前，我不能展露出一点‘不正常’的东西。魔法、巫术，你的故乡到现在还对这些深恶痛绝。而在什拉巴，我的父亲到死也认为我是个怪物，他一生的耻辱。如果我不是他唯一的血脉，我绝对会被他关起来幽禁至死！”  
“我想要平庸，贾方。多年前我就对你讲过。那时你哄骗我说有能力改变这一切，但是你后来却利用我偷走藏宝图和咒书。”

贾方与他对视。“那是我的任务。”

穆塔兹发出一声冷笑。“我不是小孩子了，贾方。你已经骗不了我了。我劝你也不要再用那些假话来欺骗自己了。”他起身向贾方逼近，“你被困在这儿的时候，阿格拉巴对你视而不见，不是吗？五年！五年里你被锁在监狱里！你所效忠的苏丹可曾试图营救过你？现在你却大言不惭的说偷走藏宝图是你的任务？你那愚蠢的忠诚真是可笑。”

穆塔兹的话像利剑一样刺向贾方。在什拉巴的五年是他最黑暗的记忆，他曾发誓要永远埋藏在心底。  
阿格拉巴的老苏丹，茉莉公主的父亲曾信誓旦旦的向他许诺，在他完成那个冒险的任务后给予他无尽的荣耀和权位。彼时的他刚满二十岁就因为偷盗被关进监狱，老苏丹看中他的飞檐走壁的本事，秘密接见他赋予了他这个“神圣的使命”。于是他乔装打扮混入什拉巴，为老苏丹寻找传说中的被藏匿在王宫里的宝藏。他用计取得了年幼王子的信任，并利用他得到了藏匿在密室的藏宝图。他连夜将图交付给接头的秘士。秘士先他一步离开。在他独自一人到达约定的接应地点时，迎接他的不是阿格拉巴乔装打扮的商队，却是什拉巴的铁军。他被投入监狱，严刑拷打……被关到暗无天日的密室里遭受折磨……他始终不曾承认自己是受到老苏丹的指使，他只说自己是一个向往宝藏疯狂的小偷，一个低贱的小偷，仅此而已。  
但是像穆塔兹无情揭露的一样，事实上确是阿格拉巴的王背弃了他。有人向什拉巴告密，将接应的地点泄露了出去。阿格拉巴已经得到了藏宝图，他已经没有了用处，何必再去冒险救他出来呢？阿格拉巴为了维持表面的和平，秘密将告密的人处决，而他则被抛弃在什拉巴的高墙之内。阿格拉巴并不担心他的背叛，告密者已经死无对证，他胡乱说些什么什拉巴也不会相信的。即使相信，什拉巴也会做出同样的选择。在没有实力将对方完全吞并的情况下，阿格拉巴和什拉巴谁也不敢先迈出那一步。  
只剩下他沦为牺牲品。  
五年，他人生最好的年华，被鞭笞、被拷打，受到种种非人的折磨。狱卒每天都会用鞭子蘸着盐水问候他，很长一段时间他的身上都没有一块好肉。可岂止又是这样的折磨呢？他在的地方可不是什么舒适的城堡，周围的人都是友善的邻居。为了苟活，他必须付出比挨打更痛苦的代价。  
他必须臣服。

“但是你还是得到你想要的了——阿格拉巴许诺给你的财富和地位。”穆塔兹打断他的思绪，来到他身边。  
“你本可以过完辉煌的一生的。贾方。一人之下，万人之上。但是你还是不满足，对吗？”穆塔兹挑起他的下巴，轻声道。  
“曾经受过那样的苦楚，怎还甘心屈于人下？”

贾方拍掉他的手，并不喜欢他的触碰，冷冷道：“记得擦拭灯身……当你许愿的时候。”

穆塔兹知道自己不受欢迎，眼光里一丝凶狠闪过。这位老朋友看上去并不想叙旧情。好吧，他也套够了近乎，是时候干点正经的事。  
“许下三个愿望的机会……”穆塔兹捧起神灯。  
“现在，世界在我的手中了。”

 

三天后。阿格拉巴。  
大火从庭院蔓延到王城的每个角落，滚滚的黑烟遮蔽了阿格拉巴的天空。  
所有人乱作一团。仆从们有的哭泣着躲在角落，有的疯狂的抢夺着房间里的珠宝，哭喊声、喊杀声从白天持续到黑夜。花园的水池里尽是一片血红，战死的士兵们手握折断的剑柄。他们的身体已经僵硬，空洞的双眼映照着被大火烧成红色的天空。  
大殿外的卫兵把长枪对准入侵的敌人。王城沦陷，军民尽遭屠掠，他们已是保卫女王的最后防线。戴着黑铁面具的敌人包围了这支十几人的小队。他们未曾停止进攻的脚步。卫兵们无声的倒下，鲜血沿着石砖的花纹流进大殿。

王城内终于一片死寂。  
士兵利落的搬走堵在门口的卫兵，把还温热的身体从高处抛下，尸体砸向地面发出沉闷的声音。随后他们整齐划一的停止了其他的动作，面对面分成两列，从王宫直到阿格拉巴的城门，沉默的站立着，如同黑色的雕像。

贾方跟随着穆塔兹进了王城。他们骑着高大的鬃马，在尸体与鲜血中穿过街巷，进入王宫。  
贾方看到不少熟悉的面孔倒在地上。  
哈基姆身上一片血污，胸前插着一柄长剑，他的口大张着，一条毒蛇正盘旋在里面，嘶嘶的发出警告。他不是唯一一个这样死去的，战争开始时，从外城到内殿，数不清的毒蛇从地面下钻出来，用毒液和尖牙袭击了城里的人。抵抗的人如果有幸躲过了毒蛇的突袭，也会被下一秒破城而入的铁军用利剑砍掉头颅、贯穿胸膛。他们只用了半天时间就将阿格拉巴变成了一座死城。

大殿内，贾方捡起掉落在王座下面的金色王冠，美丽的宝石镶嵌在王冠一周，闪耀着五彩的光芒。它曾经的主人，茉莉女王被迫跪在王座面前——穆塔兹已经坐在了上面，却倔强的拧着身子，不肯向他的主人屈服。  
穆塔兹从贾方手中把王冠拿了过去。他细细的观察着。良久，他把目光从王冠上移开，望向下面的不听话的俘虏——女王不肯老实的就范，一直在痛骂背信弃义的什拉巴、穆塔兹，还有邪恶的灯神。  
“……神明会降下惩罚的！穆塔兹，你和你的恶魔军队都会沉到地狱里去！贾方，我诅咒你！永远脱离不了神灯的管控，永远被人利用！”

穆塔兹静静的听着茉莉的诅咒。这个快要疯狂的女人不是他所畏惧的。  
“父亲……”他望向阿格拉巴金色的穹顶，“我终于完成了您的遗愿……阿格拉巴，终将成为什拉巴的附属。”  
茉莉在下方破口痛骂。她现在也只能这样做了。

穆塔兹不愿与败者多言。这位女王对自己统治盲目的自信、对外界盲目的乐观带来了她王国的末日。穆塔兹深知，即使他未曾许愿拥有一支战无不胜的军队，经过精心的准备他也能轻易的击败阿格拉巴的防卫。他的父亲早已对阿格拉巴虎视眈眈（“小偷！无耻的小偷！偷走了我的藏宝图！”），奈何身体不允许他亲自征服这片土地。在弥留之际，他将这一重任交托给自己憎恶却是唯一继承人的儿子，尽管他对穆塔兹毫无信心，但他对阿格拉巴的垂涎，在死后也依然成功控制了穆塔兹的思想。他把穆塔兹送去阿格拉巴签订盟誓，暗地里却是大肆寻找神灯的下落，用结盟迷惑阿格拉巴的统治者的同时，并将训练多年的铁军交付给穆塔兹，叮嘱自己的儿子如果不能得到神灯和阿格拉巴，他在地狱里也会诅咒他。

“为了我的王国、我的子民……”临行前，他告诉穆塔兹，“现在他们是你的了。”

穆塔兹知道父亲并不信任他，父亲的话是如此不甘，对他的憎恶简直是达到了极点。父亲疯狂的想要找到神灯，只是为了延续自己的生命。而穆塔兹找到了。用卑劣的手段、无耻的阴谋欺骗了茉莉女王，耗尽了危及自己生命的法术得到了它。他也依照父亲的嘱托把神灯带到了他的面前。

父亲在病中也依然穿戴的整整齐齐，浑身上下尽是一国之主的贵气。他命令仆从打开窗户通风，屋里的老人身体腐朽的气味令他很不适。  
他低声把昏迷中的父亲唤醒。  
“父王，我已经找到了神灯。”他说。

父亲的眼睛瞪大了。“给我……给我。”老人试图抬起身子来，但是已经没有了力气。

他把神灯摆到身前，冷冷的看着父亲向他伸出的手臂。父亲能清楚的看到它，却怎么也碰不到它。这让他开心极了。

“我以为您最痛恨巫术，为什么如今却要借助神灯呢？您唯一的儿子就是巫术的使用者，这盏神灯也是我用巫术夺来的，您还愿意使用它吗？它的不洁，难道不会令您生病、死亡吗？”  
父亲被他的话气到呼呼直喘粗气。

他已经看够了父亲的样子。这个他曾爱重过、憎恨过的老人，否定了他至今为止所有的岁月。他连一句多余的话也不想说。  
他站起身来，把神灯远离父王的床铺。这让老人几乎发狂了。

“现在谁是怪物了？”  
他原以为自己会有许多话想说，咒骂也好、哭诉也罢。但是都没有。这一次父亲终于无力再掌控他的人生，他可以尽情的说个够了，但他只是冷漠的看着，看着父王在床铺上还试图向他怀里的神灯伸出手，却最终无果。那只手垂了下来。粗重的喘息声也停了。

他抱着神灯走出去。朝臣们纷纷向他行礼，仆从们对他跪地迎接。

他享受着这孤单的荣誉。

 

“给我找到阿拉丁。”他这样吩咐道。  
士兵们在城中堆积如山的尸体里找寻着，却始终一无所获。  
“他一定是逃走了。”穆塔兹听完士兵们的汇报，向贾方说道。

“我为什么要关心？”贾方站在他的身边，连眼都未眨一下。  
“您还有一个愿望未曾许下，主人。我奉劝您尽快完成。神灯的消息已经传遍了大地，很快，所有的冒险者都会来从您身边试图偷走它。”

穆塔兹慢慢抚摸着悬挂在腰间的神灯。  
“没人能从我的身边偷走你，贾方。”

 

阿拉丁和巴沙尔躲在离城门不远的地方，他时刻注意着那里的动静。有一处高高的石堆可以让他们藏身，魔毯倚在一处阴凉的地方，身上有好几处被火烧得焦黑的洞。他们刚刚死里逃生出来。灰头土脸的样子十分狼狈。本来他们在阿拉丁的家里正开心的喝酒呢（没错，巴沙尔根本没劝成阿拉丁，自己还被带着一起开始喝酒），谈天说地、东拉西扯（巴沙尔听到一些这辈子大概都忘不了的事情——“所以你在我跟达莉娅约会的晚上就把贾方给……？！”），阿拉丁抱着他一会哭，一会笑。巴沙尔心想就陪着老伙计放纵一回吧……于是一天天的喝酒聊天睡觉。等被魔毯腾的一下甩到了半空里，两个人还睡得迷迷糊糊呢。  
而阿格拉巴城已陷入了一片火海。魔毯托着他们两个就往城外的方向飞去。巴沙尔在半路上醒了过来，探着身子向下一望——梦里的场景已经变成了现实。  
“达莉娅！”他喊道，拉住魔毯的穗子，“回去！回到王宫里去！我得去救她们！我的孩子们！”  
可是魔毯义无反顾的向城外方向逃去，根本不听他的指挥。  
“不……”他看见梦中那只黑色的军队涌入城中，毒蛇在鲜血凝成的河流中游走。抵抗的力量逐渐消弱，直至完全消失。大火把整座城都烧成了红色。而他无能为力。

阿拉丁目不转睛的盯着城门口的位置，想着怎么才能混进去。救他们出来时它魔毯就被火烧伤，需要“休息”，没有了精灵的修复能量，它现在只能靠自己慢慢愈合，这个过程很缓慢，不亚于再造一条魔毯出来，可是如果阿拉丁强行使用它的话也行不通，它现在只能超低空低速飞行，还不如人的两条腿跑得快。所以阿拉丁必须想别的办法混进城去，他甚至不知道里面已经是什么状况了，自己就算混进去又能做什么，但他不能容忍自己待在这里什么也不做。他知道这一切的罪魁祸首其实就是他自己。如果他没有任性跟茉莉吵架，如果他老老实实的做个王公贵族，如果他不去把那盏灯拿回来，如果他没有莫名其妙的跟一个坏蛋纠缠不清……这一切都不会发生。  
他揉一揉盯得酸痛的眼睛，巨大的内疚已经快要把他吞噬了。

巴沙尔在一旁不知道什么时候睡了过去。梦里他发出意义不明的喊叫。阿拉丁怕他说梦话把敌人招来，便三摇五晃的把他叫醒了。  
巴沙尔的额头上都是冷汗。  
“你没事吧？”阿拉丁问道。  
巴沙尔摇摇头示意自己没事，他看了一眼重兵把守的城门，然后低声道，“我预见了一个可怕的梦境。穆塔兹正在酝酿一个巨大的阴谋，我们必须尽快阻止他。”

阿拉丁知道巴沙尔先知的厉害，丝毫不敢怠慢。“我们要怎么做？”

“我们等待直到子夜时分就溜进城去，那时正是所有人都沉睡的时候，铁军也会安静下来。只要我们悄悄的就不会被发现。穆塔兹会在寝殿里休息，神灯被他挂在金腰带上，睡觉时也不摘下。阿拉丁，你必须把神灯偷回来。否则，穆塔兹会用它来做更多的坏事。”

“好像他做的坏事还不够多似的。”阿拉丁缩进石堆之间的缝隙里试着休息一会儿，修养精力。马上就要到子夜了。他突然想起什么，便问一旁正四处观察的巴沙尔，“你还看到什么了？穆塔兹的阴谋是什么？我们会成功吗？”

巴沙尔摇摇头，不知是不知道阿拉丁问题的答案，还是在表示他们胜利的希望渺茫。阿拉丁也不再问了，干脆闭上眼睛开始休息。  
是的，有了神灯在侧的穆塔兹可不会像之前没头脑的贾方一样，稀里糊涂的就被阿拉丁的几句话激得上当受骗。穆塔兹狡猾又冷静，是个难对付的对手。阿拉丁必须打起十二分的精神，他希望幸运之神能站在他这一边。

巴沙尔扭头悄悄看了一眼闭目养神的阿拉丁。

哦，我的朋友，以神明的名义起誓，我们会赢的。  
只是……要付出巨大的代价。


	12. 成年人的游戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！此章有群X内容，以及非标注配对的sex描写、轻微Dirty Talk等。

“他们会反抗我，因为他们认为我做的是不义的事。可我做错了什么呢？这本就是个弱肉强食的世界。”  
清晨，薄雾笼罩在阿格拉巴王城的上空。昨天夜里的一场突如其来的大雨已经将城中血腥的道路冲洗干净，原本遍布大街小巷的毒蛇一夜之间消失于地面之下，战火中倒塌的房屋竟然也奇迹般的恢复原状，除了城墙上飘扬的金色旗帜变成了什拉巴的渡鸦与蛇，其他与之前并没有任何分别。穆塔兹站在城楼上面，看着抱着大大小小的瓦罐的民众，正排成两列从宫门口处领取食物。贾方跟在他身边。  
阿格拉巴已经被穆塔兹的军队全面接管，抵抗军被剿灭，女王被俘，铁军日夜不停地在城中巡逻，军队在城中各处张贴新王的告令：一是不服穆塔兹的统治，有试图谋反的，一律由铁军当众处决；二是大开粮仓，将国库中积藏的粮食、种子、布品按需分发给民众。  
“民众才是最苦的......上一次我来到阿格拉巴的时候，街上到处是小偷、骗子，一条街上就有十个人吃不饱穿不暖，其中三个人还是嗷嗷待哺的小孩子。这样的国家能维系多久呢？老苏丹在王宫里夜夜笙歌，他的子民却在寒夜里挨饿受冻。他只顾维持表面的风光，暗地里他的国家早已千疮百孔、摇摇欲坠、不堪一击！最可笑的是，他的继承人依然意识不到问题的严重性，茉莉也许可以做个好苏丹，在和平时期施展她的贤政，但是依照现在的局势这根本行不通。只有战争才能拯救她的国家。我只是帮了她一个小忙而已。”  
贾方在一旁默默地听着。  
穆塔兹注意到他的沉默。“你在心里记恨我吗？贾方，这里毕竟曾是你生活了几十年的故土。”  
贾方摇头。“我并没有这样的想法，王上。这一家子目光短浅是出了名的，他们盲目的相信自己的统治。我也曾经......”他意识到自己要说什么，赶紧截住了话头。  
穆塔兹何等精明，呵呵一笑。“你曾经也多次向老苏丹进言，让他发兵攻打什拉巴，对吗？”  
贾方低下头去。  
“不必感到任何的恐惧或是愧疚，贾方。我不会拿这个来怪罪你。实际上，任何一个合格的君主都应该有你这样的远见卓识。什么才是对国家最好的？是战争还是和平？你有很好的判断。我相信你既能指挥军队在战场上赢敌，也能领导民众繁荣一个国家。”  
“您言过其实了，王上。”  
“是吗？”穆塔兹的笑意更深，“我相信你，胜过我军中任何一个谋士。你要相信这一点，贾方。我并未把你单纯地当做一个工具。这个东西——”穆塔兹摆弄着悬在腰带上的神灯，“神灯，只是一个工具，但是你，贾方，并不是。我对你很有信心。”  
贾方抬起头来，眼神空洞，声音平静。“我就是神灯，神灯就是我。王上。”  
穆塔兹收起笑容，并不与他争辩。他指向城中。“告诉我，贾方，你还依然热爱这片土地吗？”  
贾方顺着他手指的方向望过去。随着太阳逐渐升起，薄雾散去，城中的景象清晰可见。领到了食物的孩子开心的蹲在墙角吃着馕饼，成年的男子纷纷背着货品又走到了集市开始吆喝，妇女们将分到的种子暂时存在家中的地窖，把五颜六色的花布洗好晾晒到屋顶。  
“阿格拉巴的民众是坚强的。任何事情也不能打倒他们。看啊，男人们开始劳作、女人们操持家务、孩子们走上街头开始玩耍......多么繁荣的景象。”穆塔兹在一旁仿佛喃喃自语着，“王朝的更替几乎不会影响到他们。和平是他们需要的，没错，可吃饱穿暖有时候会比和平更重要。如果不能满足一个人的基本需求，不给他馕饼吃、不给他毯子取暖，只追求和平又有什么用呢？即使没有外敌的侵略，这个国家也会灭亡。真可惜，我们尊贵的茉莉女王没有意识到这一点，之前我与她交谈时她只知道说一些不着边际的话，期望依靠他国的仁慈过活？结盟？呵，只有懦弱的国家才需要结伴取暖。不过我想，她大概意识到了吧......但也已经太晚了。什拉巴不会放弃这样的好机会，换做任何一个国家也会毫不犹豫的吞并这里。”  
“所以不要怨恨我，贾方。我看到你眼里的软弱了，当你看到流血与牺牲的时候。你要知道，若想要变得强大，我们必须去放弃一些东西。”

贾方默默地听完穆塔兹的“演讲”。  
是啊，是什拉巴或是其他别的国家来进行这场战争又如何？阿格拉巴在茉莉的统治下，与老苏丹的统治有何不同？也许能支撑着熬过五年，还是十年？但像什拉巴这样的国家早已不满足自家的版图，迫不及待、虎视眈眈的要吞并周边的国家，想着要统一这片土地呢！在他还是一国宰相的时候，难道没有想到这些吗？不！他清楚地知道，阿格拉巴、什拉巴从建城到现在，人口暴增、土地紧缺，扩张已是不可避免的事。而一旦开始战争，先发制人必是掌握了一半胜券。更不必说，他的密探回报什拉巴早已开始训练军队，几乎是全城备战。战争已近在眼前了。  
他难道没有将这其中的利弊一一与老苏丹讲明吗？但是那个老糊涂什么时候肯好好听过他的进言？他的女儿，茉莉公主一直视他为邪恶的化身，恨不得杀之而后快。哦，对了，她已经“杀”过他一次了。他还有什么好愧疚的？看到自己曾预言的事情变成了现实，茉莉也成了阶下囚，他难道不应该拍手称快吗？  
可是这一切早就和他毫无关系了。他现在是精灵，人类的生与死、王城的命运与变幻，于他来说不过是过眼烟云。  
除非......

“我得感谢你，贾方。而且，我相信你的能力。这片土地需要一个新的君主。不不不，不是我......” 穆塔兹搂过他的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛。  
“是你。”  
贾方不可置信的看着穆塔兹，以为他发疯了。“王上，我不觉得我可以......我是......”  
“神灯中的精灵，我知道。没有自由，只能被禁锢在一盏灯里，帮别人实现愿望，却无人帮助你实现愿望，对吗？”穆塔兹解下腰带上的神灯放到他的眼前。“但是别忘了，我只许了两个愿望而已。还有一个愿望呢。”  
“王上......您的意思是？”贾方几乎难以抑制声音中的颤抖。  
穆塔兹看到贾方眼中强烈的渴望。  
“是的，贾方。我会释放你，然后我会册封你为阿格拉巴的苏丹。但是......”  
他的手指抚上贾方因为激动而微微红晕的脸颊。  
“在那之前，我还有一个小小的要求需要你来满足。”

 

穆塔兹高坐在大殿的王座之上，神灯就放在他的手边。他像在天际向凡人显现的神明一般，声音如同隐在云中遥远、低沉而神秘。  
“我希望你能明白我的用心良苦，贾方。我本意不是要你受苦，但是通过这一个过程，你会了解到许多事情的真相。”  
一旁早已准备许久的药汁散发出一股浓烈的香气。两名身着黑色铁甲的士兵摁住在下方垂首跪拜的人的肩膀，一股脑给他灌了下去。贾方被呛得咳嗽不止，紫色的残汁顺着嘴角流下来。药物作用发挥的极快，他的喉咙火辣辣的痛起来，身体像是在被火烧着，视线也变得扭曲模糊。五六个士兵一齐靠过来，隔着衣物开始抚摸他的身体，他无法拒绝，身体也因为被触摸产生的刺激而变得柔软无力，他控制不住的发出难耐的喘息。

是的，就是这样。  
穆塔兹依然高高在上的看着这一切。他并无意参与其中，只是冷漠的观望，仿佛下面糜烂的交合场面只是再平常不过的事情。但他的眼睛却闪烁着疯狂的光芒。他很享受这一幕，为此他已经等待了许多年。  
“是的，贾方......开始舞蹈吧。”他的声音带着梦幻般的迷惑和引诱。“像你十几年前做的那样...... 取悦他们。”  
回应他的只有肉体碰撞的声音和断断续续的呻吟。  
“取悦我。”

 

时间已经过去了很久。  
穆塔兹站起来，活动着僵硬的手臂和肩膀。令人愉悦的交合场面已经进行了太长的时间，灯神在魔药的蛊惑下尽情的释放自己、渴求操弄的样子，真是令他大开眼界。他缓缓走下台阶，来到他们身边。士兵退出贾方的身体组成沉默的人墙，贾方瘫软在地面上发出微弱的抽泣声，大片的白浊自他的脸上、胸口、大腿处流到身下，尽是士兵们高潮时释放的精液。地面都被他的汗水打湿了，空气中淫靡的味道能让任何一个人疯狂。  
穆塔兹蹲下去，弹一弹贾方依然挺立着的肉棒。贾方马上发出了一声疼痛的呻吟。他已经被操到高潮了两次，浑身上下都敏感到不行。  
“多么诱人的邪灵......你的眼睛比钻石还要美丽闪亮，你的皮肤像熟透的莓果...... 贾方，我真该让画匠记录下你的样子......我的灯神。”  
贾方闭着眼睛，对他的调笑没有任何反应。  
“总是这么没精神可是不行，”穆塔兹招呼士兵过来，“扶我们尊贵的灯神起来......对，就这样，你们看不到他还没有缴械投降吗？他可以承受更多的。不用留情。让我看看你们的劲头，这是你们的奖赏，要好好享受。”  
贾方被拉扯着摆成跪坐的姿势，他的双腿一个劲儿的打颤，小穴内的精液滴答滴答的落到地面，很快就积成一滩。  
穆塔兹做了个请的手势，士兵便把粗壮的阴茎捅进了贾方的嘴里开始捣弄，动作粗鲁又凶狠。另外两个则强迫贾方为他们手淫。一个高个子来到贾方身后，要他撅起屁股好让自己把阴茎插进去被干的松软潮湿的小穴。还有两个人实在是没位置，便在外围看着这淫乱的场景撸动自己的挺立，高潮时把热热的精液全部射到了贾方的脸上。  
贾方浑身上下没有一处不被人干着，他麻木又兴奋，意识已经完全混乱，现在他只能追逐着欲望和快感。他说不出话来，潮热的汗水和刺痛的眼泪一同流下。

穆塔兹坐回王座，瞥一眼在一旁沉默站立的卫兵。他们同样带着黑铁的面具，身着沉重的盔甲。虽然身体挺得笔直，不允许动弹，可他们的眼神却不由自主的望向大殿中央。其中一个双腿都在颤抖，握住长枪的手死死地捏住柄身。穆塔兹露出得意的微笑。  
他拍拍手，底下的士兵停下了动作。他招呼贾方上前来。贾方翻身起来，用手臂支撑着身子，双膝着地，眼神迷离。  
“爬过来。”  
贾方愣着没有动。  
“快点！”  
大殿的地砖冰冷又坚硬。贾方一步步的用身体去感受这个温度。台阶上凹凸的浮雕磨砺着他的皮肉，只是因为药物的作用，他对这些细微的痛苦几乎已经没有多少的感觉。他臣服在穆塔兹的脚下，亲吻黑袍垂落地面的衣角。  
穆塔兹挑起他的下巴，让他抬起头来。明明依旧被情欲控制，那张脸上却强行假装出来的克制和坚强，真是让人欲罢不能。穆塔兹抹去他未干的眼泪放到嘴里品尝。咸咸的，带着药汁残留的甜香。

“你知道吗，像这样的场面，我已经在梦里幻想了多久？”  
现在轮到穆塔兹竭力克制自己的情绪了，他要控制着自己别把手里的玩物玩坏了。可这股压抑了十几年的情感就要喷薄而出，他又怎么能控制呢？他伸手进到贾方的嘴里，肆意玩弄着对方滑溜溜的小舌，在他的嘴里搅弄着，贾方的口腔被手指挤压着，他被迫吞咽着发出呜呜的声音。他的这幅样子怎能不想让人凌虐他呢？穆塔兹几乎要捏碎他的下巴，强迫他张大嘴巴，然后把自己早已硬得像石头一样的肉棒塞进了贾方的嘴里。“含住它，好好舔。待会儿让它狠狠干你，好不好？”  
没有任何一个女人能带给他如此的愉悦和征服感。只有这个男人可以。他绵延十几年的噩梦和心魔，今天，终于能把这个男人牢牢握在手里，然后捏碎他。他一直都很克制，但遇到这个男人，他不能。他只想狠狠地操他，带着那股无名的恨意和占有欲，把这个男人骑在身下，宣示自己的主权。

“够了。”他拔出肉棒，站起来让出位置。“坐上来，做到王座上去。阿格拉巴的苏丹在这儿，这就是你的王座。对，真乖，坐下，打开你自己。我要在这儿操你。”  
贾方听话的坐下，王座冰凉的表面让他打了个寒颤，但这已经比粗糙的地面好太多了。他甚至主动的抬起双腿固定住自己，下身露出已经被士兵们操得发红的穴口，那里已经不再有精液流出来，但内里依旧湿滑松软。  
穆塔兹的眼神变得更加阴沉。现实与幻想的交集带给他的是无与伦比的快感。他伸手扼住贾方的喉咙，恨不得把对方生吞活剥了。“你怎么能这么淫荡？迫不及待的想要我的肉棒是么？”  
“是的，请插进来......”  
面对身下人的邀请，穆塔兹没有必要再耽搁功夫了。他对准穴口，几乎一下子就把整根肉棒给捅了进去，贾方被那巨大的东西贯穿，发出一声哀叫。但穆塔兹不会让他得到休息的，立刻不停的开始抽送起来，每一下都是毫不留情的贯穿到底。有之前的精液润滑，肉棒在里面几乎畅通无阻，穆塔兹享受着肉棒摩擦着柔软火热的小穴的快感，一边控制不住的想要羞辱身下呻吟不断的人。  
“为什么闭上眼睛？贾方，睁开眼睛看看你的小穴咬得我多紧......放松点儿，这么多人操了你这么久还是这么敏感？你又要高潮了是不是？不许摸自己，我要把你操射出来，听到没有？贾方！你该怎么回答我？”  
贾方嗯嗯啊啊的叫喊着，根本无法思考，只能顺从自己身体的感觉：“请把我......啊！操射出来......”  
“你这个欠操的......哦，太紧了......看着我！看清楚是谁......是谁在干你，嗯？”  
“王上.......穆塔兹......啊！轻一点......”  
“你忘记自己的身份了？”穆塔兹朝着贾方的敏感点狠狠地顶弄，身下人立刻被快感淹没，不自觉的夹紧了小穴，前方的肉棒也抖动着，马上就要被刺激到高潮。  
“啊啊啊！主......主人！”  
穆塔兹满足的叹息，身下的动作更加凶猛。“真是好听，多叫几声，就让你高潮，嗯？”  
贾方呜呜的哭泣，敏感点的刺激让他失去理智，他想要逃离这样痛苦的刺激，但是身体又不自觉的抬高腰部去迎合穆塔兹无休止的撞击，大腿根处都被撞得通红。小穴被干的发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，润滑的精液被摩擦到化为白色泡沫，黏腻的粘在两人的结合处，穆塔兹抓住他的双腿压到一边好让他更加打开，每一次都要摩擦到他的敏感点，还要恶意的顶弄。他很快就又一次迎来高潮，嘶哑的呻吟着，稀薄的精液喷在小腹。  
穆塔兹把肉棒拔出了紧咬着他的小穴，高潮的贾方带给他的刺激实在是太大了。他也即将高潮，但他不打算就这么轻易的把精液射在里面，起码这一次不能。他拽着贾方让他抬起头来。  
贾方被操得浑身通红，泪意朦胧的眼神望向他。穆塔兹重新把肉棒塞进贾方的嘴里开始抽送，因为里面温暖的感觉而发出满足的叹息，等他觉得操够了贾方的嘴，而自己也要迎来高潮，便拔出了肉棒，把精液一股脑儿射到了贾方的脸上。  
穆塔兹意犹未尽的扶着肉棒在贾方的脸上涂抹，浑浊的精液滴下来。  
“睁开眼睛看我，贾方。”他命令道。  
贾方睁开了眼睛，连睫毛上都沾满了精液。他的瞳孔放大成黑色，嘴唇像红玫瑰一般鲜艳欲滴。  
穆塔兹凑近了看他。这幅样子的贾方已经在他的脑海里无数次的浮现，现在的他与想象中毫无分别，甚至更为诱人。他简直不知道该如何结束这场性事，下身很快又勃起了。  
“我们要不要继续？”穆塔兹把贾方拉起来，直接坐到王位上。“坐上来，贾方。让我看看你的本事。”  
贾方发出一声哀鸣。“不......停下吧，求您......”  
穆塔兹坚定的否决他，把他拽到自己身上，面朝着前方。贾方哪里还有力气，只能由着他摆弄。  
穆塔兹贴近贾方的身体，摸了两下对方萎靡的分身，轻笑道：“这只能怨你自己，贾方。你的身体太诱人了，一次怎么能品尝得够？我真想就这样一直干你，把你干到只能射尿......”说话间，他已经把勃起的肉棒重新顶在闭合的入口，磨蹭了几下便挺腰插了进去。  
直立进入的肉棒依旧凶狠，穆塔兹扶着贾方的腰使劲顶弄，不一会儿前方的肉棒便再次无奈的勃起，前端渗出透明的黏液。贾方双手扶着王座借力，明明已经再难支撑自己的重量，可他依然咬牙坚持着，因为他知道一旦撑不住......  
穆塔兹看穿了他的小把戏，恶意的掐住他的肉棒狠狠地撸动，前端传来的刺激让贾方浑身瘫软，无力再支撑自己，他重重的落在穆塔兹身上，这股力量让结合处的肉棒一插到底，到达了无法想象的深度，身体仿佛要被撕裂了。他昂头尖叫，前段也被刺激着想要射精，可是几次高潮已经无法再射出精液，他哭喊着摇头，乞求穆塔兹放过自己。  
“真可怜......”穆塔兹撸动着他颤抖的肉棒，“再高潮一次就结束怎么样？你自己来......对，就这样......”  
贾方哭泣着，脚趾勉强够到地面支撑自己，穆塔兹扶着他的腰部好让他上下运动，吞咽着下身坚硬的肉棒。每一下都顶到最深处，开拓着身体里最隐秘的区域，在到达敏感点时，快感都令他疯狂。穆塔兹的手揉捏着他饱满的臀肉，不停的说着下流话，更刺激得他不自觉地夹紧臀部，火热的肉棒在身体里搅弄的感觉让他眼眶发热、浑身颤抖。  
在下方值守的卫兵此时在王座下方站成一排，好几个人已经因为他的样子而勃起。也许是因为魔药的挥发和这该死的淫靡场面，几个卫兵忍不住开始手淫。那些带着面具的卫兵解开裤子握住自己的肉棒，大胆的观看着他被穆塔兹狠狠操弄的场面，一边低声喘息着加快手里的动作，这羞耻的一幕简直让贾方快要昏死过去，也带来他最刺激的高潮。  
“啊......主人，我不能、不能......啊！”他保持着有节奏的上下运动，一点点积攒快感，啊！又是一记直达顶处的贯穿，他的头脑昏涨，连话也快要说不完全了。  
“不能怎样？”  
“我......射不出来......”  
“告诉过你了，射不出来就射尿。快，我要看。”  
“不行......啊啊啊！”  
贾方那可怜的肉棒突然被握住，穆塔兹毫不留情的狠狠碾压，直接给他最大的折磨，同时后穴也被强势的上下狂顶，两处极致的刺激让贾方瞬间达到高潮。他的肉棒直直的挺立着，前端的黏液滴下，但是已经没有精液渗出，反而喷出了一道清澈的水柱，他胡乱叫着，穆塔兹在几次重重的顶弄后开始射精，他痉挛着挺直身子，火热的精液灌满了他的小穴。在穆塔兹不再扶住他的下一秒，他就双腿发软跌落在王位下，白浊从穴口源源不断的流出来。他依然被高潮控制，浑身颤抖。

 

穆塔兹慢慢整理好自己。刚才被蛊惑的卫兵已经纷纷跪倒在地，俯首请求君主的原谅。只有一个卫兵从一开始就默默地站着，手中依然紧紧握着长枪。  
穆塔兹仿佛并未注意到他，而是蹲下身子，靠近已经瘫在地上几乎不能动弹的贾方。  
“瞧啊，我们有位不请自来的客人。”  
贾方含糊着说了一句什么，大概是以为穆塔兹还要继续，便小声的求饶。  
“不不不......我今天也累了。也许就到这里吧。但是，贾方，我们一定要有礼貌。”穆塔兹站起来，向着下面高声喊道：  
“尊贵的客人！为何迟迟不敢现出真面目？明明已经在这儿欣赏了这么久，却一句话也不说，真是没有风度。”  
“毕竟......”穆塔兹坐回到王座上，闲闲一指自己脚下赤裸跪服的贾方。“你也曾是他的主人嘛。”

贾方猛地抬起头来，不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
他死死盯着下方那一排俯首的卫兵，只有一个人还站在那儿。黑色的面具罩在他的脸上，他看不到那人的面容。  
他来救他了？还是他的幻觉？  
他几乎无法控制汹涌的泪意。

卫兵缓缓抬起手，摘下了面具。

“我告诉过你，贾方。”穆塔兹在一旁冷冷道，“我想让你看到真相。”  
贾方的眼泪落下，砸向金砖铺就的地面。再没有任何东西能比他的心更冷。  
“现在你看到了。”

 

许久，大殿里传出野兽般的嘶吼。  
天空开始聚集乌云，大地颤抖。黑暗迅速的笼罩了阿格拉巴。


	13. IT's A Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *完结篇.

〈上篇〉

 

“卫兵”发出疼痛的吼叫。  
手中黑色的面具随着咒语的吟诵开始快速融化，火红的熔浆滴落地面。他突然能挣脱禁锢上身的束缚了，他愤恨的抬起头来，那张年轻的脸庞上尽是扭曲的痛苦，那双曾经明亮的眼睛满溢仇恨。  
是阿拉丁。

穆塔兹缓缓走下台阶。  
“最终，你还是出现了……阿拉丁。迷失的王子、失责的驸马……来圆满我的梦。你满意看到的吗？这种感觉……？久久的置身事外，无法插手其中的感觉？我想你一定不会觉得陌生吧。毕竟你的一生就是如此。”  
他走到阿拉丁的面前，微微俯身靠近他，“你这么冒冒失失的闯进来有什么用？你什么也改变不了，你这一次别想当救世主。”

阿拉丁盯着这张令人憎恶的脸。他这辈子还未曾如此恨过这样一个人。这个人……他一定要让他付出代价。

“你赶来救他的吗？真是令人感动。”穆塔兹指着身后的贾方。  
阿拉丁不禁望向前方的人。他从贾方的眼神里看到了恐惧。  
不要恐惧。他想告诉他。我在这里，我来救你了。

但是穆塔兹扼住了他的脖子把他从地面上提了起来。  
“我真是不想跟你多说一句。但是你真的是蠢透了，阿拉丁。”

看来这个面目苍白瘦弱无力的混蛋肯定许愿自己变得力大无穷了。阿拉丁暗想。他快不能呼吸了。

“你以为能逃脱掉我的视线？以为我不知道你的小把戏？偷偷摸摸的溜进来，装扮成这样一副可笑的样子，你以为你能得到神灯？你以为凭你自己能赢吗？”穆塔兹加重手里的力道。

阿拉丁挣扎着，竭力从嗓子眼里挤出几个字：  
“我……不是……一个人……你这个混蛋！”

王座后突然钻出来一个人影，一把抓起了王座上的神灯，冲着下面的两人高声喊道。  
“把他放下，穆塔兹！不然我就要用神灯把你扔到海里去！”

穆塔兹一脸“惊慌”的看着巴沙尔高举着神灯。

“不……不……”贾方胡乱裹了一件袍子，扶着王座支撑自己。

“贾方！”  
穆塔兹大声呵斥道。他仍未放松对阿拉丁的钳制。他拖着阿拉丁向王座走去，后者在地上拼命挣扎。

“停下！放下他！否则我就要……”巴沙尔做出要摩擦灯壶的手势，威胁道。

“哦，请继续……为什么要欲言又止呢？许愿吧。好像这样我就会害怕似的。”穆塔兹把阿拉丁扔到地上，冲着巴沙尔说道，他毫无畏惧，低声吟诵起咒语，手掌聚起黑色的闪电。

阿拉丁已经看破了他的把戏，恐惧感如大山一般压了上来。  
“巴沙尔，快跑！离开那儿！”阿拉丁大喊。他指着贾方靠在王座上伤痕累累的双手。腕间那副神灯的禁锢竟已不翼而飞！  
“他已经不是精灵了！”

巴沙尔暗暗骂了一声，飞身扑了出去。与此同时，穆塔兹的黑色闪电也击中了高大的王座。顷刻间，王座四分五裂，贾方和巴沙尔都被爆炸的冲击力击倒，摔下了高台。灰扑扑的烟在上空弥漫，穆塔兹向前两步搜寻着巴沙尔的踪迹。  
阿拉丁瞅准时机扑了上去，长枪对准了穆塔兹的后心窝。他大喊一声，可枪头还未触碰到穆塔兹飘扬的衣角，就被法术固定在了半空。

“烦人的老鼠！”穆塔兹一挥手把阿拉丁甩到墙上。“低估我将会是你犯的最后一个错误。”  
穆塔兹施法让烟尘散去。巴沙尔倒在宫殿的承柱下，头上一片血迹，已然昏了过去。贾方被穆塔兹的法术保护，安然无恙，只是身体虚弱，也倒在地上。身着甲胄的卫兵踏着沉重的步子迈进大殿。

 

贾方从热水池中走出来，一旁的侍女们靠过来为他擦干身体，服侍他穿上属于苏丹的华丽服饰。  
他照着镜中的自己，陌生又熟悉的感觉浮上心头。  
狂喜？麻木？剧痛？愤怒？  
说实话，他不知道现在他的心里到底是怎样的一种感觉。他失败了，还是成功了？现在这种结果不是他想要的吗？他接下去会遭遇什么？穆塔兹的举动已经很明显了。他给了他梦寐以求的自由，许诺要给他阿格拉巴的王位，却不求任何回报，为什么？难道仅仅是因为他对自己有着偏执的欲望？不，不只这些。穆塔兹的眼光放的很长远。他绝对不会把入侵的计划停留在阿格拉巴这一个小小的国家之上。他拥有一支骁勇善战的军队，他本人又善于耍弄权谋，他绝不会止步在这儿的，绝不。  
那么他愿意看到这种结果吗？如果他不愿意，又有何种力量去阻止他呢？穆塔兹是一个十恶不赦的坏蛋吗？还是说他只是一个有远见的人？他内心极其不愿承认这一点，但是，他知道穆塔兹与他十分相像，甚至可以这么说，如果他不是被阿拉丁欺骗关进了神灯，穆塔兹的现在就是他未来的真实写照。他的内心对这位果断的君王有那么一点点的羡慕和崇拜，因为穆塔兹做到了他梦想中的事情。但他明白，无论是哪种感觉，都绝对不会是平静。  
他无法找到平静。实际上他觉得很奇怪，为何自己突然会对平静这种东西十分向往，现在的这一切，难道不是他想要看到的吗？阿格拉巴现在是他的了。他可以实现抱负，终于成为了万人之上，子民会呼喊着他的名字，史官会把他的丰功伟绩记录在金鉴上，他终于不再是在街头巷尾躲避着追捕的小偷，在异国他乡受尽折磨屈辱的间谍，在苏丹面前俯首称臣的宰相……他会是苏丹贾方，而这一次，谁也别想把王位从他的手中夺走！

但是……  
贾方沉重的叹气。  
有个名字像块大石头堵在他的心口。  
魔毯上少年人意气飞扬的脸庞，情欲顶峰两人忘情的纠缠，至暗时依然不肯放弃的念想。  
阿拉丁。  
贾方默默的在心底嘲笑自己的矫揉造作。他从来不是铁石心肠的人，但事情已经进行到这样的地步。他不得不考虑以后可能发生的后果。但混乱的思绪让他难以平静。他看着镜中的自己。镜中的那个人，到底是誰？  
谁生下来就是邪恶的呢？懦弱、胆小曾是他的代名词。但他也曾为一朵花哭泣。一步步的爬上高位后，他必须为自己穿上厚厚的铠甲，因为他知道自己如果示弱哪怕一丁点，那些觊觎他的人就会把他毁到连渣都不剩。他不需要任何人的帮助。即便到了走投无路的时候，他也宁肯去相信一盏灯、一只鸟，也不相信任何人。  
因为他知道信任的代价。五年的折辱还不够他铭刻一生吗？在监狱里每一个黑暗的日子，被人折磨无法逃脱的感觉都会在午夜梦回的时候完全侵占他的身体，他在华丽的大床上醒来，冷汗沾湿了贴身的衣物。他望着金玉堆砌的房间，却依然毫无安全感，仿佛那些带着面具的男人会随时冲进来拖他回到那个地狱里。他长久的无法脱离那样可怕的噩梦。只有实实在在的权力能让他安心，让他能够高枕无忧。他不指望任何人能拯救他，他只能靠自己。  
试问谁能打动这样一颗冷漠绝望的心？谁能抚平他过往所有的痛苦，拯救他痛苦轮回的一生？

他的心在悄悄的重复一个名字。  
阿拉丁……  
在念这个名字的时候，舌尖要碰到上腭两次，嘴唇要上扬到微笑的弧度，呼出温柔而肯定的气息，心跳会渐渐加快。仿佛漫天的繁星都在天空显现，湖心岛的潮水轻拍着沙粒，漏风的屋顶有夜莺在上面歌唱。  
他的心因为这个人而重新跳动。

他难道没有幻想过那样的生活吗？想象有一个人陪伴，抛弃这恼人的一切，去过那种真正自由的日子。如果只能与爱人分享一块咯牙的硬馕饼，躲在破烂的屋顶下度日，他也会因为对方温暖的怀抱而安然入睡。而这样的想法是在阿拉丁才出现的。他必须承认这一点。  
他即使做到了苏丹又如何？永远有人比他强大。成为了无所不能的精灵又如何？他还是要等待一个主人。他陡然意识到，其实自己一直在那盏禁锢自己的灯里，没办法跳出来。他不是想要做第一，他只是想要逃离这种被人掌控的生活。  
他不禁悲哀的想到，如果他什么都没有，那他才是真正拥有一切。  
阿拉丁给过他希望，可他不是小孩子，不会因为谁对他有一点点好就黏在那人身边不放，他可以放弃阿拉丁的，是吗？  
他不欠阿拉丁的，也不要阿拉丁的任何回报。可他这样说，心里却苦涩的想，当他还是精灵的时候，难道没有幻想过阿拉丁消耗一个愿望来归还他的自由吗？  
他甚至想亲口问一问他，在那些浓情蜜意的时候。他不是蛊惑的精灵也不是渴求的伴侣，他是想要一个答案的……爱人。可他终归还是没有开口。他不想给自己找难堪，尽管他从阿拉丁的眼中看到了那丝不一样的情绪。他原本想让时间回答他的这个问题。  
但他已经没有时间了。

 

镜中穆塔兹的身影出现在房间，正坐在他身后的软椅上玩味的看着他。  
他收起那些乱七八糟的思绪，回身行礼。  
穆塔兹站起来靠近他，自然的伸手抚摸着他干净红润的脸颊。他轻轻道：  
“贾方……你知道我为什么在最后一刻改变了主意，不再许愿自己变成正常人，而是选择去做一个最强大的巫师吗？”  
“我不知道，王上。”  
穆塔兹挑起他的下巴，神情却严肃认真。  
“因为你。贾方。”穆塔兹道，“你知道为什么吗？我来告诉你……因为你的软弱。”  
“王上……？”  
“我希望你已经能够明白这一点……我们本质上是一类人。只是你比我软弱。你总是有这样那样的缺点，但是你最大的缺点就是容易心软。你总是把你个人的感情置于理智之上。只这一点就能够要你的命。而我，希望你通过这些事件已经得到教训了。”  
“王上，我如何能与您媲美呢……”  
“你不需要与我这样客套，贾方。我不仅把你当做对我帮助极大的盟友，更把你视作心里极为亲近的人。我对你说的每一句话，我希望你都能认真听好。”  
“是的，王上。”

穆塔兹叹了一口气，贾方客气却疏离的语气让他很不舒服。  
“我不会出尔反尔的，贾方。外面的世界还等着我去征服，而阿格拉巴就留给你来统治，这是我会兑现的承诺，你不必担心，我是言而有信的人。只是……”他拉长了声调，“还有一件事我放心不下，有一件事是我必须亲眼看着你完成的……”  
他俯在贾方耳边低声说了一句。贾方瞪大了眼睛。  
穆塔兹无视贾方有些呆滞的表情，取过宝石镶缀的王冠为他仔细戴好。  
“走吧，阿格拉巴的苏丹。这一场战争必须由你来终结。”

 

 

〈下篇〉

 

太阳半悬在山腰处，光明不继。天边的云像是被火灼烧一般，绵延如鲜血般的颜色。东方的大海乌云密布，正向这边压过来，快速上涨的浪潮击打着岸边的礁石。阿格拉巴的居民聚在街头巷尾，谈论着今年不同寻常的天气。王城守卫森严，寂静如空无一人。只有士兵们牢牢把守着大殿的出入口。  
所有人都到齐了。就像戏剧的高潮场面，一切都要在这儿见个分晓。  
“这就是终结了。终于，来到这一刻。”穆塔兹假惺惺的感叹道，他面前的是被士兵按着肩膀的阿格拉巴的女王，茉莉。她被穆塔兹的法术控制着无法讲话，只能拼命的用身体反抗。可她哪儿能抵抗的了呢？  
“茉莉，别这幅样子，仿佛是别人偷了你的王座。我告诉你，你还要学个几辈子再来做国王比较合适，你的父亲不肯把国家交给你是对的……不是因为你是公主……而是因为你根本毫无经验。成年人的世界可不是童话故事。靠仁慈和宽容可救不了你的国家。再说了……就算我不来，别的国家早晚也会把阿格拉巴夺走的。我只是先他们一步。”  
“你应该感谢我，现在我把阿格拉巴交给贾方去管理，他会比你做的更好。你的子民会丰衣足食，他们不会记得你，他们只会记着贾方，一个真正的君主。所以……”  
他拖长了声调，侧身让后面的人上前来。  
“你可以去死了。”

贾方拖着一柄长剑上前。  
是的，穆塔兹的最后一个要求，是要他砍下茉莉的头颅。  
他能怎么做呢？  
除了照着他的话去做。  
否则他也自身难保。  
他不是什么英雄，他只是想活下来而已。

阿拉丁和巴沙尔跪在一旁，同样被人用刀抵着脖子。穆塔兹没有用法术控制他们。所以一开始他们只是大声的咒骂，用能想到的最狠毒的字眼问候穆塔兹的家人，可根本没人理睬他们。两人在看到贾方拖着剑走向茉莉时意识到问题的严重性和紧迫性。巴沙尔扯着脖子向穆塔兹喊话，威胁他说看到了穆塔兹惨烈的下场，如果他现在停手就会告诉他逃避死亡的办法。但穆塔兹对此嗤之以鼻。  
阿拉丁则是大声呼喊贾方的名字想引起注意。而且这起作用了。贾方停下来，看向他。  
面对那双冷漠的眼睛，阿拉丁却不知道接下去该说什么才能阻止这一切。  
“你只是被穆塔兹控制了，贾方。”他恳求道，“停下来。别听他的鬼话！”

阿拉丁看到贾方颤抖的双唇。  
“停下来，贾方。你能做到的。别犯下这样的错。”

那双眼睛难道不是他所熟悉的吗？他曾在许多时刻默默凝望过那双漂亮的眼睛、那个人。可他以怎样的身份来要求贾方停止这一切呢？贾方怎么会听从他的话呢？因为他曾是他的主人吗？因为他曾与他发生过那几次荒唐的关系吗？因为他那种似有似无的感情吗？他从未向贾方表露过自己的心迹。他甚至不清楚自己的心。  
他的心……他只知道如果贾方挥剑下去，他们之间的联系将被一同斩断。他将再也不能原谅他。他们之间将再无可能。

这个预想的结果令他痛彻心扉。尽管他明知道这一切都是在穆塔兹的策划下，真正的罪魁祸首根本不是贾方。可贾方难道不是帮凶吗？他为什么不反抗穆塔兹，为什么要由着这样的情况发生？！  
阿拉丁知道自己太苛刻了。可是他根本不能由此就消去心头的怒火。对穆塔兹的、对贾方的那股怒火，其实他明知是自己的无能为力。可他无法改变贾方走向茉莉的事实，贾方已经举起了剑。他只能选择去怨恨穆塔兹、去怨恨贾方，实际上却最怨恨自己。

茉莉抬头看向那柄即将落下的剑。锃亮的剑光映照着她坚毅的面容。她没有感觉到恐惧，她相信正义终会战胜邪恶。她已经看到，哈基姆带领着每一位为守卫阿格拉巴而英勇战死的士兵在向她致礼，身着白袍的父亲站在最前面，与阔别多年的母亲一同向她张开怀抱。  
“为了阿格拉巴……”她冲破法术的桎梏，轻声昵喃道。  
她在一片白光中奔向自己的家人，拥抱了永恒的幸福和安宁。

 

贾方任由脸上的血迹滴落，染红了簇新的王袍。  
殿内一片死寂，只有穆塔兹在一旁拍手叫好。他上前握住贾方的肩膀兴奋的摇晃了两下：“做得好，贾方。杀了她，你再无弱点了。从此以后你将所向无敌！”

“所向无敌么？”  
贾方转过脸来，蜿蜒的血迹在脸上留下斑驳的痕迹，让他看上去犹如地狱的恶鬼。他一手抓住穆塔兹的衣服，另一只手竟举起还在滴血的长剑，毫不犹豫的刺穿了穆塔兹的心脏！

穆塔兹无论如何也想不到贾方在这种时候竟然会……他几乎说不出话来，胸口的剧痛马上就会要了他的命。  
绝不……就这样被这个贱人……背叛……  
他轰然倒地，却依然强撑着在掌中聚起最邪恶的诅咒。

但贾方一脚踩在他的手掌阻止他的施咒，双手大力转动插在他胸口的剑柄，他的心脏瞬间支离破碎，没有任何咒语能够救得起他了。  
穆塔兹吐出一口鲜血，停止了呼吸。在他生命的最后一刻，他所能看到的只是阿格拉巴辉煌的金色穹顶，在夕阳的残照下正发出如黄金般的耀眼光芒。

 

贾方俯身褪下穆塔兹指间的银戒戴到自己手上，面对包围上来的士兵，沐浴鲜血、手提长剑的他毫无畏惧。  
“向我臣服，因我是你们的王！”

士兵们僵持了一会儿，穆塔兹的血缓缓地流到他们的脚面。为首的士兵将直指贾方的长枪垂下，他们便纷纷将武器扔到地下，屈膝跪地表示自己的忠诚。

 

阿拉丁崩溃了。他无法把茉莉临死前的样子、贾方挥剑杀死穆塔兹的样子赶出脑海。浓重的血腥味令他作呕不止。

一切都结束了……他与茉莉、贾方、阿格拉巴……都结束了。  
他这样想着，在士兵们冲向他和巴沙尔的时候，晕了过去。

 

 

 

〈尾声一〉

 

 

半月后。  
大海一艘随风晃动的小船上。  
“阿爸，我们为什么要离开阿格拉巴？那里明明有好多吃的，景色也很漂亮，还是妈妈的家乡呀。”漂亮的小女孩拉着爸爸问个不停，他们已经在海上漂流了好长时间，爸爸也不说去哪里，只是离妈妈的家乡越来越远了。  
“乖女儿，别吵你阿爸了，是妈妈想要离开那儿……我们去看更广阔的世界啊，外面还有好多地方我们没有看过呢……过来，叫上你哥哥一起，我们去吃点东西，谁想来点苹果酱？”达莉娅招呼孩子们到自己身边来，三人进到船舱，只留下巴沙尔坐在船头。他很感激妻子的体贴，很多时候他会想一个人静静的待一会。  
海浪轻轻的，把这艘船推得离阿格拉巴更远。巴沙尔不再回头看越来越远的海岸线。也许他还能再活上五十年，那里也将是他再不会踏足的地方。  
夜晚，船舱里，孩子们躺在小床上请求他讲睡前故事。他只好胡乱编了一个青蛙王子的故事。  
孩子们不高兴，问他：“阿爸，你为什么不给我们讲阿里王子和茉莉公主的故事呢？”  
巴沙尔摇摇头。他想了一会儿，说道：  
“从今天开始，我会给你们讲一个特别的故事，是关于一位女王的故事，你们想听吗？”  
孩子们开心的拍手。  
“想听！”

“从前在阿格拉巴有一位公主，她聪明又勇敢……”

 

 

〈尾声二〉

 

阿格拉巴。议政殿。  
贾方刚签署完一项王令，便有侍从恭敬的上前递上一份密信。  
“又逃走了？”贾方甚至不必拆开来看，便已猜到上面写的内容了。  
“一直都派人跟着……只是这一次殿下从御苑偷了一匹骆驼，现在正在大街上横冲直撞呢。”  
“这药到底管不管用！人怎么更疯了？！”贾方把密信拍到桌上，怒道。  
侍从退到一边，不敢言语。  
正当殿内气氛僵持的时候，一名卫兵气喘吁吁冲进来报告：  
“陛下！阿拉丁殿下骑着一匹骆驼出城了！”  
“废物！为什么不把他拦下来！”  
“那是阿拉丁殿下！卫兵不敢……”  
贾方气到一把扯下碍事的王袍，冲出殿去。  
“快去给我准备跑的最快的骆驼！”

 

阿拉丁骑着骆驼在沙漠里狂奔，妄图把那些赫人的回忆都甩到后面。骆驼宽厚的脚掌掀起滚滚的黄沙，他回头望去，一片尘土中，茉莉滚落的头颅、贾方浴血的身影和阿格拉巴战火连天的景象还是在他的身后紧紧的追着他。他心下大震，驱赶着骆驼奔向沙漠深处。

贾方带领着一队卫兵冲出城去，向着阿拉丁消失的方向疾奔。他们直追到黑夜降临，也没有发现任何踪迹。  
在返回的路途中，有一个眼尖的卫兵在一片山坡处发现了什么。他们忙赶过去，却只在一堆砂砾中找到了半片残缺的王旗，四周有人挣扎的痕迹。  
那是每一匹御苑里的骆驼都会佩戴的标志。而山坡下方是一片流沙。如果不小心，那是极容易陷进去的陷阱，就算是最肥壮的骆驼也会被流沙吞的一干二净。  
卫兵都下了坐骑，半跪在沙地里。  
只有他们的苏丹似是不相信阿拉丁殿下已经被流沙吞没的事实，刚想冲下去，就被卫兵们抱住拦了下来，然后强行拉回了骆驼上，一行人在黑暗完全笼罩沙漠之前赶回了王城。

后来，阿格拉巴的苏丹下令，城中全部的士兵都要进入沙漠寻找一位失踪的王子。如此，日复一日，年复一年，那位失踪的王子殿下却一直了无踪迹。  
而那位阿格拉巴的苏丹，在继位五年后，郁郁而终。继任者是众人推举出来的能力出众的贤者。  
新王依照去世苏丹的遗愿，将他的灵柩用小船送入了无边无际的大海深处。陪伴他入睡的只有一盏破旧的灯盏。

 

 

〈尾声三〉

 

 

游吟诗人漫步在阿格拉巴热闹的街道，嬉戏玩耍的孩子从他的身边经过，他弹起手中的琴，日复一日的重复唱着那首歌谣。

“美丽的身影，你是如此惊人，玫瑰见到你也要凋零；”  
“当我见到你时，我不禁爱上了你，你像未经雕琢的钻石，而我已蒙尘；”  
”想象着你我在一起时的美妙场景：满天的繁星、随风而逝的爱情和整晚歌唱的夜莺；”  
“你轻声向我许诺，充满爱意呼唤我的名。”  
“我把你印证在我的灵魂深处，但是世事却把你我推向异处；”  
“我如此罪孽深重，可罪责竟降临于你。说什么、做什么，也无法唤你回来——”  
“我即将停止呼吸，因为失去你已经太久，像湖水已经干涸。”  
“不要流泪，因为我们会再次相会在死后的世界，不必再惧怕这许多的眼光；”  
“我会听到你的声音，再次看到那片星海，直到它们闪耀、消失；”  
“我的心与你的心、我的身体与你的身体；”  
“你和我。”  
“我和你。”

 

 

The End.


End file.
